Fused Dimensions
by DarknessLightWolf
Summary: *AUTHOR'S NOTE UP, PLEASE READ!* P3P/P3. Minako & Minato live on separate dimensions. But when the dimensions are fused and time was turned back to when they first came, will they twist their fate? AkiXFeMC YukaXMC
1. Chapter 1  Released

The last thing that both Minako and Minato remembered before they were released as the seals of Nyx was light, white light that they have not seen in a long time. And it had radiated something that both of them have been grateful for-

_-Hope._

Then they blacked out, and when they woke up, they were in a familiar room, the Velvet Room, with Igor, Elizabeth and Theodore in the room, waiting for them to wake up. When they have both waken up and looked at each other for the first time, the first thought that came across their minds?

_Who the hell is this person?_

Minato had a kind of feeling that he had never felt before when he had first saw the stranger with unusual crimson red eyes. It was a feeling of wanting to protect her. But not the kind of feeling that he had felt with Yukari. No, it was different. For a second, Minato had recognized the feeling for a while, but pushed it away because he thought it was impossible and because he did not know if it was true.

It was like a feeling that he had felt before the incident ten years ago – family.

And the same goes with Minako as she gazed into the stranger's pale blue eyes. A sudden jolt went through her body, and she knew something was wrong, and she pushed her brain to remember what was wrong and if she had missed any information. Then Minako remembered the residents of the Velvet Room, and turned to Igor for an explanation.

"You must be wondering why both of you were released, correct?" Igor said when Minako and Minato both turned to him. But they didn't reply, too shocked for words, so Igor continued, "Well, if you are wondering, then let's start from the introductions, shall we?"

Theodore bowed slightly towards his visitors, "Greetings again, master Minako. It has been a long time since we last met." He then turned towards Minato, "And we haven't met. My name is Theodore, I am Elizabeth's younger brother, and I served master Minako before she became the seal of Nyx."

Then Elizabeth bowed, "Yes, welcome back, master Minato, it has been a long time." She then stood upright and looked at Minako, "I am Elizabeth, sister of Theordore, and I served Minato before he became the seal of Nyx."

"By now, you should be acquainted to each other." Igor said, "And you must be wondering why you were both released from Nyx's seal. Do not worry, Nyx won't be getting out anytime soon."

Minako and Minato looked at each other, dumbstruck.

"Now, let me get straight to the point." Igor continued, "Both of you lived on the same Earth, yet on different dimensions, Minato on one and Minako on the other."

The guests stared at Igor, but they let him continue.

"Both of you have guarded Nyx long and well." Igor praised, "But recently, both of your dimensions has been fused into one. We do not know the reason, as we are still searching for it. That is why both of you are here in the same time."

"What does this have to do with us?" Minato asked.

"Even if the dimensions were combined, why are we released from seal?" Minako demanded.

"The fusing of both dimensions has turned back time." Igor told them, "To the point of when you first arrived at Port Island."

"Are you asking us to do the whole year all over again?" Minako asked angrily. She did not want to pain S.E.E.S again for the second time by leaving them to be the seal.

"We do not have a choice." Theodore cut in, "But you will not be alone this time."

"What do you mean?" Minato asked, still keeping his poker face.

"Since the dimensions has been fused, both of you will have to complete the year, **together**." Elizabeth told him, "But this will not be a bad thing, since you know what is going to happen to S.E.E.S, and you just might be able to twist it around and avoid it."

"Will there be any conditions that we have to go through?" Minako asked with a suspicious glare.

"Yes, one." Igor replied, "Since the dimensions have been fused, and since your last names are Arisato, with the same kanji, we decided to make you twins, fraternal twins, to be exact."

"You mean lie about our past?" Minato asked.

"No." Igor replied quickly, "We, residents of the Velvet Room, have more powers than you know. And one of those powers is to manipulate the past and memories of humans. We can manipulate your pasts and intertwine it so that both of you will be born as fraternal twins. And since you will be born as fraternal twins, your memories will be manipulated a little, but your original memories will stay. And Death will be halved into two and be given each half to each of you, since there is only one, correct?"

"That's technically three conditions." Minako and Minato stated at the same time.

"My, you already act like twins." Igor replied, hiding a grin.

Minato smirked and Minako scoffed.

"Our time together is nearing to an end." Igor said quickly, trying to avoid anymore time spent, "When you wake up, you will have everything that you have acquired before defeating Nyx and all Personas that you have acquired. But of course, your friends won't remember you so both of you will have to raise your Social Links from scratch."

Minato and Minako groaned, all those hard-worked Social Links going to waste.

"But, as an apologetic gift from the residents of the Velvet Room," Igor said, noticing their dissatisfaction, "Both of you will gain the power of telepathy, and you can only use telepathy to each other. A good power to talk to each other when you don't have the time to, considering you might not want your friends to know everything from the start."

Minato smirked and Minako grinned.

"But since my Master has told me not to favor any guests of the Velvet Room, that is all, in our power, that we can to help you." Igor said, "Everything that you have encountered in the past year will happen, such as meeting Pharos and signing the contract. Every choice you make, be it to control your destiny since you know what will happen, will still give you a responsibility or consequence. Choose wisely, and we hope that this year will be a great year."

Minato and Minako closed their eyes and let the darkness overtake them, glad and aware of their second chance.

_And so it begins again…_

**DLWolf: Hey there guys! My name is DarknessLightWolf and I am a new author on and this is my first story ever dedicated to one of my most favorite games! (Aside from Final Fantasy and all those games.) So please go easy on me! And the disclaimers…**

**Minako: Oh, so you're the author! I'm glad you gave me telepathic powers and an older brother!**

**DLWolf: Yes, I know. I'm good.**

**Minako: …Never mind, I take back everything I said.**

**DLWolf: What? HEY! If you take it back I'll kill Minato in the next chapter!**

**Minako: W-What? *Sniff* No don't please! What do you want?**

**DLWolf: Hm… I'll get the heroine to do the disclaimers…**

**Minako: Fine! But Minato better be alive! Ehem. Disclaimers: DarknessLightWolf does not own P3P/P3 or any characters in it. There! Happy?**

**DLWolf: Yes, very! But you were actually very easy to trick…**

**Minako: What do you mean?**

**DLWolf: Do you think I'd kill Minato? There'll be too much fangirls that'll stalk me and try to kill me if I did! Plus there'll be you and Aigis and…**

**Minako: So you tricked me to do the disclaimers? Aigis, borrow your machine gun *takes Aigis' machine gun*, DIE DarknessLightWolf!**

**DLWolf: Hey, hey no violence! Oh well, see you in the next chapter then, readers! And please R&R, though no insulting comments are allowed, and please don't forget to bring a first aid kit along the way. Thanks!**


	2. Chapter 2 Return

Minato and Minako woke up in the all-familiar scene in the train. It was where they first started their journey. Aware of the person beside each other, they turned to face each other, and the memories began to spill into their heads.

As Igor had said, Minato and Minako were born as fraternal twins, the only survivors of the car crash. Then they started to live together and become closer to each other, with Minato as the older, they were persistent to not be separated from family to family.

And now they were sixteen. No, they were not legal to live alone, but their grandmother had stepped in for them when she saw their sadness, but because she was unable to pay for the expenses for two teenagers, had sent them off to Gekkoukan High School, as they had passed the scholarships and they will then be living in the dorms.

"I guess this is where it all starts, huh, Minato?" Minako said, breaking the silence.

"Yes it will be Minako," Minato let out a small sigh, "this is where it all happens again, meeting Pharos and S.E.E.S."

"Not to mention that bastard Ikutsuki." Minako muttered with anger.

Minato laughed a little and smiled, "Yes, what do you think we should do when we meet them?"

"Tell them 'Hi, we never met, but we have in a different dimension.' Doesn't seem to be a good greeting." Minako laughed, "I think we should gather evidence that Ikutsuki is a bastard and not join S.E.E.S for the while."

"Until the time is right then." Minato confirmed, "… What they said about telepathy, do you think it's true?"

"I'm eager to try it!" Minako said, reverting back to her cheery personality.

Minator laughed, happy to see it back.

**(Author's Note - *Important: this: (') is Minako's line, this: (") is Minato's line. Telepathy lines will be italic.)**

'_Heehee, it works Minato!'_

"_Yes, I guess Igor didn't lie about that."_

'_Since when does Igor lie?'_

"… _Good point."_

Minako laughed out loud, catching every eye on the train and looking at her as if she was crazy. Minato was fast to catch on and motioned for her to stop laughing, which she did immediately.

'_Look Minato, it's the blue butterfly!'_

"_Oh, so you noticed it too the first time?"_

'_Of course I did! It talked after all!'_

_Time never waits._

_It delivers all equally to the same end._

_You, who wish to safeguard the future,_

_However limited it may be…_

_You will be given one year;_

_Go forth without falter,_

_With your heart as your guide…_

'_See? It talked again!'_

"_I guess Igor was right when he said everything will be repeated."_

"Due to a malfunction in the switching system, today's rail schedule has been greatly altered." The train conductor announced through the speakers, "We apologize to any customers who were in a hurry. The next stop is Iwatodai… Iwatodai. This is the final train bound for Tatsumi Port Island. Please take care to board before our departure."

"Here we are then!" Minako said to her brother enthusiastically.

"Be careful Minako, the Dark Hour is approaching!" Minato told her.

"Hmph, just because you weren't there with me before, doesn't mean that you have the right to call me weak, you know!" Minako playfully scoffed, "I defeated Nyx too you know!"

Minato laughed, "Yeah, I forgot, but I'm still stronger than you!"

"Hey! No fair!" Minako said and laughed along.

_23:59:57_

_23:59:58_

_23:59:59_

_00:00_

_Dark Hour_

"Oh, it's here." Minako said in a serious tone.

"It has been a long time since we experienced the Dark Hour, hasn't it?" Minato said.

A flash of memory came to Minako and Minato. It seemed they were aware of the Dark Hour since their parents died and didn't tell anyone since.

"… We've been fighting in the Dark Hour for ten years?" Minako said, confused at the sudden flash of memory.

Minato shrugged, "Apparently so. This might be a good cover-up if Mitsuru-senpai asks why we're so good at fighting shadows and our knowledge about shadows."

"I guess," Minako said, "… Did you see the bank of recordings before you defeated Nyx?"

"Yes, it turns out that there seems to be a good handful of hidden cameras in the dorm," Minato sighed, "Yukari made me learn how to disable them and hack into the bank of consoles since they found out about the cameras."

Minako laughed, "Well at least now we can tamper with the bank of consoles when they will first spy on us."

"Or not we can make a scene in the Dark Hour!" Minato laughed.

Minako looked at Minato suspiciously, "I never knew you had it in you Minato, even with your poker face and talents."

Minato laughed, "I can't wait to see them again."

"Yeah, considering we're at the dorm already." Minako said.

"Do you still have your Evoker?" Minato asked, dropping the playful mood.

Minako took it out from her bag and held it up to her head, "Bang." She said, demonstrating it.

"Good, I still have mine too." Minato said, "Let's keep this in secret, we don't want anyone to know so early."

Minako opened the dorm entrance door, and as they expected, a boy in prison wear with dark blue hair and light blue eyes greeted them.

"You're late. I've been waiting for a long time."

Minako and Minato glanced at each other, "Nice to meet you again, Pharos." They both said together.

"Pharos?" Pharos asked.

"_It seems he doesn't remember his name yet."_

'_Nope.'_

"Anyway. If you want to proceed, then please sign here. It's a contract." Pharos continued, "There's no need to be scared."

"'_We're not."'_

"It only binds you to accepting full responsibility for your actions."

"'_We know."'_

Pharos shoved two contracts to the twins. And also as expected, this was what it said:

_I chooseth this fate of mine own free will._

Minato and Minako wrote both of their full names on their contracts.

"…Very well." Pharos said after they signed the contracts, "Time is something no one can escape. It delivers us all to the same end. Wishing won't make it go away. And so it begins…"

And Pharos disappeared.

"…Who's there?"

**DLWolf: Well then that concludes chapter 2! Whew, who knew writing fanfic stories can be this tiring? I have new respect for all the fanfic authors out there (don't get me wrong, I already respect you as high as Mount Everest!), and now the disclaimers!**

**Ryoji: Hey look! There's tiny me in this chapter!**

**DLWolf: …**

**Pharos: Hey there big me!**

**Ryoji: Hey there tiny me!**

**DLWolf: …What? How can there be both of you at the same time?**

**Pharos & Ryoji: I don't know, you're the author!**

**DLWolf: Point taken. Anyway, I need someone to do the disclaimer… Hm… Who should I choose…?**

**Pharos: Ooh! Pick me! Pick me!**

**DLWolf: Hm… Maybe Ryoji, he hasn't been in the chapter yet anyway.**

**Pharos: Aw- Ooh! Something shiny! *skips away***

**DLWolf: …How old is he?**

**Ryoji: Oh I don't know. Maybe over three thousand years or something?**

**DLWolf: O…kay, too much information. Now then, the disclaimers.**

**Ryoji: P3P/P3 and the characters in this fanfic is not owned by DarknessLightWolf. **

**DLWolf: Hm, strange. You're the only willing person to do the disclaimers.**

**Ryoji: Thank you. Now if you'll excuse- Ooh! Something shiny! *skips away***

**DLWolf: *Sighs* I am in a bunch of Fools. Anyway, please R&R, no insulting comments allowed please. Thanks for reading!**


	3. Chapter 3 Lovers

"…Who's there?" a voice shouted at them.

"_Yukari-chan…"_

'_Your lover?'_

Minato didn't answer, but turned his face away.

'_I knew it.'_

"Don't tell me…" Yukari said slowly.

Minato and Minako looked at the Evoker Yukari was holding, they acted as if they were fazed, or it would arouse suspicion.

"Wait!" a commanding voice shouted at Yukari.

'_Here we go again…'_

The lights came back on and they all sat on the sofas in the lounge.

"I didn't think you'd arrive so late." The familiar red head lady said.

"My name is Mitsuru Kirijo…" Mitsuru introduced.

Minato and Minako turned their Mp3s on, pushing away Mitsuru's introduction and Yukari's conversation, however rude it may be. They have already passed this and did not want to hear this again. When Yukari greeted the twins, they greeted her back by instinct.

After all that was over, Mitsuru accompanied Minako to her room while Yukari accompanied Minato to his room. When Yukari asked him if he had questions, Minato just said no and when he was asked if it was okay on the way from the station to the dorm…

_It was the Dark Hour; do you think it was supposed to be okay?_ Minato sighed mentally, he knew he was just angry at Yukari forgetting everything about him, but he couldn't help it. He loved her, but she didn't know. So Minato just answered a simple "Yeah." Yukari then left Minato alone and he opened the door and went inside.

He immediately closed the door and flopped onto the bed, still angry. Then he heard Minako's voice.

'_How's everything Minato?'_

"_Good, except for the fact that Yukari forgot all about me."_

'_Sorry, but I'm sure that _he_ won't remember me too…'_

Minato sat upright then, hearing the emphasized 'he'. _"Who?"_

'_Oh, uh, never mind brother! Good night!'_

Minato grumbled when he felt Minako's telepathy connection cut, Minako never used the word 'brother' when she was addressing him. They were both so close as friends and twins that they never used any honorifics. Minako calling him 'brother' already made him suspicious.

_Whoever that 'he' is, I will EXECUTE him if he dares to hurt Minako._

Minato groaned and lied down on bed, and then he went to sleep.

The next day, Minato was woken up by Yukari's knocks on his door (truthfully, though he would never admit it, it was actually Yukari's voice that called him.) and got ready for school. He then opened the door and found his twin already dressed up and ready for school as well. The trio headed down to the lounge for breakfast and went to school.

In the monorail, neither Minato nor Minako wanted to shut Yukari up over her babbles about the school and Tatsumi Port Island. They didn't care as long as they could hear and see once again their lover and best friend.

_It certainly has been a long time…_

When they finally arrived at the school, Yukari finished the 'tour' and told them to not tell anyone about last night (as if they would.) and went directly to the faculty office.

"Oh, are you the new students?" Ms. Toriumi greeted them, "Minako and Minato Arisato. 11th grade, correct? Wow, you've lived in a lot of different places… Let's see. In 1999… That was what, ten years ago? Your parents-"

"'_Here we go again."'_

"I'm sorry… I've been so busy, I didn't have time to read this beforehand." Ms. Toriumi apologized.

"'_Well, as long as she apologized…"' _The twins have already been used to it since a lot of adults openly said "it" to them and said they were "busy".

They greeted each other and Ms. Toriumi told them they were in her class and shooed them away for the Welcoming Ceremony. Along the way, the twins slipped on their headphones and turned on their Mp3s, blocking every sound near them to not get reminded of their parents, and to block out the Principal's annoying and boring speech.

"Psst, hey you with the blue hair." Someone whispered to Minato.

"Yeah?" Minato replied without even slipping off his headphones.

"I heard we got a transfer student that came with Yukari." It took a moment for the person to realize he came with Yukari too, "Hey you came with Yukari too didn't you? Do you know if they're both taken?"

Minato was furious at the student, he knew that his sister _was _taken in her dimension and that Yukari _was_ taken in his dimension, so he lied, "Sorry, they were taken."

"Aw man! There goes my chances again!" the student complained, "And I thought I had a chance with Yukari."

Minato felt an urge to beat the student up, but he didn't want any trouble since Mr. Ekoda and Ms. Toriumi was looking their way. So he listened to music for the whole Ceremony.

When the Ceremony was over, the class headed back to the homeroom and the introductions began.

"Class, we have two new classmates that will be joining us this year!" Ms. Toriumi announced to the class.

Minato and Minako stepped in to the classroom.

"My name is Minato Arisato and this is my sister Minako Arisato." Minato introduced.

"It is a pleasure to meet all of you." Minako continued and they bowed slightly.

"Well then, introductions are over and let's begin class!" Ms. Toriumi said, "Minato can sit behind Yukari and Minako can sit beside Minato."

After they both sat down on their seats, they studied until the end of the class and Junpei came over to greet them.

"… Haha, you look like a deer in headlights." Junpei started.

"_Was he like that in your dimension?" _

'_Always.'_

They didn't ask for Junpei's name and what he was doing here since they knew both of that so Junpei continued to introduce himself and being friendly.

"At it again, huh? Honestly, is there any girl you wouldn't hit on?" Yukari's voice said from behind Junpei, directing what she said to Minako. Minato's heart leapt when he saw Yukari, though he still kept on his poker face. "Did you ever you were bothering someone?"

"What? But I was just bein' friendly." Junpei said in defense.

Minako laughed, "Let him be Yukari, nice to meet you Junpei. I'm Minako and this my twin brother Minato."

"Whoa! Twins? Farternal twins?" Junpei said with the wrong spelling.

"It's fraternal. Geez, how stupid can you get Stupei?" Yukari sighed.

"H-Hey! I resent that!" Junpei said.

Yukari sighed again, "Anyway, some coincidence that we'd be in the same homeroom, huh?"

"Y-Yeah." Minato said, although nobody except Minako heard the almost silent stutter. Minako grinned widely.

"C'mon, let's go to Hagakure!" Minako said excitedly.

"Hey, how do you know about Hagakure?" Junpei asked.

"O-oh that," Minako stuttered slowly, "Uh…"

"We visited Port Island to look at the school a week ago, then we went to Hagakure." Minato jumped in.

'_Nice Minato.'_

"_Thanks."_

"Anyway, who's up for a special? My treat!" Minako yelled in excitement.

"_H-Hey! Who's money do you think you'll use?"_

'_Mine, I saved up a lot in Tartarus before fighting Nyx.'_

Minato sighed telepathically, _"Good, just don't expect me to pay."_

Minako pouted at him, _'I didn't ask you to!'_

"Woohoo! Let's go then!" Junpei jumped excitedly like a little kid.

"You wanna come Yukari? My treat, or we can go to the sweet shop near it later." Minako asked, wanting to create a new bond between his brother and Yukari.

"Y-Yeah. Sure! Why not?" Yukari said after hearing about the sweet shop, "I can skip Archery Club for a day at least."

"Cool, then let's get going!"

They headed towards Hagakure.

"Are you sure you don't want to eat, Yuka-tan?" Junpei asked while gobbling his special down.

"Nah, I'd rather just eat at the sweet shop later." Yukari said.

"I don't want to make you wait Yukari," Minako said innocently and then looked at Minato, "Minato, you're done eating, why don't you take Yukari to eat at the sweet shop?"

"Huh? M-me?" Minato asked, confuse of what just happened.

"Well if it's okay, Minato-kun." Yukari said.

"Oh it's okay, I'm finished anyway." Minato quickly said, a faint blush that only Minako can see appeared.

"_Owe you one."_

'_And remember it.'_

After Minato and Yukari left for the sweet shop, Minako finally stopped her act and gobbled the remaining special in one gulp, with a Junpei watching with a wide-open mouth.

"How much for the specials?" Minako asked the ramen guy.

"Two thousand and five hundred yen." The ramen guy replied.

Minako pulled out the bills and gave it to the ramen guy.

"Thank you and come again!" the ramen guy said and waved Minako and Junpei away.

"That was fast…" Junpei said, still swallowing what had happened.

"Yeah, I'm full," Minako said, "I guess I'll go to the Paulownia Mall, I want to check something out. See ya tomorrow!"

Junpei gave a wave and Minako went to the Paulownia Mall to the record shop to find some music for her and Minato.

Meanwhile in the sweet shop…

Yukari and Minato were talking about school and homework.

"Seriously, how could the teacher not even know the answer?" Yukari sighed.

Minato listened patiently and laughed when there was something funny. He didn't feel like interrupting Yukari, not when he had met her again after a long time.

"Ah, that was a good strawberry shortcake!" Yukari said after she finished eating.

"Oh, you're done, then I'll pay." Minato said, asking for the bill.

"N-no, I should pay, I am the one that ate after all." Yukari said.

Minato cast a short smile at Yukari, then immediately changed to his poker face, "It's okay, my sister was the one that was supposed to treat you. And just think of it as a thank-you gift for welcoming us yesterday."

Defeated, Yukari nodded slowly. Then they walked back to the dorm together. When they reached the dorm, Minato opened it to find Minako in the lounge reading a book. Yukari went upstairs to her room and Mitsuru was nowhere to be found.

"_Minako, you owe me money."_

'_Hey, a gentleman is supposed to pay for the lady.'_

"_You are not a lady!"_

'_I am too! And I'm not talking about me, I'm talking about Yukari!'_

Minato blushed a little, but thankfully, no one else than Minako noticed it.

"_Fine! Just this once."_

'_Good.'_

"_Have you met your lover yet?"_

'_&$(*&#$!(!#' _Minako blushed incredible red, almost rivaling with her crimson eyes, but hid herself behind her book.

"_What?"_

'_Why are you asking me that?'_

'_I'm your older twin brother, I'm supposed to know these things!"_

'_No, I have not met him yet.' _Minako glared at her brother. _'And I don't think I'll meet him yet.'_

Minato sat beside Minako, _"Ryoji?"_

'_No! Why are you asking me this- Never mind, we'll meet him later anyway.'_ Minako closed her book and went to her room.

Minato sighed and followed her sister up the stairs and went to his room. Happy that he had a chance to meet with Yukari again alone and sad for is sister that had not yet met with her past lover. Minato opened his laptop and played Innocent Sin Online until evening came. Then he went out to the first floor lounge to read a book that he had borrowed before he was fighting Nyx (which he had forgotten to read and return). He found his sister already sitting reading the book she read in the afternoon. Minato looked closer and saw his sister only acting to read and was watching the scene in front of her. Mitsuru was talking to a silver-haired boy.

"I'm going out for a bit." The silver-haired boy informed.

"…Hm?" Mitsuru said, only noticing the boy now as she closed the book to face him.

"Have you seen the newspapers lately?" the silver-haired boy said.

"…I know." Mitsuru said, "People who had no problems before are suddenly developing acute cases of Apathy Syndrome. I've seen it in the news quite often lately. They say it's due to stress, but…"

"Yeah, right. It has to be THEM." The silver-haired boy scoffed, "Otherwise, it's not worth my time…"

"You have a one-track mind…" Mitsuru insulted, "Will you be okay on your own?"

"Don't worry, I'm just getting a little practice." The silver-haired boy now noticed the twins' presence, "Hello, you must be the Arisato twins. I'm Akihiko."

Minako looked up from her book, "…Hey." Then looked down again, trying to hide her face.

Minator snickered a little, "Hey, I'm Minato and this is Minako." Minato introduced.

"Hey, well then I'm going out." Akihiko said before he went out of the dorm.

Mitsuru sighed, "This isn't a game, Akihiko…"

'…_Akihiko-senpai…'_

"_Your lover?" _Minato copied Minako.

Minako didn't answer, but raised her book a little higher.

"_I knew it."_

"Hm?" Mitsuru said, also noticing the twins, "You two should get to bed, there is still school tomorrow."

"Yes, Mitsuru-senpai." The twins said and went upstairs.

"Good." Mitsuru said and returned to her book.

'_Ikutsuki isn't here today, but he will come tomorrow. I checked it in my phone calendar, he will come tomorrow, so sleep well today.'_

"_Got it."_

And so they went to their rooms.

**DLWolf: And that concludes chapter 3! Phew. I finished chapter 1, 2 & 3 in 2 days. Haha, I got a little caught up in writing. And let's get to the disclaimer shall we? Now who will be my next victim...?**

**Mitsuru: Hey! How come Minato says "EXECUTION"? That's my line!**

**DLWolf: Tsk, tsk, have you ever heard about sharing? And anyway, since you're here, I guess YOU'LL do the disclaimers!**

**Mitsuru: What? No! I refuse to do the disclaimers!**

**DLWolf: If you don't, then I'll give the position of Tartarus leader to Junpei in the upcoming chapters!**

**Mitsuru: … Fine! You win this time!**

**DLWolf: Good. **

**Mitsuru: Disclaimer: DarknessLightWolf does not own P3P or P3 and any characters mention in the fanfiction. Nor will DarknessLightWolf ever own it.**

**DLWolf: Good, but you were easier than I thought to trick. I would never give Junpei the position of Tartarus leader nor will I ever will! He's too much of a Stupei to do that.**

**Junpei: Hey, I resent that!**

**Yukari: Don't you go copying MY line!**

**DLWolf: Whoops, did it again. Well then guys, see you later! *Throws smoke bomb and escapes***

**Mitsuru: When I get DarknessLightWolf, I will make sure DarknessLightWolf will receive the greatest EXECUTION I have ever given!**

**DLWolf: *gulps and runs away* A-Anyway, please R&R, no insulting comments please. And thanks for reading!**


	4. Chapter 4 Fusion

Early the next day, Minako woke up, just a second before her alarm rang. She turned her alarm off.

_I did it again, but this is creeping me out now._

Minako got dressed and went downstairs to the lounge and ate. She found Minato already there and eating, so she joined her brother.

"Did you sleep well?" Minako asked out loud.

"Yes, I just woke up early." Minato said. _"I was too used to sleeping short amounts of time in my dimension because of Tartarus."_

Minako nodded, "Same here, but catching another hour or so last night was actually good. I don't think I'll get used to it."

"But we'll get a rude awakening tomorrow right?" Minato laughed.

Minako joined laughing, "Yeah, I hope that we can still meet them."

"_Did you summon Orpheus the first time too?"  
_

'_Yeah, you too?'_

"_Yes… We better ask Igor about this, I'm very curious about this dimensions and stuff."_

'_We'll meet him tonight… And that bastard Ikutsuki.'_

"_So are you still up for sleeping late?"_

Minako grinned_, 'Of course, playing a few pranks around isn't bad right?'_

Minato smiled_, "Even if you look innocent on the outside, you're a devil in the inside."_

"Heehee, thanks!" Minako said, giving off an innocent smile.

"Hey~" Yukari called out.

"Hey Yukari!" Minako replied.

"I see you're eating breakfast already!" Yukari said, "Both of you must be early risers!"

Minato smirked, "You don't know half of it."

"Let's go to school together!" Yukari said in conclusion.

"Okay then," Minako said, _'I bet you're all excited, aren't you Minato?'_

"_What are you talking about?"_

'_You know what I'm talking about, maybe I'll go first then.' _and before Minato could stop her, Minako playfully slapped her head and said, "Oh I almost forgot! Sorry Yukari! I left my book at school and I need to do my homework! I have to go first, but Minato could go with you though. See ya later!" and left the dorm.

"Later!" Yukari called out.

'_You owe me again.'_

Minato sighed telepathically, _"How many times to do I owe you?"_

'_Twice, but maybe you can repay me later, see ya later!'_

Minato sighed quietly, not letting Yukari know. Then he finished breakfast and washed both his and Minako's dishes. Then he went back to the dining table and waited for Yukari to finish.

"Is Minako-chan always that energetic?" Yukari asked Minato.

"Yeah," Minato said, "I'm not even sure if we're related. We're polar opposites."

"But you have been together for a long time, right?" Yukari asked.

"A very long time," Minato nodded, "We have never been separated once in our lives."

"You're lucky that you have a sister, someone that you can fall back to." Yukari mumbled as she finished eating and washed the dish and came back to the lounge.

"What do you mean?" Minato said, grabbing his book bag and following Yukari to the monorail station.

"You two were always there for each other through good and bad." Yukari said and her mood darkened, "Me, I don't have anyone to fall back to ever since my dad died."

"Oh…" Minato said. He didn't ask more since he knew about Yukari's situation with her mother already and he didn't want to see Yukari sad, "It's okay Yukari, I can be someone you can fall back to." _Oh shoot, did I just let that slip out?_

"Huh?" Yukari asked, confused.

"I mean Minako." Minato said, trying to keep himself calm to think, "Minako can be someone you fall back to. She's always energetic and listens to someone else's problems."

"Well I don't want to trouble her," Yukari said, "Both of you don't have any parents, yet I still have my mother…"

Minato felt his eyes glare intense ice unconsciously, that has always happened when someone mentioned his parents.

"O-Oh, I'm sorry." Yukari said, "Instead of being cheered up, I made you feel in the dumps."

"No, it's okay." Minato lied, "But if you need to cheer up, then tell either me or Minako okay? And we'll come by to help you."

Yukari looked up at Minato with teary eyes, "Thank you Minato."

A familiar voice rang in Minato's head with a card in front of him.

Thou art I… And I am thou…

Thou hast established a new bond…

Thou shalt have our blessing when thou choosest to create a Persona of the Lovers Arcana.

Then the voice mysteriously disappears. Minato smiled, it was a step forward to be lovers with Yukari again. He missed her, but he must be patient in creating the Social Link to max so that they can be lovers. The monorail finally came and the two walked in and they silently waited until the monorail reached the school and walked into their homeroom and they found Minako already waiting for Minato.

'_So what happened?'_

"_I got the Lovers Arcana Social Link level 1."_

'_That was fast. You seriously owe me.'_

"_I'll see what I can do to help you Minako." _Minato stared at her, _"But if I see Akihiko ditch you, then I will-"_

'_Okay, I get it, but Akihiko isn't that type of guy. Oh, class is starting, get in your seat.'_

Minato obeyed and the whole class became silent when Ms. Toriumi entered the class, and everything became boring. So Minato silently slipped on his headphones and Minako slept.

"Psst! Hey, Minako and Minato, what's the answer?" Junpei said, waking up Minako.

"Utsubo Kubota." Minako said, annoyed and Junpei repeated the answer.

After he was praised by the teacher, Junpei looked at Minako and asked, "Dude, how did you know that?"

"Lucky guess." Minako lied. She had remembered the answer since the last time in her dimension, Junpei had also woken her from her sleep and she had given him the wrong answer (by telling him "Junpei Iori" and getting a laugh), now she thought that she would make it up to Junpei by giving him the correct answer.

'_Next time, if Junpei asks for an answer, say _"Junpei Iori"_.'_

"_Why?"_

'_Just for fun. You'll see later. Khehehehe.'_

Minato shuddered at his sister's sudden change of heart. He knew that Junpei had pressed the wrong button when he had woken Minako up from her sleep. Then he went to sleep too with his Mp3 still on.

The day ended when Yukari and Junpei woke both of them up. Yukari had to go somewhere and Junpei wanted to play Innocent Sin Online, so Minato and Minako went to Hagakure and ate the ramen there. After Minato payed for the bill (he owed Minako) they went over to the dorm and saw Yukari and Ikutsuki in the lounge.

'_Ikutsuki…' _Minako growled and gritted her teeth, _'Minato, stay on plan, do not get into S.E.E.S for a while. I want to see what Ikutsuki will do. If they do not have Wild Card holders, they will not succeed in defeating the Shadows that appear on the full moons.'_

"_Agreed. Just act you don't know Ikutsuki and try to at least be normal, okay?"_

'_Fine.'_

They both went over to Ikutsuki and Yukari.

"Oh. They're back." Yukari stated.

"So these are our new guests…" Ikutsuki said, acting as if he was peaceful.

_Yeah, right._

Ikutsuki introduced himself and talked about non-related matters about his name and apologized about the accommodations, he asked if there were any questions.

"'_Yes we do. Why don't you just go curl up and die?"'_

But of course, they couldn't say that out loud and just said, "No."

"Then, I hope you have a successful school year. Now, if you'll excuse me…" Ikutsuki said and left the lounge.

'_That's our cue, Minato. Remember to not sleep and just act as if nothing happened when the Dark Hour comes.'_

"_What are you going to be doing?"_

'_Oh nothing, probably homework and stuff. Say, do you have Innocent Sin Online? Let's play it in your room. It's been a long time since I've played it.'_

"_Sure. You do have a laptop right?"_

'…_I left it in Tartarus.'_

Minato didn't want to ask why and how Minako left her laptop in Tartarus but he just told her, _"Okay then, we'll take turns playing."_

'_Yay! Thanks Minato.'_

_"Let's go to my room then."_

And they took turns playing Innocent Sin Online, meeting only one available player. Minako is sure that Minato knows who the player is, but she didn't ask yet. She wanted to find out herself later when she buys her own laptop. They played until half past eleven and Minako went back to her own room and read a book while Minato finished his overloaded homework. And just a minute before the Dark Hour, Minako changes to doing homework and Minato changes to reading a book.

_23:59:57_

_23:59:58_

_23:59:59_

_00:00:00_

_Dark Hour_

Minato is still reading a book and Minako is still doing her homework.

'_What are you doing?'_

"_Reading, you?"_

'_Homework.'_

"_They're looking at us now."_

'_I know, especially that Ikutsuki. What do you think we should do? Go to the roof?'_

"_Probably not, the command room is on the fourth floor, so we have to pass it and they would be able to catch us and interrogate us."_

'_So what do we do?'_

"_Well, there's no particular events today except for going to the Velvet Room. How about we sleep for today?"_

'…_I was looking forward to beating Ikutsuki today. Oh well, I guess that can wait.'_

And the two climbed on their beds and slept.

In their dreams, their minds went to the Velvet Room and the door opened, revealing Igor, Theodore and Elizabeth.

"Welcome back, our valued guests." Theodore greeted while bowing a little.

"Hey Theo!" Minako greeted back in response, flashing a smile and looked around in the almost empty room, "Are you sure that there are other visitors than us?"

"Not yet, but in time, they will come." Igor answered.

"Today was the day that all of you explained to us what Personas are and the power of our Wild Cards, isn't it?" Minato said.

"Correct." Elizabeth confirmed, "We are sure you know everything about the Wild Card by now, but if you have questions, feel free to ask."

"Um, we have questions about these dimensions, they're all new to us, so…" Minako started.

"Ah yes, we have ventured that in quite detail, haven't we?" Igor said, "Well then, let's continue. Imagine that there are many clones of Earth, and that these clones are dimensions. No one knows which Earth is the original Earth, but that's not the point. The point is that in each clone, some things might be altered. For example, in Minato's dimension, the seal of Nyx is a boy, who is Minato. However, in Minako's dimension, the seal of Nyx is the girl version of Minato, who is Minako."

Minato stared at Igor, "So you mean that if I became a girl, I would look like THAT?"

"What's wrong with being me?" Minako grumbled, "A lot of people like me and have crushes on me. You talk about me like I was a Shadow or something."

"Sorry Minako." Minato apologized, "Just shock."

"However it may seem impossible, it is quite true." Igor said, the twins stared at Igor for time seemed to have stopped, "There were some changes to Minako's personality since she was a girl. And by some strange occurrence, your dimensions became one, thus creating a fused dimension."

"Yes you said something about this before…" Minako pondered.

"There was nothing serious that occurred, except for the fact that both Minako and Minato is both here together and that time was reversed." Igor continued, "We are still finding the reason why the dimensions fused, but since it did, some changes has occurred."

"You mean like us becoming fraternal twins, having our memories about the original year, having all our items with us and being telepathic?" Minako asked.

"Those were all **made** changes." Igor explained, "What we haven't explained yet are **natural **changes. Since Minako nor Minato should be here together in the first time, there were changes to both of you. Now, both of you possess another card other than the Wild Card."

"What do you mean?" Minato asked, "A Persona card?"

"Not quite." Igor said, "Both of you possess the Fusion Card."

"Fusion Card?" Minako asked, "To combine Personas together?"

"No. To combine both of you together." Igor said, Minato and Minako stared at Igor with wide eyes, "To combine both Minato and Minako together during combat with Shadows."

"What do you mean?" Minato asked again.

"What good will the Fusion Card do?" Minako asked.

"Combining both of you together will result in exceptional strength, defense and evasion, and it would boost the stats of all of your Personas to max." Igor said, "But this can only be done in a short time and you will be very exhausted after you have combined together and it can only be used once per week."

"It sounds good, but how do we do this?" Minako asked curiously.

"Theodore and Elizabeth will demonstrate it to you." Igor said.

"May we borrow your Evoker for a while?" Elizabeth asked, Minako and Minato gave their Evokers to them. "When you summon your Persona, you shoot your head, correct?" Theodore and Elizabeth demonstrated by pointing the Evokers to their heads.

"To summon the Fusion Card, you shoot your heart." Theo said, demonstrating it by pointing the Evokers to their chests. "And the Fusion Cards will appear in front of you. Time will stop for ten seconds for you to shoot these Fusion Cards with your Evokers. It is crucial that both of you shoot it, or the combination will cancel, so it is like a last second decision. If one does not shoot it, the combination will still cancel, since we need both of you to do the combination."

"When you shoot the Fusion Cards, both of you will combine into one person." Igor continued, "Why don't you try it out now?"

The twins hesitated, they had actually wanted to save it for when they will fight the Magician Shadow the next day.

"Do not worry, it is only a trial, you can use it tomorrow if you want." Igor said as if reading their minds. "Time won't stop today if you try it which would be proof it is only a trial."

"Here are you Evokers back." Elizabeth gave it back to the twins, "Do not worry, it won't hurt, it would just be like summoning your Personas."

The twins shakily pointed the Evokers at their hearts, which summoned the nostalgic memories of when they first summoned their Personas, Orpheus.

"'_I can do this…"' _they told themselves and each other_. _They closed their eyes and tried to maintain their breathing. _"'Here we go!"'_ and the gunshots rang out in the Velvet Room. The twins then opened their eyes and saw the Fusion Cards, Wild Cards but instead of being green, it was red. The twins quickly shoot the Fusion Cards and a flash of light appeared, quickly disappearing the twins and someone else has taken their place.

The person moved their hands, it was very light, featherless, and power coursed through the person's veins. A new experience, and the person could sense the Personas awaken from their slumber with new power.

"Would you like to come here and see yourself?" Theo called over.

The person walked over to where Theo was and looked at the mirror. It was a perfect combination of the twins. Having Minato's body and Minato's hair model, but with Minako's hair color and eyes. It was perfect, nobody will know the person, except maybe the S.E.E.S members might mistake the person for the twins.

"Woah!" the person said, but quickly shut up. The person's mouth had just released both the voices of Minako and Minato together and merged, which led to a robotic like voice like the voice alteration device, but the voice was still unrecognizable at least.

"Your clothing has also changed if you look closely." Theo added.

It was true, the person did not have Minato's school uniform, but the person was now wearing full gold armor from neck to toe with two wings on its back, and it felt weightless. And the person has only realized about a gold biker helmet it was holding now and the person put it on. Nobody would know who the person is now.

"Being combined has its other purposes." Igor told the person, "You can fly now and the gold armor can make you invisible. But be careful and be aware when you split."

The person nodded at Igor.

"Now we need a name." Igor said, capturing the attention of the person. "Would you like your friends to know who you are?"

"No, not yet." The person stated.

"Then we need a name unrelated to Minato Arisato or Minako Arisato." Igor said.

"…Master Minato and Minako, if I may." Elizabeth spoke up, "Would you like to consider using the name Fuseus?"

"…It's a combination of the word fuse and Orpheus, is it not?" Igor asked.

"Yes it is." Elizabeth answered.

"The name sounds weird, yet it is still unrecognizable." Igor said. "Very well, use that name temporarily. Whenever someone asks who you are, answer that you are Fuseus. It is not a real word, so I doubt that they will have a clue about what that is. And be very careful not to let anyone see you shoot your heart, or they will ask questions. Unfortunately, our time is up. See you when we next meet." And the Velvet Room began to disappear from their sight, before it did, Fuseus can feel itself separating back to Minato and Minako.

The next day, they woke up and went to school with Yukari like usual, then they went to the sweet shop and ate there and went back to the dorm, and then they played Innocent Sin Online again (it's kind of an addiction for the twins before they came to Gekkoukan.) and met with the person called Maya again.

"She's a teacher at our school." Minato stated quietly.

"No kidding?" Minako asked with wide eyes.

"Nope. Maya here is maybe Ms. Toriumi, she doesn't like Mr. Ekoda and Ms. Kanou. She said that Ms. Kanou here has fake breasts." Minato told her.

"That is too much information, Minato." Minako said as she playfully punched him on the arm.

"Did you get a new laptop yet?" Minato asked.

"Tomorrow I will," Minako said._ 'It's ten now, we should hack into the bank of consoles now.'_

"_Good idea, let's go before anyone notices us. They must be in the lounge, they always were."_

The two crept up the stairs to the fourth floor and Minato unlocked the door to the command room and hacked into the bank of consoles.

"_What should I hack into?" _

'_Make the screen go black when it's the Dark Hour, so it won't be operative and we could sneak out then.'_

Minato typed on the bank of consoles and shut it down. _"Done, what should we do during the Dark Hour?"_

'_Wait in your room. I still need to tutor you in Classic Lit.'_

"_Fine. Let's go."_

And they crept away and locked the door to the command room. They went to Minato's room and Minako started teaching him about Classic Literature.

_23:59:57_

_23:59:58_

_23:59:59_

_00:00:00_

_Dark Hour_

'_It's time, let's go.'_

"_Where?"_

'_How about the command room? They're probably having a fit about the controls.'_

"_Nah, we probably shouldn't. They could see us when we come in anyway."_

'_But what if we used our new power? The Magician Shadow is probably very weak anyway, I think we would have enough energy to defeat it then.'_

Minato thought about it for a while, then nodded and took out his holster and put it around his waist and took out his Evoker, but stared at it for a while. Minako was putting the holster around her waist when she saw Minato staring at the Evoker.

'_What's wrong?'_

"_The S.E.E.S engraving is gone."_

Minako took out her Evoker and realized the engraving on hers was gone as well.

'_Do you think Igor erased the engraving?'_

"_Probably so. It might be his fault the dimensions were fused, so maybe he was trying to help us."_

'_Then we should get going, let's called Fuseus.'_

The twins pointed their Evokers at their hearts and pulled the trigger. The Fusion Cards materialized and they shot at the cards as well. The flash of light returned and in out came Fuseus with Minako and Minato gone. Fuseus put the golden helmet on.

'_Let's go. Lead the way, Fuseus!'_

Fuseus crept up the stairs and when he reached the fourth floor, he unconsciously became invisible, and he only realized this when he looked at his arms and legs which were gone. He creaked the door open slowly and gently as so that the S.E.E.S wouldn't see him. But they were too occupied trying to find the problem with the consoles.

"What's happening to the consoles? It has never done this before!" Ikutsuki yelled, almost losing his temper.

"I don't know Chairman," Mitsuru calmly said, typing in the keyboard of the consoles, "but it seems like someone has hacked into this consoles, or it could be a slight malfunction."

"Can you still get in touch with Akihiko? Can you fix the problem with the consoles?" Ikutsuki said, almost desperate.

"No and yes Chairman." Mitsuru said, typing in a few more words into the consoles, and the screen turned on, "I got it Chairman! It seems someone hack-!"

The screen was on and it showed the live recordings from the cameras in Minato's and Minako's room, but there was no one in.

"Oh shit." Fuseus muttered below his breath.

Mitsuru's sharp hearing heard Fuseus, "Who's there!" but only faced a door that was widely open and the door to the rooftop was open.

"Eeek!" Yukari screamed, particularly afraid of ghosts.

"What happened? Why was I disconnected?" Akihiko's voice called out to Mitsuru.

"Akihiko, we got an intruder in the dorm!" Mitsuru answered, "And the consoles were hacked. I have a feeling that this intruder hacked the consoles!"

"'_Damn right I did."'_ Fuseus thought as he crept up the stairs to the rooftop. _"'But hell, I am not an intruder!"'_

"Mitsuru! I got a Shadow, and it's one of them!" Akihiko said, "And it's heading your way!"

"Guh! I have no time for this Akihiko!" Mitsuru shouted at him. "The consoles were hacked, there is an intruder in the dorm and the Arisato twins are missing!"

"The Arisato twins are missing?" Akihiko shouted, "Mitsuru, what the hell is going on in there!"

"This is no time for bickering you two!" Ikutsuki yelled at them.

"I-I'm sorry Chairman. Akihiko, distract the Shadow. Takeba, find the Arisato twins. If you cannot find them, then escape!" Mitsuru commanded.

"Y-yes Mitsuru-senpai!" Yukari said.

"Hurry!" Mitsuru told her.

Yukari scurried out of the command room and looked for the Arisato twins in every room. But as the Shadow got closer (and as the twins predicted), Yukari came down the lounge, but ran back up to the rooftops to get away from the Shadow. When Yukari came up to the rooftop, she found the intruder flying just above the rooftop and was beautifully shining by the green moon.

"Who is that Takeba?" Mitsuru asked.

"I don't know senpai." Yukari said truthfully, "Who are you? Were you the one that hacked the consoles? Where are the Arisato twins?" Yukari demanded.

"My name is Fuseus. Yes I am the one that hacked the consoles. And the Arisato twins are safe, do not worry about them." Fuseus answered in a calm tone.

"Why are you doing this?" Yukari asked.

Fuseus remained silent, not answering her answer.

"Be careful Takeba! I sense a Shadow that is different from the one that Akihiko had encountered earlier!" Mitsuru told Yukari.

"What!" Yukari screeched.

Then it came. The Magician Shadow. Hands everywhere carrying swords and the middle hand carrying a mask with a 'I' on the forehead.

"You gotta be kidding me! It climbed up the wall…?" Yukari said, still at shock of confronted her.

"They're on the roof!" Akihiko shouted from the command room.

"That gigantic Shadow… Just what is it we're dealing with?" Mitsuru pondered.

"Let's go Mitsuru!" Akihiko said.

"Wait!" Ikutsuki called to them.

"_Damn it Ikutsuki, do you want Yukari to die?"_

"O-Oh yeah… I have to fight…" Yukari said hesitantly.

"No need for that, Yukari." Fuseus said as he materialized a red Evoker out of thin air and shot himself with it, "Lucifer! Morning Star!"

Lucifer materialized in front of Fuseus and shot down the Magician Shadow, killing it instantly.

'_Minato, I think that was overkill.'_

"_If we want to make a good first impression then we have to make an overkill."_

Both Minato and Minako that was inside Fuseus could feel themselves splitting out from Fuseus. Fuseus quickly went over beside Yukari and opened his wings to reveal Minato and Minako.

"Until we meet again." Fuseus said and disappeared in a flash of light.

Minato and Minako acted as if they have just awakened, "Ngh, what happened?" Minako asked.

"F-Fuseus…" Yukari sighed.

'_Yeah right, a good impression. Now look at Yukari drooling over Fuseus!'_

"…"

'_Oh well, just prove that you're better than Fuseus, then brother.' _Minako gave a telepathic grin, _'Oh wait until I see THAT!'_

"_S-Shut up!"_

"Are you two all right?" Yukari asked, now noticing Minato and Minako.

"Fine, but what happened?" Minako asked curiously.

"There was this dreamy guy called Fuseus came, and he could fly and stuff and-" Yukari noticed a group normal Shadow crawling over towards Yukari, "EEEK! NO, GET IT AWAY FROM ME!"

"Calm down Yukari," Minako said, "We'll take care of it."

"Take a rest Yukari," Minato smiled gently at her, running if front of her to defend her. He took out his Evoker and raised it to his head, "Susano-o! God's Hand!" crushing one of the Shadow.

"Lilith! Maziodyne!" Minako called out as she placed her Evoker to her head, killing the rest of the Shadows.

Speechless, the S.E.E.S just watched with amazement at the sudden aggressiveness of the twins.

"Ugh…" Minako and Minato groaned and collapsed, passed out.

"Minato? Minako? Can you hear me? Wake up!" Yukari called but to no avail. They were transferred that night to the Tatsumi Memorial Hospital. And ten days later, they woke up.

**DLWolf: Whew, that is a long chapter. I was glad to get it done; I'm so tired for the day! But no… I have to do the disclaimers!**

**Minato: Since when did you do the disclaimers?**

**DLWolf: Ah! You can do it then! Come here and read it out from this paper.**

**Minato: No. I've been kind enough to do the story, do you think I want to read the disclaimers?**

**DLWolf: No… but if you don't I'll kill Yukari in the next chapter!**

**Minato: If you do, then I'll tell Mitsuru where you're hiding! (read disclamer chapter 3)**

**DLWolf: …Touche. How did you know where to find me anyway?**

**Minato: I'm still surprised that Mitsuru hasn't checked your secret cookie shed in your room.**

**DLWolf: Good point. Want a cookie?**

**Minato: Cookie!**

**DLWolf: No! Do the disclaimers and I'll give you a cookie!**

**Minato: *Pouts* Fine! Disclaimers: DarknessLightWolf does not own P3P/P3 and any characters in it. Now gimme the cookie!**

**DLWolf: Here. Who knew that Minato actually likes cookies? Must remember to write that down and bribe him again… H-Hey, what are you doing with the Evoker?**

**Minato: …Thanatos, Tempest Slash.**

**DLWolf: *Dodges first slash* Haha! Miss! *Dodges second slash* Haha! You miss again! *Gets hit by a soccer ball* Oof! Hey that wasn't fair!**

**Minato: All's fair in love and war…**

**DLWolf: Readers, thanks for keeping up with me! Please R&R and I don't want any insulting comments please! Thanks to Boomers527, cherrytan, and espresso x cappuccino for making this in one of their favorites! And sorry BlazingFireAngelXXX, I can't put Minato X Minako since they're twins in this story! Well, all that is done and now you Minato… Hey where'd he go?**

**Minato: Haha, you can't catch me!**

**DLWolf: Hey get back here! See ya later readers!**


	5. Chapter 5 Confrontation

Minato and Minako dreamed about the Velvet Room, like they did a year ago, and went inside and met with the residents of the Velvet Room.

"Welcome back, Master Minako and Master Minato." Theo said as he bowed slightly.

"Hi Theo!" Minako greeted back enthusiastically.

"Ah, you came. I forgot to give the Velvet Key like I was supposed to do yesterday." Igor said, "But I assume you still have it, yes?"

Minato and Minako pulled out the Velvet Keys that they have been using to get into the Velvet Room in the back alley of the Paulownia Mall and in Tartarus.

"Well that's good." Igor said, "But I do not have anything else to share with you, you know that you can combine your Persona here and about your Personas."

"So we're stuck here for ten days?" Minako asked disbelievingly.

After a long silence, Minato spoke up, "How about we play a game?"

"A game?" Minako asked.

"How about tongue twisters?" Minato said, "Theo and Elizabeth can join too if they want to."

"I would be more than happy to join on a game that the humans play." Theo replied.

"I think I will watch Theo play first." Elizabeth replied.

"Okay then." Minako said, jotting down some words on a piece of paper, "Read it out loud and read it fast Theo."

"Sea shells sea shells by the sea shells." Theo said quickly.

"…"

"T-Theo."

"'_How did he miss the _sea shore_?"'_

"Brother, it does not work like that." Elizabeth explained, "It's she sells sea shells by the sea shore."

"Elizabeth, that was perfect!" Minako praised.

"T-Thank you." Elizabeth said, blushing a little.

They played a few more games, with Elizabeth winning all of them and Theo playing poorly.

"I'm afraid your times are up." Igor announced.

"That was fast." Minako said.

"The time here goes slower than in the human world." Igor reminded, "And be reminded to come here again later, I know both of you are experienced, but that does not mean that you do not need to combine your Personas. Until we meet again."

When Minako woke up, the first thing she did was look around. She saw her brother already awake and was already talking to Yukari, but it didn't last long since Minato had found out about Yukari's situation days ago. Then Yukari noticed Minako was awake and walked over to her.

"How are you feeling, Minako?" Yukari asked.

"I'm fine, thanks." Minako replied.

"_Exhausted?"_

'_Very.'_

"So my father died in the '99 explosion and…" Yukari blabbed.

Minako didn't feel good to block Yukari out, but she needed to think about what had happened yesterday. She scolded Minato because he had let slip Yukari's name when they were Fuseus, but Yukari probably didn't remember that.

"The weird thing is about that guy called Fuseus last night was that he knew my name!" Yukari said, excited.

"'_Oh shit."'_

'_I told you Minato…'_

"_It was an accident! When she asks how Fuseus knows her name, just don't answer!"_

'_Fine.'_

"By the way, did you guys know why Fuseus kidnapped you two?" Yukari asked.

"_Oh shit. I did not see this one coming." _But Minako was ready for that.

"Probably a distraction. Maybe it wants to lure you to the rooftop." Minako answered quickly.

"Do you think that this Fuseus is a Persona-user?" Yukari asked, "O-Oh, you don't know what a Persona is don't you?"

Minako let out a smile, "Can you tell us tomorrow evening instead with the whole group? I need to tell everybody something then."

"Sure. But you will be released from the hospital tomorrow morning. And we have school then, so…" Yukari said, dragging a bag she brought, "Here, your change of clothes for tomorrow. The doctor said you're well enough to go to school, so be sure to go to school tomorrow, or you'll need to face Mitsuru-senpai.

"Thanks Yukari!" Minako thanked.

"No problem. Oh I need to get going. See you tomorrow!" Yukari said and she went out of the room.

"What do we do now?" Minato asks.

"I don't know. Does sleeping sound good to you?" Minako said, already closing her eyes.

'_Lucky you.'_

"_What?" _

'_You got Yukari to visit you.'_

"…"

'_It's okay. I'm just joking.'_

"…_I'll help you later, okay?"_

'_Deal.'_

And they went to sleep again until the next day. The went to school as usual and met up with Yukari and Junpei. And as expected, Yukari told the twins to meet up with Ikutsuki after school. They sighed and groaned and continued with the classes. As requested, they immediately went to the dorm after school and met up with the S.E.E.S plus Ikutsuki on the fourth floor.

"Ah, there you are. I'm glad both of you are okay." Ikutsuki greeted.

"'_As if."'_

"The reason I asked you here was because I needed to talk to you. Please have a seat." The twins gritted their teeth, but followed anyway, "Oh, before that. I believe I mentioned him earlier, but this is Akihiko."

"How ya doin'?" Akihiko greeted.

Minako had to swallow her saliva to keep herself from bursting out. But thankfully for her and Minato, she didn't. She stayed in her seat the whole way.

"_Let me talk. I owe you anyway."_

'_No I will. I still need to get my revenge on Ikutsuki.'_

"_Fine. Hey! Then I owe you again!"_

'_Heehee. Oh well. Just watch and let the master do this.'_

Minato was annoyed, his sister was persistent, sure, but that didn't mean that she wasn't good at confronting people. She was good, but with Minato's poker face, he was even better.

"Okay, let me start off by asking this… Would you believe me if a day consists more than 24 hours?" Ikutsuki asked, expecting a good reaction.

Minako kept a poker face similar to Minato's and her eyes was emanating the icy glare that her brother has, maybe even more piercing. "Yes I do. If someone has experienced it for ten years already."

"Ten years?" Mitsuru demanded, "No wonder you were both so strong earlier. But ten years isn't enough to be THAT strong! What did you do with your Persona?"

Minako shrugged, "I have my ways."

The S.E.E.S group watched in horror. Nobody, NOBODY, shrugs off Mitsuru when she asked a question. Thankfully, Mitsuru calmed herself down before she was able to make an Execution to Minako.

"But you two are aware of the Dark Hour and the Shadows?" Mitsuru asked.

"Of course, we know as much as you do." Minako said calmly.

'"_Maybe even more."'_

"How? I don't believe it." Mitsuru asked in shock.

Akihiko couldn't handle it anymore, "Are you sure you heard yourself correctly? You know as much as we do?"

Minako almost flinched by the tone in Akihiko's voice, but regained her composure, "Yes. The Dark Hour occurs between one day and the next. It occurs when the clock strikes twelve. Shadows are beings that manifests off humans. And then there is Tartarus."

She got them there.

"How do you know about Tartarus?" Mitsuru asked.

Minako shrugged again, "I told you. We know as much as you do."

"_Want me to take over?"_

'_Gladly.'_

"_You owe me."_

'…_Fine.'_

"Tartarus is Gekkokan High when the Dark Hour occurs, it is said to be the nest of the Shadows. Am I not correct?" Minato said, taking over.

The S.E.E.S group stared in amazement and shock. Not even Yukari knows about Tartarus yet and some non-group people already know with details!

"Then let's get straight to the point." Ikutsuki said, "We want you to join our team."

"And you didn't asked about our Evokers?" Minato asked, quite surprised that even Mitsuru forgot about that.

"Y-Yes, your Evokers! How did you get them?" Mitsuru asked.

"I won't tell you that or you would get suspicious about us." Minato said.

'_What the hell are you doing?'_

"_Beating around the bush."_

"We already are suspicious about you guys!" Akihiko shouted at him, almost losing his temper.

"And you are asking us to join your group?" Minato asked, pretending to be curious, "Why?"

"Your power is extraordinary, you two are very powerful and experienced fighters, which makes a special asset to our team." Ikutsuki explained.

"So I'm guessing that all of you have a Persona, correct?" Minato asked.

"Yes, except for me." Ikutsuki said.

"Then why are you alive?" Minato asked.

"What?"

"You heard me. Why are you alive?" Minato repeated, "People that do not have Personas will be preyed by the Shadows, even if they are active in the Dark Hour. It does not make any sense, don't you think? This dorm isn't even safe! You saw it yesterday night! It climbed up the rooftop!"

"'_Gotcha."'_

"I-I uh…" Ikutsuki said, lost for words.

"Are you one of the Lost now?" Minato said with a teasing tone in his voice.

"Shut up!" Ikutsuki shouted, "Even if I do not have a Persona, I am still active in the Dark Hour because I have to supervise them!"

"I don't believe you." Minato replied.

"What?"

"Are you sure you do not have any other motives? I'm surprised you're still here after seeing the Shadows and knowing what they're up against." Minato said.

"You…!" Ikutsuki started.

"And then I have question." Minato said, "Do you even know who Fuseus is?"

"How did…?"

"We were kidnapped by him, if you remember." Minato reminded, "And he is a much better Persona-user than us two."

"He disappeared!" Ikutsuki said, "If he was here then we would have had him in our group already!"

Minato's phone rang and he picked it up, "Hello? Excuse us for one moment." And he dragged Minako with him to outside of the lounge.

"What are we going to do with them? They're impossible to get into our group!" Ikutsuki complained.

"But they made some very good points indeed." Mitsuru agreed, "Just how are you able to be active, Chairman?"

"Not you too! I told you before," Ikutsuki said, "I was trained to be active in the Dark Hour!"

"Oh, really?" Minako asked from the doorway, "I would be very curious to know what training~"

They stared at Minako and Minato who has already finished their call.

"I called a friend of mine." Minato said and he stepped forward to take his seat.

Fuseus opened the door and came in.

"You are-!" Yukari said, dumbfounded.

"Yes, I'm glad to see you safe, Yukari." Fuseus said, and he kneeled down and kissed Yukari's hand. Yukari squealed.

'_Hey! Quit being a gentleman!'_

"_But you said I have to be!"_

'_Do you want Yukari to fall for you or Fuseus?'_

_"…"_

Fuseus stood and took a step back. "I heard you wanted to see me."

"Y-Yes… I-I hope we weren't being a bother." Ikutsuki said, fear written all over his face.

"No, not at all." Fuseus replied, crossing his arms.

"Why is it that you put on a helmet and used voice alteration?" Ikutsuki asked.

"Because it can protect my head and my voice has already been like this since I was born." Fuseus replied, "Why do you think I use a helmet?"

"F-Fine!" Ikutsuki said, defeated, "But you are acquainted with the Arisato twins?"

"Sort of." Fuseus replied, "I did kidnap them after all, and I gave them my cell phone number. I was using them as bait and I wanted to pay them back as an apology."

"Well then Fuseus." Ikutsuki said, "We are the S.E.E.S, the Specialized Extracurricular Execution Squad. We hope that you would like to join us."

"No, not yet." Fuseus replied.

"What? What do you mean?" Ikutsuki asked.

"Not yet, the same as the Arisato twins." Fuseus said. "We would like to follow on your missions and observe, then we will decide what to do."

Ikutsuki had no reply to that, but he finally let out a word, "Fine." Ikutsuki looked at Mitsuru, who was watching with an open mouth but nodded slightly.

"I don't have much time, I need to go back. So can I please discuss with the twins for a while?" Fuseus asked and they all nodded, "Thank you."

The three went out.

"Thanks for coming Theo and Elizabeth." Minako said quietly, "Just for taking our appearances and acting a little."

"Your welcome. It is a pleasure to serve our guests." Theo said when they reverted to their original forms.

"Until we meet again!" Elizabeth said and they disappeared.

Minako and Minato went back in the room. "Are there still some unfinished business?"

"No. Observe if you want, but make your decision quickly." Mitsuru said.

"Of course I will." Minako said, "And don't worry, the Shadows in Tartarus might be a little bit too easy for us. So don't worry about helping us then."

"Why are you so eager to go to Tartarus?" Ikutsuki asked.

"Oh, no reason." Minako said cheerfully, "Well, maybe we'll go tomorrow, I'm sleepy all of the sudden. And as Fuseus had said, we would like to just watch all of you first and join later."

Ikutsuki just stared at them.

"Good night now! Don't let the Shadows bite you!" Minako waved cheerfully and the twins went into their rooms.

"That was…Unexpected." Mitsuru said.

Ikutsuki went over to the bank of consoles and watched the recording of the night where Fuseus first appeared before S.E.E.S. Ikutsuki smiled, "We have to make a good impression so that they will join, especially Fuseus, he is a very special asset."

The next day, Junpei was literally jumping for joy. He was excited, **too** excited, about joining S.E.E.S. Then night came and the introduction for Junpei came.

"WHAT? JUNPEI?" Yukari said in disbelief.

"I know, Akihiko-senpai here said that he found me crying like a baby in front of the convenience store!" Junpei said.

"Didn't happen to us." The twins said, "We've been fighting Shadows for ten years now."

"What really?" Junpei said in surprise. "But I was more surprised that Yukari and the Arisato twins join S.E.E.S!"

"We're not joining S.E.E.S." Minato stated.

"Not yet." Ikutsuki added, the twins glared at him to shut up.

"What? You must be crazy! You two have the power and you don't want to help?" Junpei asked.

"Yep." Minako said enthusiastically, "We just want to watch first, and we'll come with you to Tartarus, maybe just a little fighting here and there. But that's about it."

"Okay then, at least you two will still fight, right?" Junpei asked nervously.

"Oh hey, where's Fuseus?" Yukari asked eagerly.

"Fuseus? What's that?" Junpei asked.

"_Who's_ that." Yukari corrected, "He is the most powerful Persona-user ever!" and then she sighed dreamily.

For once, Minato was jealous of Fuseus. Then he mentally hit himself. He can't be jealous of Fuseus, he would be jealous of himself and Minako!

"What! I bet I can crush him in a second!" Junpei exclaimed.

"Beat us first, then you can try to beat Fuseus." The twins said at the same time.

"No more talking, the Dark Hour is approaching." Ikutsuki said.

"Yes, let's go then."

They used the monorail to get to school and waited at the front gates. Junpei and Yukari was still in shock of the school being Tartarus and was stunned when they watched the transformation, but Minato and Minako were used to it already. They went inside and the twins went to the Velvet Room.

"Welcome, dear guests." Igor addressed.

"Hey Igor," Minako greeted back, "We just wanted to say thank you to Theo and Elizabeth for earlier, I didn't know they could do that!"

"Your welcome." Theo and Elizabeth said, "It is our job to help our guests."

"Then can we ask for more help when we change into Fuseus?" Minako asked cheerfully.

"Of course." Theo said, "Anything for our guests."

"Thank you Theo!"

Theo blushed slightly, but it quickly passed.

"Then you should hurry and get back. You wouldn't want them to worry about you, correct?" Igor said, "Oh, and we found something about the dimensions. It has happened once. But for now, the only information useful is that the blocked paths of Tartarus may be blocked to S.E.E.S but not to you two, since you have both passed through it the last time."

"Then we'll keep that in mind." Minako said.

"Until we meet again." Igor said.

Minako and Minato came back to Tartarus and they prepared for battle. Being very experienced, they still have the best equipment available for battle, and for everyone in the group. So they asked Junpei and Yukari to equip it, but they were still not sure how they would be able to handle the power of the equipment.

'_Oh well, let's just see later. Khehehehehe.'_

"_You seriously hate Ikutsuki don't you?"_

'_Of course. After getting all that through us to just backstab us.'_

"…"

"Let's go then." Minako said enthusiastically.

"Wait, we have to assign a leader." Mitsuru said.

"The Arisato twins will be the leaders." Akihiko said.

"'_Cliché."'_

"Minato go ahead." Minako said, giving way for her brother.

Minato nodded, "Okay then, I'll be the leader for today."

"What? Why them? They're not even in the group!" Junpei whined.

"Can you summon your Persona like they can?" Akihiko asked, "And they have a ten-year experience. You don't even have one-day experience."

"Hey! I resent that!" Junpei said.

"Then let's go. Can't keep any Shadow waiting!" Minako said and went through the entrance of Tartarus. Minato and the rest followed.

"Cool!" Junpei said.

"You said that you've been to Tartarus before?" Yukari asked.

"Yes, but only until the front gates." Minato lied, he has been at the top floor.

"Can you hear me?" Mitsuru's voice appeared, "I do not know if you are good enough to go to the next floor, but we'll see."

'_Split up?'_

"_Sure, why not?"_

"Split up! Yukari goes with me, you're support right? Junpei go alone, Minako can take care of herself." Minato ordered.

They split up, exploring the floor. Worried about Junpei, Minako followed him and observed him fighting. When it was clear he was about to lose, Minako called out Attis and used Megidola on the enemies. Junpei complained about Minako wiping the enemies out, so Minako let him be. When Junpei fainted, she was tempted to leave him be, but she finally used Recarm and Junpei became red with embarrassment and didn't complain about Minako cutting into battle.

Minato was very worried about letting Yukari alone, the reason he went with her. Like Minako, Minato let Yukari fight halfway and cuts in for the other half, to let Yukari gain experience. Mitsuru finally said that they could go on to the next floor, where the groups were separated like the last floor. And they went up quite quickly, with Minako and Minato defeating the mid-way bosses and they reached the end of the Thebel block.

"That was faster than I had expected." Mitsuru praised, "Good work group! This seems to be the end of the block. You can't go through here."

"Really?" Minato asked and stepped forward to the stairs, passing through the gate. Minako followed as well.

"H-How?" Mitsuru asked.

The twins shrugged and climbed up the stairs.

"Can you try to follow them?" Mitsuru asked and the two friends stepped forward and tried to reach the stairs, but the gate blocked their way.

"How can they do that?" Yukari wondered.

"I don't know, I'll ask them to go down for now, then we can discuss it with the Chairman." Mitsuru said, "Arisato twins, come down, we don't need to go much farther now."

"Yes Mitsuru-senpai." The twins said and came down using an Access Point and found Junpei and Yukari already down.

"How are you?" Mitsuru asked.

"Fine, why?" Minato asked.

"Nothing, I thought you would feel tired…" Mitsuru said.

"We did, ten years ago. Now we're used to it." Minato told her.

"Well, let's get back to the dorm. Rest well, there's still school tomorrow." Mitsuru instructed.

They went back and slept, but the twins are still wondering if this is all a good decision.

**DLWolf: *Sniff**Sniff***

**Aigis: Why are you crying?**

**DLWolf: I'm just so happy! I didn't think that anyone would read my story, or even put it in their favorites or R&R or put an alert on it! Thanks cra0007 and ibdemented for the favorites and ibdemented for the alert. *Sniff* Thanks readers!**

**Aigis: Why is it emotional?**

**DLWolf: Huh? What?**

**Aigis: Crying is a reaction to an emotional state in humans. Average men cry once every month and average women cry five times every month because of… (I got it from wikipedia. Teehee.)**

**DLWolf: I don't want to know Aigis, you're ruining the beautiful moment and image about crying (is there any?)! Ooh, I forgot the disclaimers, can you do it?**

**Aigis: Oh yes. Disclaimers: DarknessLightWolf does not own P3P/P3 and any characters in it.**

**DLWolf: Finally another willing character to do the disclaimers, why can't there be more of them here?**

**Aigis: DarknessLightWolf, Mitsuru-san says she is searching for you. (Read disclaimer chapter 3)**

**DLWolf: O-Oh really? Tell her that I'm at Tartarus, okay?**

**Aigis: I already called her and told her where you are.**

**DLWolf: WHAT? AIGIS! Next time tell me when you're going to tell her!**

**Mitsuru: Found you DarknessLightWolf! Prepare for an EXECUTION!**

**DLWolf: GAH! AIGIS! HELP ME!**

**Aigis: But Minako-san, Minato-san and Mitsuru-san told me not to.**

**DLWolf: WHAT? ARE THEY IN CAHOOTS OR SOMETHING? *Uses smoke bomb and escapes***

**Minako: Khehehehehehe. I've tracked DarknessLightWolf already using a GPS, I wonder I should ask for…?**

**Minato: You scare me sometimes Minako.**

**Minako: Don't I always? Khehehehehehe…**

**DLWolf: *Gulps* O-Okay readers, that's all for now! As always, thanks for reading and please R&R, no insulting comments allowed. And thanks for putting this in favorites/alerts! Now, I wonder if I should go to America or France…**


	6. Chapter 6 Distortion

The Arisato twins slept well that night, the night they had returned to Tartarus for the first time after they have been released from the seals of Nyx. During the dream, they dreamt about a new Social Link that they have never encountered during the original dimension.

Thou art I… And I am thou…

Thou hast established a new bond…

Thou shalt have our blessing when thou choosest to create a Persona of the Universe Arcana.

Then, when the voice and the card disappeared, they both woke up. They met each other on the dining table and they knew that both of them had been given the same Social Link in their dreams. They met with Yukari and Junpei and went to school together. After listening to the morning assembly and the highly intelligent speech of Mitsuru's, they went to class and the twins did what they do the most in class. Sleep while listening to their Mp3s.

Minato woke up when Junpei was poking his head and snatching his headphones off. Minato pretended to still be asleep and tried hard not to punch Junpei.

"Poke. Poke. Poke. He he!"

_That's it!_ Minato turned his head around to face Junpei and opened his eyes to shoot a mental Bufudyne along his way. When Junpei shrunk in fear, Minato turned his head back and closed his eyes to return to his sleep.

'_That's it! MINATO WAKE UP!'_

Minato was immediately woken up when he had received a telepathic scream and a telepathic punch on the head. He turned to look at Minako who was glaring a mental Ragnarok at him. Minato gulped and sat upright.

"What do you want, sis?" Minato asked, using the word 'sis' to annoy her.

"For you to curl up and die, brother." Minako said with a wide smile and anger dripping off her voice, Minato swore that he almost saw Thanatos behind her, but it was immediately gone.

"O-Okay, I'm up. I'm up." Minato said. "What do you want Minako?"

'_Today's the day when Akihiko-'_

"_Oh right, I still owe you."_

'_N-not that! I haven't finished! Today's the day when we Akihiko introduced us to Officer Kurosawa!'_

"_Oh right. Let's go, we met him on the front gates."_

"Hey Junpei, wanna go to Hagakure?" Minako asked, waving at him.

"Sure, why not?" Junpei answered.

"Your treat." Minako said quickly.

"H-Hey! That's not fair!" Junpei laughed.

Minako and Minato joined laughing. Then they met Akihiko and his fan-girls near the front gate of the school.

"KYAAAAA!" the fan-girls shouted.

"Ugh… Hey Arisato, Iori!" Akihiko shouted at them.

"Hey Sanada-senpai!" Minako greeted cheerfully.

The fan-girls glared daggers at her, while Minako glared swords back at them, with Thanatos backing her up. Now Minato could really see the silhouette of Thanatos above Minako. The fan-girls scurried away to where they were supposed to be. Once the fan-girls were gone, Thanatos disappeared.

"_Scary…how did you summon Thanatos without an Evoker?"_

'_I have my ways. But this Thanatos can't fight Shadows and can only mentally attack other humans.'_

"…"

"Hey are all of you free this afternoon?" Akihiko asked them, "Can you meet me later in the police station at Paulownia Mall?"

"Sure." Minako answered.

"What about Hagakure?" Junpei whined.

Junpei received a kick on the stomach by Minato and a punch on the head by Minako.

"Hey! What happened? Have you all become crazy?" Junpei asked, doubling over pain.

"No, just shut up." Minato glared at him. Junpei looked afraid only after Minako had helped Minato glare at Junpei with Thanatos.

"_You have got to teach me how to summon Thanatos mentally."_

'_Sure. Why not.'_

"Senpai, you want to go to Hagakure with us?" Minato asked casually.

"Sure, anything to get away from school." Akihiko sighed, "And these girls."

"Awww, Senpai!" the fan-girls whined.

"Let's go." Akihiko said, signaling to the group to run over to Iwatodai.

The group ran over to Hagakure and ordered four specials. Minato and Minako finished first, with Junpei going third and Akihiko going fourth.

"Come on, I think we already wasted enough time, we have to get going to the police station in Paulownia." Akihiko said, calling the group over to the police station, "Wait here, until I say to come in. I need to talk to the officer for a while."

They waited for a while until they heard Akihiko's voice, "Come in guys. Officer Kurosawa, these are the ones that I was talking about."

"…" The strict looking officer stared at the Arisato twins and glared at Junpei.

"Officer, these are the Arisato twins, Minato and Minako, and this is Junpei Iori. The Arisato twins are not joining S.E.E.S for the while since they are only observing, but they have amazing power. But Junpei Iori here…" Akihiko's voice trailed off.

"Hey! What's this about me?" Junpei demanded.

"Easy kid. Don't shout. My name is Officer Kurosawa and I supply S.E.E.S for weapons and armor. But will still have to pay, nothing in life is free." Officer Kurosawa introduced.

'_Minato, what do we do? Say that we already have the best weapons and armor possible?'_

"Since the Arisato twins are not in S.E.E.S yet, you're not allowed to buy here, it's just an introduction." Akihiko said.

"Hey, what 'bout me? I'm in S.E.E.S too you know!" Junpei told Akihiko.

"Don't remind me." Akihiko growled.

"Hmph!"

"A-Anyway." Minako said, "I'm sorry Kurosawa-san that I cannot buy anything yet, but I am sure to visit here again."

"Anytime, Minako." Officer Kurosawa smiled at her.

_Woah. The Officer Kurosawa smiled!_

"I got to go know." Kurosawa said, wiping his smile off, "It's best if you hurry along now, don't get caught by the other policemen here."

Minako bowed slightly, "Thank you Kurosawa-san!" and walked out of the police station with the others following her.

"_Hey, I'm going to finish your owes, go out with Akihiko-senpai to the dorm."_

'_Thanks, but how are you going to distract Junpei?'_

"_Easy."_

"Hey Junpei!" Minato called out to Junpei, "I have some trouble with Innocent Sin Online, do you think you can help me?"

"You play Innocent Sin Online?" Junpei asked, a new wave of respect for Minato appeared, "Sure! Leave it to the master!"

"Minako, you said you wanted to go to the music shop, right? Akihiko-senpai, can you go with Minako instead?" Minato asked, expecting a yes.

"H-Huh? Y-Yeah." Akihiko stuttered.

"_Hey, I think he likes you!"_

'_S-Shut up!'_

"Junpei, hurry up will you!" Minato scolded and they went to the dorm.

"S-So Minako," Akihiko said, "The music shop right?"

"Yeah, let's go then!" Minako said cheerfully, trying her best to act normal.

They went over to the music shop in Paulownia Mall and picked out some records.

"…"

"What is it Akihiko-senpai?" Minako asked when he became silent after talking about some records.

Akihiko laughed a little, "This afternoon you called me Sanada-senpai, now you call me Akihiko-senpai."

Minako forgot about the dimensions and blushed.

"It's this record, Miki used to like it, it was her favorite." Akihiko said, "Miki was my little sister. She… died in an accident."

"Oh I'm sorry." Minako said. "…Can I see the record?"

Akihiko gave her the record and Minako looked at it for a while. Then she slipped the record on the music player and played it. She listened to it for a while and gave the headphones to Akihiko.

"We're buying the record." Minako stated once Akihiko had finished listening to it.

"W-What? Why?" Akihiko asked.

"These songs inside the record symbolizes happiness." Minako told Akihiko, "If these songs were truly Miki's favorite, then it might be a message from Miki to be happy. So whenever you feel sad, listen to it and remember her message to you."

Akihiko laughed for a while, and then bit his lip, "Thanks for the advice, Minako."

Thou art I… And I am thou…

Thou hast established a new bond…

Thou shalt have our blessing when thou choosest to create a Persona of the Star Arcana.

"Yeah, don't worry about it." Minako said.

After they paid for the record, they went back to the dorm, and Minato was already waiting for Minako by reading a book on the sofa lounge. Akihiko went upstairs to his room.

"_How'd it go?"_

'_Star Arcana Social Link level 1.'_

"_Now nobody owes anything right?"_

'_Maybe, maybe not.'_

"_Cheater."_

'_Heehee.'_

"Welcome back Minako. Both of you Arisato twins can go to Tartarus if you want. Just tell me. But I doubt that we need to go there, we have reached the barrier." Mitsuru told them both, who was sitting on the sofa next to Minato.

"Then I'm going to sleep early!" Minako said as she yawned, "Good night Minato, Mitsuru-senpai!"

"Good night." Minato replied. "Then I'll be going too Mitsuru-senpai, good night."

"Good night Arisato twins." Mitsuru said.

The next day, Minato and Minako got ready for school as usual and went to school as usual. Along the way, Minato met with Kenji and Minato, Kenji, Minako and Junpei went to Hagakure.

"So you two are twins?" Kenji asked, "Dude, you two don't even look alike!"

"Yeah, we get that a lot." Minako answered, "But we are related.

"So Minato. I hear you and Yukari are close. Damn, boy, you move fast! I mean you just transferred here. …I can't blame you, though. A man's gotta be aggressive nowadays." Kenji told Minato.

"_Is that supposed to be good or bad?"_

'_I think he means that you two are getting closer. It's a good thing of course, that means you're getting to be Yukari's lover fast.'_

"But how about me?" Junpei asked, eagerly waiting for a praise.

"…"

"What? Am I that unlikeable?" Junpei sighed.

"Sorry Junpei!" Minako laughed, "Gotta tell the truth! Trust me, there will be someone that will come and protect you with your life."

"_You mean Chidori?"_

'_Yeah, I still feel guilty of what happened. I want to change that fact later on if I can.'_

"Hehe, thanks Mina-tan!" Junpei joined laughing, "What about you Mina-tan?"

"H-Huh? O-Oh I…" Minako stuttered and blushed a deep red.

"Oh so there is someone, isn't there?" Junpei teased, "Come on, come on, who is it?"

"It's none of your business, Stupei!" Minako said, sticking her tongue out.

"H-Hey! I resent that!" Junpei said in defense.

The four laughed together, and the twins heard the familiar voice and the familiar Social Link Card.

Thou art I… And I am thou…

Thou hast established a new bond…

Thou shalt have our blessing when thou choosest to create a Persona of the Magician Arcana.

"Oh, look at the time! I'm missing the soccer match!" Kenji exclaimed, "See you next time, Minato, Minako and Junpei!" and he went away.

"Yeah, I also need to go and read manga in Book-On. They're almost closing. Bye!" Junpei said and rushed off.

"Let's go back Minato." Minako said.

"Yeah, I'm tired, I feel like sleeping for a week." Minato yawned.

Minako laughed and they walked back to the dorm to sleep early.

(**A/N: Okay, let's have an agreement. Let's skip this boring part and get to the cool part okay? I know you're too lazy to read the boring parts and I can't waste time. So let's skip to the first day of May. Minato has raised his Lovers Social Link to level 3 and Minako has raised her Star Social Link to level 3. They both have Emperor, Chariot and Magician Social Link level 2. Minato joins the Track team and Minako joins the Volleyball team. On to the story!)**

The Arisato twins sighed simultaneously. It was a lot of work to rebuild all the Social Links from scratch, especially when the twins know about Ikutsuki and despise him, and Ikutsuki despises them back, but he knows that they are of great importance since they are the only ones that can connect with Fuseus, and the twins knew that too.

"Hey! Are you guys sick or something?" Junpei and Yukari asked worriedly. "Both of you've been staring into space and we've been calling your names but to no response."

The twins snapped back to reality, "Yeah, we're fine. Just a little tired is all."

"We're going to go to the hospital since Akihiko-senpai had a checkup and he asked me to bring the class roster of 2-E. He knows who to count on." Junpei said.

"That's because you don't have anything to do, Stupei." Minako said wearily.

"H-Hey! Not you too! Why is everyone calling me Stupei?" Junpei complained.

"Because you're a Stupei." Yukari snickered, "Anyway, I'm gonna come with Stupei to the hospital. You two want to come with?"

"Eh, sure why not?" Minato said and stood up from his desk.

"If Minato's going, then I'm going too." Minako answered.

"_The first time we meet Shinjiro-senpai."_

'_Yeah. And later he's going to save our butts from the punks behind Port Island Station.'_

"_Ah, good times. Good times."_

'_Minato… Shijiro-senpai will…'_

"_Yeah sorry, never mind I said anything."_

"Let's go then, Akihiko-senpai won't like to be kept waiting!" Minako said cheerfully.

The four went to the hospital, and as expected, they met Shinjiro first. Junpei was muttering a question to Shinjiro, obviously afraid of him. Thankfully, before anyone got hurt, Akihiko came in and Shinjiro went away.

"Uh, you shouldn't move your arm…" Junpei said to Akihiko when he tried to punch into the air.

"It's nothing. I've wasted enough time already. I need to get back in the ring!" Akihiko told him.

"Let's go then, I think we're being a nuisance to other patients, let's talk later." Minako told them.

"O-Oh, sorry!" Akihiko bowed to the patients and they left the hospital. The conversations continued along the way, but Minato and Minako preferred to listen to their headphones instead.

"_Tomorrow, Pharos will come…"  
_

'_We missed the first meeting, I wonder why, but I hope Pharos will come, it has been a long time.'_

"_Does dividing Death into two and putting one half in me and the other half in you have anything to do with it?" _

'_Hm…Good point.'_

As usual, they slept, woke up, went to school and waited in Minato's room for the Dark Hour to come.

"Good evening, were you expecting me?" Pharos said as he suddenly appeared in the center of Minato's room.

"Yes, we were." Minato replied.

"…I remember. Minato and Minako, the dimensions weren't supposed to be fused, weren't they?" Pharos asked quietly.

A little stunned that Pharos remembers, Minato and Minako nodded.

"How did you remember…?" Minako asked.

"I am a Shadow and the Appriser of Nyx. I remember everything like the residents of the Velvet Room." Pharos answered. "I remember my fate and Nyx's fate, and if I remember, probably does Nyx."

"…Pharos, you're Ryoji Mochizuki." Minato told him.

"I know, I told you, I remember everything. And I will become Ryoji Mochizuki in November." Pharos confirmed, "There is no running away from that. I will become the Appriser of Nyx in a true human form. But your friends do not remember about you at all, am I correct?"

"…"

"I understand. That was thoughtless of me. I'm sorry." Pharos said, "I see you have your Fusion Cards. Your name when you fused is Fuseus, is it? An interesting name, interesting indeed."

"Pharos, you said earlier that Nyx will probably remember everything from the two dimensions, what do you think Nyx will do?" Minako asked worriedly.

"I do not know. But I might be able to find out something about that. And I came to warn you, the next full moon will come." Pharos reminded. "And I might be visiting more than usual with the information I gathered. I do not want you both to suffer because of me. I will try to do everything I can to avoid it. I promise."

Minako and Minato nodded, but still a little worried.

"Unfortunately, my time is up. I'm sorry that I made you sad and worried." Pharos apologized, "Until we meet again." And he disappeared.

A long silence occurred between Minako and Minato, then Minako stood up. "Good night, brother." Minato wasn't angry that Minako called him 'brother', but she was in need of comfort, and she always used 'brother' if she needed comfort, or if she was angry.

"Good night, sis." Minato replied and lied on his bed, thinking.

Minako went out of Minato's room, and went into her room. She also lied on her bed, thinking of the dangers that Nyx might do if she really does remember her and Minato and everything that has happened.

Best-case scenario is that Nyx will surrender, which both Minako and Minato highly doubt that it would happen. Worst case scenario is that Nyx will come without any weaknesses at all, since Nyx had already experienced **two** battles before. They both sighed and turned to sleep, with worry in their minds.

_It was never easy. And it never will. _

**DLWolf: Shocking isn't it? I just got the plot twist idea now, though I guess it is a bit early. So… who should do the disclaimers now…**

**Junpei: Woohoo!**

**DLWolf: What's this all of the sudden?**

**Junpei: I just played Innocent Sin Online and I defeated the last boss! **

**DLWolf: …Stupei.**

**Junpei: Hey! Why does everyone keep on calling me that?**

**DLWolf: Stupei, go and do the disclaimers.**

**Junpei: What? *Sigh* Why do I never catch a break?**

**DLWolf: Because if I give you a break, you'll waste it. Now hurry up and do the disclaimers.**

**Junpei: Fine. Disclaimers: DarknessLightWolf does not own P3P/P3 and any characters in it. Now can I catch a break?**

**DLWolf: I never even made a deal with you, Stupei.**

**Junpei: Hey! Why you! *Chases DarknessLightWolf***

**DLWolf: Haha, you can't catch me! Thanks XxXTwilight-SinXxX for the comment, I hope I can keep on going with this strike! Thanks Anime-VGsUltimate00 and LiLaoRyo704 for the favorites! Thanks XxX Twilight-SinXxX, Anime-VGsUltimate00 and espresso X cappuccino for the alerts! …I'm getting boring aren't I? Anyways, thanks for reading readers! Please R&R! No insulting comments please!**


	7. Chapter 7 Savior

The next eight days was awkward, to say the least. With everything on their minds, the Arisato twins were acting nervously. Minako puts on a fake smile everywhere and Minato finally shows a hint of his emotions, which he always cleverly hides. Everyone that has a Social Link with Minako knows that she puts on a fake smile, gets worried about her, but never asked what the problem is since Minako always pushed the subject aside. Minato was very worried about Minako that he lets his guard down, and sleeps more than usual in class, tired about worrying for Minako.

"Are you two okay?" Yukari asked at the end of class.

"Yes, we're fine, Yukari." Minako replied, flashing a fake smile at her.

Yukari frowned, "Well if you two need anything, you know where to find me and your other friends."

"Yes, thank you Yukari! But we're fine, really." Minako replied sweetly.

Unconvinced, but knowing that she can't dig anything more from Minako, Yukari went back to the dorm first to study since exams were coming up.

"_Minako, everything's going to be fine. And there's going to be a full moon today, cheer up, will you?"_

'_I can't! I'm sorry brother, but I can't! I'm worried about Nyx… I don't want to waste another whole year going to through pain and knowing that we'll probably be seals again!'_

"…_It was never easy. And it never will. But when we defeated Nyx, it was a miracle, wasn't it? Even though that we became seals of Nyx in the end."_

Minako looked up to face her twin. _'Yes, it was quite the miracle. I thought I was going to die before then and almost made the wrong decision to kill Ryoji/Pharos.'_

"_Let's keep trying Minako. Just cheer up first okay, put on a real smile at least? There will be good times and bad times, but we went through it, didn't we?" _Minato patted her head, trying to cheer her up.

'_Fine then Minato. Pharos, Igor, Theo and Elizabeth will be there to help us and the whole S.E.E.S too. I guess I can cheer up for a while. Getting this second chance and wasting it will be a waste don't you think?" _Minako laughed slightly and flashed him a real smile.

Minato smiled a little as well, "Now that's my cheerful little sister. Let's go back to the dorm first then, the full moon tonight will be mesmerizing."

Minato and Minako walked back to the dorm while formulating their plan for the night.

"_So what do we for tonight? Join them as Fuseus or separate?"_

'_Fuseus. Tell Mitsuru that we have to visit our grandmother for tonight and tomorrow. We'd better tell Theo and Elizabeth to stay at the Velvet Room for tonight. Drop hints that there might be a powerful Shadow tonight. And then…'_

Minako made the base plan and Minato covered up any holes in the plan. Then, the twins excused themselves from the dorm and went to the Iwatodai Strip Mall and Paulownia Mall, and giving a short visit to the Velvet Room to wait for the time to pass until the Dark Hour.

"The Dark Hour's here." Minato said.

"Obviously, there's blood everywhere!" Minako sighed, "It hasn't changed one bit."

Meanwhile, at the Iwatodai Dorm…

"You're still searching?" Akihiko asked when he entered the command room to find Ikutsuki and Mitsuru who had already called out Penthesilea.

"Yeah. You never know when the enemy might appear. And when the twins said that they were quite worried if a strong Shadow will come, I became worried too. But I'm more worried if I can count on Iori and Takeba alone to defeat the Shadow, especially when the Arisato twins will be going to go to visit their relatives." Mitsuru sighed.

"Have faith in them, Mitsuru." Akihiko told her, "I'm sure that they could do it."

"I'm hoping that Fuseus will show up if Yukari and Junpei are failing." Ikutsuki said.

"…Actually, I have noticed a trait of the twins that I think will be valuable to the squad, but I would rather talk about it with them, after they have returned from their trip." Mitsuru told them. She continued to listen to the radio when she suddenly stood up from her seat, "I found it! I sense a very strong Shadow on the monorails! Go and wake up Iori and Takeba, Akihiko, and prepare them for battle."

After Mitsuru and Akihiko had briefed Yukari and Junpei about the strong Shadow outside Tartarus, Yukari and Junpei went first to the station with Mitsuru following them on her motorcycle by a few minutes.

Back to the Paulownia Mall with the Arisato twins…

"Fuseus!" the twins shouted when they shot the red Fusion Cards in front of them. The blinding light appeared again and Fuseus came in their place. He then put the golden helmet on and flew up in the sky to the monorail station.

"_Here they come."_

'_Let's follow them from the sky. I don't think Mitsuru will be able to detect us, we're not Shadows after all.'_

Fuseus followed both Yukari and Junpei when they came to the monorail. Then the two went in the monorail, with Fuseus observing from above.

'_The doors will be locked later Minato, don't you think this will be a good time to get in?'_

"_My__ lock-picking power is still available whether I'm Minato or Fuseus!"_

'_You make a good point. When they are further in, then get in.'_

"_Sure, we can't lose track of them anyway."_

When they heard that Yukari has lost track of Junpei, Fuseus entered the monorail after picking the lock and became invisible to avoid detection by Mitsuru and Yukari. Fuseus ran ahead to help eliminating minor Shadows blocking Yukari's and Junpei's path. Then he went ahead, observing Yukari's and Junpei's failing attempt to destroy the Priestess Shadow.

"Dammit! This Shadow isn't getting any weaker!" Junpei shouted at Yukari and Mitsuru.

"Can you two hold up just a little bit longer?" Mitsuru half-asked, half-pleaded.

"I don't think so, Mitsuru-senpai." Yukari said, "I'm sorry, but I'm getting tired, and it keeps healing itself!"

The Priestess Shadow then knocks back both Yukari and Junpei, critically injuring them.

"KYAAH! I can't keep up, Mitsuru-senpai! It's impossible to defeat this Shadow!" Yukari shouted.

"Shit! Today out of all days, why do they have to be away?" Junpei cursed.

Fuseus came out of the darkness, thinking that this would be the right time to help them. He materialized his red Evoker and shot himself on the head, "Messiah, Salvation!" a healing light came to both Yukari and Junpei, fully healing both of them.

"Fuseus!" Yukari shouted in surprise.

"This is Fuseus?" Junpei asked, "This money-waster is the so-called master of Persona-users?"

Annoyed, Fuseus held up his red Evoker again and shot himself again, "Satan, Black Viper!" Satan appeared and the Almighty attack instantly killed the "impossible-to-defeat" Priestess Shadow. And he then instantly steps on the brakes.

Junpei grunted, half in fear, half in annoyance that he has a new rival. Fuseus glared at him and was about to hold his Evoker up to his head again when Junpei looked away and whistled badly, trying to distract Fuseus, and Fuseus sweat-drops in the bad and awkward attempt to distract him.

"Fuseus, why are you here?" Yukari asked.

"To save both of you, of course." Fuseus replied, "It seems that your squad do not have enough members and power to defeat a very weak Shadow. I was sure that you two would have been enough to defeat it, but I was surely wrong."

Yukari hanged her head in shame and Junpei kept looking away. Mitsuru has her jaw dropped, but since no one was there to see her, she didn't hide it. Akihiko was gritting his teeth and growling at Fuseus, though Fuseus can't hear him and Ikutsuki was listening while eating popcorn that came out of nowhere.

"You mean there will be stronger Shadows?" Yukari asked, breaking the silence.

"Yes, do you think this is a rollercoaster?" Fuseus asked, "That when you go down, you go up again without even trying? You'll lose if you keep on with this rate, and no, Akihiko, I am not insulting you, but laying the facts out for you. If I weren't here, you two would surely be too late to save now."

"You mean that we would become one of the Lost?" Junpei asked fearfully.

"One way to say it, yes. Another way to say it is that you two would have die." Fuseus explained, "Becoming the Lost is the same way as to say you lost your mind. If you lose your mind, you have died indirectly. This is not a game, the sooner you realize it, the better. I do not want people to die with a senseless goal."

"Hey!" Akihiko said, finally losing his temper, "I don't care who you are, but don't call our goal senseless!"

"Oh really?" Fuesus asked mockingly, "Then would you care to tell me your goal?"

"We are protecting this city from the Shadows that prey on the citizens and hopefully to eradicate all the Shadows from the world." Mitsuru stepped in, "And we are trying to find the source of the Dark Hour and to eliminate the Dark Hour for good."

"What if I say your method is incorrect, Mitsuru?" Fuseus said, his tone becoming serious.

"W-What?" Mitsuru asked, being caught off guard again. "How did you know my name, Akihiko's and Takeba's?"

Fuseus didn't answer her question, but instead said, "Think about what I said. Think about your goal again, I am sure you know the source of the Dark Hour. Yukari, do not bother Mitsuru about this just yet, I'm sure she needs time to think." Fuseus told her gently. "I know you're eager to know about your father, but do not take this lightly. Curiosity kills the cat." And with that, Fuseus vanished, leaving the S.E.E.S speechless.

Back at the Paulownia Mall, Fuseus has split back into Minato and Minako, and they were very exhausted since that was the first time that they had been fused for such a long time. The Dark Hour was almost finished and they assumed that the squad would have probably been back at the dorm with no one talking to each other. They smiled and went to the Velvet Room with Elizabeth and Theo waiting and already preparing the twins rooms for them to spend the night. The two exhaustedly went to the rooms and slept.

The next evening, they were woken up by Theo and Elizabeth and immediately went back to the dorm, expecting S.E.E.S, especially Mitsuru, to have some questions for the twins. They opened the dorm door to find Mitsuru and the other members of S.E.E.S, plus Ikutsuki, all waiting for them in the first floor lounge.

"Did you two meet with Fuseus yesterday?" Mitsuru asked when the twins had taken their seats.

The twins looked at each other, "Yes, but only for a short visit." Minako answered.

"What did you talk about with Fuseus?" Mitsuru asked.

"About our decisions to join S.E.E.S." Minato replied shortly.

"So did you three decide to join S.E.E.S?" Ikutsuki asked, his mood lightened.

"No, not yet. We will observe until there are more members that join the squad, we might join in June, but we're not really sure." Minako answered, doing her best not to attack Ikutsuki.

"Can you call Fuseus to join us today?" Ikutsuki asked eagerly, hoping that his words can change Fuseus' minds, and then the twins.

"No, he said he would be away until the start of our first semester midterms." Minato replied quickly, "He had some business to take care of."

"Well, then let's get straight to the point then." Mitsuru said, cutting in the conversation. "I have observed your fighting skills with weapons and your Persona abilities, and it seems that you two are able to possess more than one Persona, is that correct?"

"Yes it is." Minako answered, "And so can Fuseus, if you look closely at the events that have happened."

"How are you able to do this?" Mitsuru asked.

"If you're asking us to teach you, then no, we can't, since this is a natural ability received from birth, so you can't artificially induce your Persona to allow this to happen." Minako explained, "Only some people are able to be active in the Dark Hour. About fifty percent are able to summon a Persona. Only five percent of that is able to summon more than one Persona."

"How do you know about these things?" Mitsuru asked again.

"The first part is true. The statistics are all made up, but since only me, Minato and Fuseus are able to summon more than one Persona, I suspect that that's the case." Minako answered.

"What is your power exactly?" Mitsuru demanded.

"We have powers to summon a Persona, like S.E.E.S, minus Ikutsuki. But we have the ability to summon more than one Persona, as Mitsuru has said. We call this power the Wild Card." Minato answered.

"Wild Card?" Ikutsuki asked, getting interested, "Would you mind to elaborate on that?"

Disgusted, Minato lied, "I'm sorry, but that's all that we know for now. All we know is the name and our ability to summon more than one Persona. I think Fuseus might be able to answer more of your questions though."

"Oh." Ikutsuki's face fell.

"Now that we've answered your questions, it's time to ask some of our own." Minato said, "Ikutsuki, I wonder what training you underwent to be able to be active during the Dark Hour."

"That is…!" Ikutsuki gaped, unable to answer the question.

"Look S.E.E.S, he is unable to answer the question. Do you not think that this is irresponsible and suspicious?" Minato said, "At least realize something that Ikutsuki's real intention is not to save the city."

"Don't believe them!" Ikutsuki cut in, sounding desperate.

"Then we will leave the matter at hand for now. Minako and I are quite tired from the trip, so we will sleep early." Minato said, bowing to the group, "Good night." And the twins went up to their rooms, and banging the doors quite loudly that the S.E.E.S members are able to hear it.

Everybody was quiet and was glaring at Ikutsuki, finally getting to think about what the twins have said. But since the twins have left the matter at hand, the group went up to their rooms, a little eager to find out what the twins have in mind and what was going to happen next. Ikutsuki was still at shock that he didn't sleep until the next morning. He knew that he must get rid of the twins, but he needed their power, and they were his only connection to Fuseus. He finally left it and slept, unable to push away the bad feeling that something was going to happen.

**DLWolf: Phew, that was long. Ah, I didn't get enough sleep. Oh well, at least I can still go to the Velvet Room. It certainly is different from looking at it from a screen than looking at it from inside the room. Whew, there really is a lot of velvet items in this room, no wonder it's called the Velvet Room.**

**Theo: …May I help you?**

**DLWolf: Oh Theo! Where's Igor? I set up a meeting with him recently.**

**Theo: Master Igor is busy handling the Contracts that both Master Minako and Master Minato are using. May I ask what you are doing here, DarknessLightWolf?**

**DLWolf: No… fine, I'll tell you, well I'm sightseeing. And that reminds me, where's Elizabeth, Minato and Minako?**

**Theo: Elizabeth is fusing Master Minato's Personas, and Master Minako had just left.**

**DLWolf: Well I figured that Igor would have done the disclaimers, but I guess Theo would work out just as well.**

**Theo: If you insist, but after that, please go back to your world, the Velvet Room is only for Wild Card holders. Disclaimers: DarknessLightWolf does not own P3P/P3 and any characters in it.**

**DLWolf: Okay then, I'll go. But it is a pleasure to meet you Theo *Shakes Theo's hand*.**

**Theo: Yes, you too, DarknessLightWolf. Now please get going, or Master Igor will be furious with you.**

**DLWolf: *Gets out of the Velvet Room* Yay, I stole Theo's spare Velvet Key! This will certainly be handy so I don't have to bribe Minato with a cookie to lock-pick the Velvet Door all the time. I hope Theo doesn't realize that I took his key.**

**Theo: Hey! Give me back my spare Velvet Key!**

**DLWolf: Oh, that was fast. Anyway, the usual, thanks for reading! Thanks to everyone that has put an alert/favorites on this story. I mean everything I say from the bottom of my heart, I truly do. As I said earlier, I did not expect anyone to read it yet. But since there were actually some readers eager to read, I'll be putting a lot of effort in making these, so please support me! Please R&R as usual and no insulting comments please! Thanks for everything readers! See you again!**


	8. Chapter 8 Analyzer

**(A/N: Time passed to 5/29/09. The twins have gotten the highest scores in the grade, since they got the scholarship anyways.)**

The twins were walking by some girls with Yukari. The girls talked about teasing someone, with Yukari complaining that she can't stand girls like that. They went to Paulownia Mall and the next day went. Then, Minato and Minako heard about the rumor that an eleventh grade student who collapsed in front of the school gate.

"'_Fuuka.'"_

And from that one word, they knew what was coming next. Junpei came to the twins to tell them about the rumor, but they told him they knew about it already.

"Man, that was fast." Junpei said. "I didn't know that you two were _that_ kind of guys."

Minako squinted her eyes and glared at him. "What the hell are you talking about, Junpei? Those students were talking so loud we could piece together what they were talking about."

"Well, anyway." Junpei said, "I can't even find out about what happened to the poor girl, even though I'm Junpei, Ace Detective!"

"More like Stupei, Ace Defective." Yukari sighed, listening to their conversation from the start. "Anyway, I saw the girl on my way from practice yesterday, she looked fine then."

"Whoa… Now that's really strange." Junpei said with a chilly tone from his tone.

The four went back to the dorm and Yukari told them that she was not feeling well, so she excused herself from the group and went to her room. The others went back up to their rooms as well, since there was nothing to do if one of their team members won't be able to join in the fight. And they didn't go to Tartarus the following day since Yukari was still sick and Junpei caught her sickness, though Junpei recovered immediately the next day and Yukari had passed out from her cold (no, she did not die. But she was supposed to anyway the last chapter, she was lucky Fuseus came) and was taken to the hospital. But after drinking some medicine, she recovered and was able to go back to the dorm in time for Junpei to start his new episode of Junpei's Believe it, or Don't.

"…What do you think, Akihiko?" Mitsuru asked after Junpei had finished his story.

"I think it's worth investigating." Akihiko replied.

"Wow, I didn't know you were afraid of ghosts, Yuka-tan. That's kinda funny." Junpei snickered and laughed at her for a little while.

"Hey, watch it!" Yukari said in defense, "…F-Fine, then let's investigate. We'll each ask around for the rest of the week. I'll prove to you that this ghost story is just an urban legend!"

"I appreciate that. That story is a bit unnerving." Mitsuru agreed.

"Then, I'll let you guys handle it. Just make sure you sleep with one eye open…" Akihiko teased and the twins glared at him, to send him a message to not scare Yukari anymore.

"Good night then, everyone." Minako said with a bored tone.

"Y-You're not scared, Mina-tan?" Junpei asked with a fearful tone.

Minako scoffed, "Of course not! Who would from a crappy story like that?" Minako glared at Junpei, "The next time I have time, I'll teach you how to tell a _real_ horror story."

"Minako, don't." Minato half-stated, half-commanded.

"Is it _that_ bad?" Yukari asked.

"Yes." Minato said, "Last year, she made all of the jocks cry themselves to sleep. And they have endured more training than Sanada-senpai. Most of them break their bones, and they never cried a single tear. It's that bad. Believe me, I've seen it."

"…That is…scary…" Akihiko said as he shuddered at the thought.

The mirage Thanatos appeared from behind Minako as she turned around to face S.E.E.S and her brother with a creepy and evil-looking smile, the smile was a true imitation of the Cheshire Cat from Alice in Wonderland. "Of course it is. It's meant to be." And she went back up to her room.

The others looked at her trail with either an open mouth or wide eyes. But they immediately dismissed the topic and went up as well to their rooms and went to sleep. Minato was the last to come up to his room and found Minako already waiting for him in his room.

"What are you doing?" Minato asked.

"Waiting for Pharos." Minako said as she shoved a cookie to her mouth, "Wanna cookie?" she said as she passed the jar of cookies.

"Yes." Minato said calmly. _"Yay, cookies!"_

Minako glared at him.

"What?"

'_Your telepathic line was on.'_

"…"

"Oh well," Minako said, "It's almost the Dark Hour anyway, he's gonna be here in a few minutes."

The clock ticked slowly as the time was reaching the Dark Hour.

_23:59:56_

_23:59:57_

_23:59:58_

_23:59:59_

_00:00:00_

_Dark Hour_

Pharos suddenly appeared in front of them. "Hello, Minato and Minako. It has been a month since we saw each other."

"Hey, Pharos." Minako greeted, "Did you find out anything yet?"

"No, not yet." Pharos apologized. "I'm sorry, Nyx won't be fully awake until you defeat six full moon Shadows. To ask Nyx, you have to defeat six, and leave the other six behind."

"That's relief." Minako said. "But during the other six, we just have to stop Strega, correct?"

"Probably." Minato said. "Since they aim to bring Nyx to the world."

"Yes. That is all I have to tell you for now. Other than the next full moon, but you should know by now." Pharos told them. "As I had said earlier, I might be visiting you more often, so don't worry if I appear in front of you before the scheduled time." And then he disappeared into thin air like always.

"We should probably get to sleep, Minato." Minako told her brother, "We have school tomorrow."

"Yes, good night Minako." Her brother said and Minako left her brother's room and went to her own room.

Four days later, they met up at the dorm lounge and gathered up their information together to come to a conclusion about the rumor.

"…Well, today's Friday. Did you three ask around, like we said?" Yukari asked curiously, eager to find answers from the three of them and hoping that the rumor would be false.

"Huh? We had something planned for today?" Junpei asked dumbly.

Yukari glared at him, "Well, you're here, aren't you?"

"Okay, okay, I get it!" Junpei said quickly, "Geez, you don't know a joke when there is one, do you?"

"You didn't sound like you were joking." Minato stated, obviously on Yukari's side.

"I agree." Minako joined.

"Anyways, I got some good info about the rumor." Yukari said, "It turns out there was no angry ghost that was actually involved."

"Oh, so THAT'S important, huh?" Junpei snickered.

Minako elbowed him on the stomach, "Stupei."

"Fine, you win!" Junpei said, raising his hands in defense with a look of pain on his face.

"There were three victims and they hung out a lot." Minato said, answering even before Yukari asked anything.

"…Oh, that's good info you got there, Minato." Yukari said, "Actually, I was about to say the same thing, since it's the only thing that you can actually get out from the girls in school."

"Oh, as if you know anything about the rumor, you-know-it-all-actor." Junpei said, obviously annoyed.

"As if you know ANYTHING, Stupei." Yukari said back.

"Ooh, that's harsh." Minako muttered.

"Fine, sorry, continue please." Junpei said.

"Good." Yukari said, "Well, these three victims hung out with a bad crowd, and we're going to have some field research."

"You don't mean-" Junpei said, eyes wide.

"Oh, so you are already familiar with the place?" Yukari said, "Oh, we are going to go to behind Port Island Station, that's where all the bad crowds go." She explained to the twins.

"You can't go there! I heard some nasty rumors about that place!" Junpei said, his voice rising unintentionally.

"Is that so? Well, all the more reason we should go together!" Yukari said with a cheerful tone, and faced the Arisato twins, "You two will come too right? Even if you don't join S.E.E.S, this is still an investigation of Gekkoukan High."

The two nodded.

"_Are the necessary preparations done?"_

'_Yes. I have the Aigis' machine guns, my naginata, and your sword ready.'_

"_Hey! We're not going to kill any Shadows then!"_

'_True, but that doesn't mean that we're not going to kill any __**humans**__.'_

"_No, we are not going to kill any humans."_

'…_Aw.'_

Minato glared at his sister with suspicious eyes and shook his head, dismissing the dangerous subject.

"Forget it. That place is bad news. I mean, don't you think we're getting in over our heads?" Junpei asked quietly, but he had that nagging feeling that there was no reasoning with Yukari when she became so determined.

"Up until now, all we've done is to take orders. Does that feel right to you?" Yukari asked with a determined look in her eyes.

"I know what you mean, but… Man, do you have to say it like that? I guess I don't have a choice, do I?" Junpei sighed at the ridiculous decision.

"Okay, we'll go tomorrow night, then." Yukari decided.

The meeting was over and everyone went to bed. After they have arrived from school the next day, they immediately arrived at the lounge. Minako and Minato had both been readily prepared, with both twins had their Evoker with them, just in case.

"_I called Elizabeth and Theo already, if we ever have to change into Fuseus to help them."_

'_Good thinking, Minato. I already hid some weapons behind Port Island Station, unfortunately, I cannot hide Aigis' machine gun since it would be too obvious. And remember to bring your sword.'_

"_Of course, how could I forget?"_

"If everybody's ready, then let's go." Yukari called out to them.

"Just a moment, Yukari. I have to get something from my room." Minato said and he went up to get his best sword available and hid it inside his jacket, "Okay, I'm ready."

"Then let's go." Yukari said, "Can't keep the truth waiting.

"Oh man," Junpei sighed, "I still think that this is a bad idea."

They walked over to the station, but since Minato and Minako realized that they wouldn't be able to get out of the situation without summoning Fuseus, they let Yukari and Junpei go first and they waited behind for Elizabeth and Theo, with the twins already holding their Evokers to their heads.

"We apologize that we have arrived late." Elizabeth said as she bowed.

"It's okay, Elizabeth." Minako reassured. And the two residents of the Velvet Room wasted no more time and took on the appearances of Minato and Minako, while the two twins fused into Fuseus.

"Shall we?" Fuseus said as he became invisible and flew up above Port Island Station, overlooking Yukari and Junpei and the thugs behind Port Island Station.

Elizabeth and Theo met with Yukari and Junpei and went behind Port Island Station.

"…The hell?" a punk said when he saw the group enter.

"Check out those rags… They're from Gekko High." Another punk said.

"Hey, you, I think you're in the wrong place." The punk warned the group.

"Uh… Well… I…" Junpei muttered, unable to say anything else.

"You don't belong here… Get it? Beat it, Goatee." The punk threatened.

Junpei muttered a few more words until Yukari spoke up bravely, "We don't need your permission to be here."

"Hey! Are you nuts! Look around you…" Junpei whispered to Yukari.

"I'm not blind, ya know. Come on, don't get intimidated by these scum!" Yukari said to Junpei, unaware that the punks were listening in to their conversation.

"What was that?" the punk asked, standing up to face her.

"She just called us 'scum'." A tough-looking girl said.

"Let's get them. Who cares where they're from?" another girl said.

"We'll post some pictures that will make her daddy cry! She'll wish that she was never born!" the first girl said. "Hahahaha, that's so clever!"

"These guys are the worst…" Yukari said, hiding the tone of fear that Fuseus/Minato can see through so well.

"You oughta learn to shut that trap of yours. Man, I feel sorry for you, Goatee. This bitch is a pain in the ass." A punk said and punched Junpei in the stomach.

"Guh!"

"Junpei!"

Elizabeth reached out for the hidden stick and hits the hand of the punk with it, while Theo took out the hidden sword and cuts the skin of the other hand of the punk a little. But the more thugs came out from the darkness and surrounded Elizabeth and Theo.

"…Wrong move." Fuseus said from above, noticing Elizabeth's and Theo's situation.

"Who's there!" the punk demanded.

Fuseus landed on the ground and appeared from a dark corner.

"Who the fuck are you?" the punk asked harshly.

"Fuseus!"

"Fuseus? What kind of shit is that?" the punk sneered.

Fuseus immediately materialized a double sword and quickly sliced at thin air precisely one millimeter away from the punk, intending only for fear to rise up in the punk, but the force of the slashes created two cuts on the punk's face in a huge "X" shape, nearly hitting his eyes and the punk fell down on his butt.

"What the fuck! What the fuck are you doing!" the punk shouted, clutching his face in pain.

Fuseus didn't answer, but the double swords disappeared and he materialized his red Evoker and pointed it at the punk's head.

"Get out, and don't come back." Fuseus commanded with a simple sentence. The punk immediately scrambled to his feet and nervously ran off from the place. Fuseus didn't even look behind him to see if the punk had really ran off or not, but he glared at the rest of the thugs there, the Evoker was gone and a naginata was in it's place, "Who's next?"

The other thugs ran off too, and Shinjiro walked in, confused of why the thugs ran off.

"Oi! What did you do to the punks 'round here?" Shinjiro asked to the group. "But this place is still unsafe, get outta here."

"Wait! We came here for a reason!" Yukari said, persistent to get a fact from Shinjiro.

"You guys… you were at the hospital." Shinjiro said, and faced at Fuseus to glare at him, "Except for you, of course."

The naginata disappeared and Fuseus turned around to face Shinjiro. "I've heard about you from Aki. Your name was Fuseus. Did Aki tell you to come here?"

Fuseus shook his head, "I'm just watching out for these two idiots." Then he turned to Yukari and Junpei, "If the Arisato twins didn't tell me that you were going to come here, then all of you might get into trouble. Or worse."

"Hey!" Yukari pouted.

Fuseus shook his head again, and with Minato taking over, he laughed and messed up Yukari's hair, acting like her older brother.

"Hey!" Yukari shouted in defense and Fuseus retracted his hand, looking at Shinjiro.

"Shinjiro, I'm not your enemy." Fuseus told him with a determined voice, "And I'm not supposed to be."

"…That's for me to decide." Shinjiro said, "But what do you two need to know? Is this about the ghost story?"

"How'd you know?" Yukari asked.

"It's a rumor. Those girls who wound up at the hospital were talkin' shit every night…" Shinjiro told her, "About all the things that they'd done to some girl name Fuuka."

And the conversation between Shinjiro, Junpei and Yukari started, and it ended with the two of them, plus the Arisato twins bowing to him.

"Tch… I have a feeling I'll meet you again later, Fuseus." Shinjiro said, "Waste o' my time." And he left the place.

"Then it's my time to leave too." Fuseus said, "Until we meet again." And he disappeared.

"Man, sometimes he makes me wonder if he's human." Junpei said.

"_Is_ he human?" Yukari asked. "Oh well, I can ask him the next time. But for now, let's return back to the dorm. The Dark Hour's coming."

They went back to the dorm and Fuseus split off into Minato and Minako. Then, they went to sleep after their exhausting day.

**(A/N: So to not write a lot of script, I would just say that they had rescued Fuuka, Akihiko was healed already, but they needed help from Fuseus in the battle against the Emperor and Empress Shadows. I'll continue the story from there.)**

"Who are you?" Fuuka asked. "I cannot sense you unlike the others and Shadows."

"My name is Fuseus. I am different from humans and Shadows. I am something in between." Fuseus answered.

"Then what are you…?" Akihiko asked.

"I am a resident of the Velvet Room." Fuseus answered. _'Well, partly anyway.'_

"The Velvet Room?" Mitsuru asked.

"It's time for me to go." Fuseus said, "Goodbye." And he disappeared and split off to Minato and Minako at the entrance of Tartarus.

"Oh! I sense two humans at the entrance of Tartarus!" Fuuka warned.

Minato opened the door and Minako greeted them, "Hey! I saw two huge Shadows going over the city and coming here, I thought you would need help, so I asked Fuseus for an emergency call."

"_Thanks to Elizabeth, Theo and Igor for giving us an emergency power they saved, so we can fuse for three minutes."_

'_Yeah, we have to apologize and thank them later.'_

"It's finished. Fuseus came and help us." Mitsuru said. Then Fuuka suddenly collapsed and her friend, Natsuki, was trying to wake her up. "Don't worry, she's just tired."

"Phew, thank God, Fuuka." Natsuki said, "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry, Fuuka." And she quietly cries.

After taking Fuuka to the dorm, the others slept, while Minato and Minako stayed at the dorm since they were sick, partly because they were over-exhausted for being Fuseus too fast, for a few days until Fuuka joins S.E.E.S. They didn't bother to meet in the meeting, since they weren't members and there would be nothing new in the meeting, even though Ikutsuki asked-and almost begged-for them to be there so that he could convince them to join too. But they slept for another few days until 6/18/09, when they were able to leave the dorm just to find some medicine in Paulownia Mall, that wasn't the wrong one that Yukari keeps on bringing. But in the evening…

**DLWolf: Woot! First cliffhanger, but it's not that much of a cliffhanger, so it won't be that interesting. So this is the first time Fuuka comes right? Maybe she could do the disclaimers.**

**Fuuka: *Bows down to DLWolf* I'm pleased to meet you!**

**DLWolf: Oh, she's polite as well. …Do you mind doing the disclaimers, Fuuka-chan?**

**Fuuka: Oh, no, not at all. Disclaimers: DarknessLightWolf does not own P3P/P3 and any of the characters in it.**

**DLWolf: That was fast. …Say, isn't that Lucia you called out? I just realized.**

**Fuuka: Oh yes, now if you'll excuse me.**

**DLWolf: Wow, she's very polite, too polite. I need more of those in later chapters. *Whistles away***

**Fuuka: Minato, Minako! I found out DarknessLightWolf's weakness!**

**Minato: Done already? I didn't expect less from Fuuka.**

**Minako: *Loads Aigis' unused machine gun* Now then, let's hit DarknessLightWolf where it really hurts!**

**DLWolf: *Gulps and has a shiver coming up the spine* Odd, why do I have a bad feeling that I'll get shot down? Anyways, thanks for all the reviews, favorites and alerts! **

**LiLaoRyo704: Thanks! But it's so hard to do the separate personalities, since they have to be alike. Try to find out what happens next, okay? **

**Anime-VGsUltimate00: Thanks! I didn't know that I was that funny! No, seriously… **

**BlazingFireAngelXXX: Yup, Pharos remembers everything. And when he does, this happens: (read next chapter, chapter 9!)**

**Fan of Fanfics21: Haha, a great idea, but I don't think I can describe the event that well, sorry! I'll try to write it, and I'll tell you if I think it's good, but don't expect anything, okay? Sorry!**

**And please continue to R&R, no insulting comments please! Thanks readers!**


	9. Chapter 9 Supervisor

"Hello?" Mitsuru asked when she was connected to the person on the phone after she had dialed the number.

"Yes, who is this?" a voice asked back.

"The daughter of the CEO of the Kirijo Group. I would like to speak to my father. It is an emergency." Mitsuru answered. She thought about what the twins had said a month ago, and it didn't make sense at all. So she tried to call her father for some answers.

"Your father will be just in a minute." The voice answered and Mitsuru waited for a while.

"Yes, what is it, Mitsuru?" her father's familiar strict tone asked.

"I have something to ask about the Chairman and the Dark Hour, father." Mitsuru answered. "And I should start from the beginning, father, so you would understand."

"Yes Mitsuru." Her father said, his tone darkening, "Tell me everything that has happened from the past year."

"We have three new recruits, and four prospects." Mitsuru told her father.

"Well, that is a huge amount of recruitment." Her father, Takeharu, said. "When are you going to recruit the other four?"

"We have tried to, but they seem to know about the Dark Hour, Personas, and Tartarus as much as S.E.E.S do, or maybe more." Mitsuru told her father, "And they are very powerful. Two are the Arisato twins, who we have thought that they would join us enthusiastically, and the other is a mysterious person that goes with the name Fuseus. They seem to dislike the Chairman and questions his abilities to be active in the Dark Hour without having a Persona, and they made some very good points indeed." Then she told him everything what the twins have said and about the new recruits and prospects, and everything that has happened to S.E.E.S.

"Are you asking me to try and find out everything about Ikutsuki?" Takeharu asked.

"…I'm very sorry father, if I am troubling you." Mitsuru said, "But my trust for the Chairman has disappeared almost entirely and I cannot access all of the files of the Kirijo Group."

"…Very well, Mitsuru, I will try to find out everything I can and tell you." Takeharu promised, "But be sure to not get in trouble there."

"Yes father, thank you." Mitsuru said and the call disconnected. Mitsuru lied down on her bed and went to sleep.

The next day, Minako and Minato went to school, only to find another surprise.

"Class! We have a new student for today! Please come in and introduce yourself." Ms. Toriumi announced to the class.

The class door opened and a boy with black hair and some of his front hair sticking back with a long yellow scarf wrapped around his neck. The familiar looking boy made Minato's eyes got wide and Minako's jaw dropped down.

"Class, this is Ryoji Mochizuki. He lived overseas for a long time because of his parents' work, so be sure to show him our customs! Now then, you'll sit beside Minako. The girl with the ruby eyes. You can't miss her!" Ms. Toriumi said as she tried to describe Minako.

"'_Some description."'_

"But Ms. Toriumi! This seat's taken!" Yukari called out.

"You must be present to be a member of this class, so as far as I'm concerned, that seat is available. Life is nothing more than a game of musical chairs. The rest of you should be careful, too." Ms. Toriumi warned, and started with the roll call.

"Ryoji… What the hell are you doing here?" Minako whispered to Ryoji.

"You two know each other?" Yukari asked.

"Yeah, we're cousins, even if our last names are different." Minako whispered back quickly. "Ryoji, me and Minato will need to talk to you for awhile after school. Meet us at the rooftop."

"Yeah, sure." Ryoji whispered back and paid attention to the first lesson of the day.

After school, Ryoji and the Arisato siblings met up at the rooftop as they had promised. To their relief, no one was there at that time.

"Ryoji/Pharos, what the hell are you doing here?" Minako asked again, louder this time. "I thought you were supposed to come at November, after all the twelve Shadows have been defeated and when Ikutsuki betrayed us!"

"Yes, I was supposed to. But then after I had questioned Nyx, Nyx sounded as if she was going to become stronger and kill you two indirectly. And in an attempt to stop it, I had to come in this form." Ryoji said, "And this form would be easier to talk to you, and Igor helped me anyway, he'll explain tonight."

"So you are now officially our cousin?" Minato asked Ryoji, confused.

"She said it, not me." Ryoji pointed at Minako in defense.

"It's the easiest excuse I can make up since we will need to meet each other later without his fan-girls bothering us." Minako said, "Especially me."

"Well then," Ryoji said cheerfully, "Who wants to talk about this over ramen?"

The twins cheerfully agreed and made their way to Hagakure, ready to eat some ramen. They talked about the good times, including the hot springs which made Minako slap Ryoji and Minato, and then made their way to the dorm.

"S'up dude? Whaddya think about that Ryoji kid? He's goin' around askin' out every girl he sees! Damn… I wish I had his guts…" Junpei complained when the twins entered the dorm.

"Hi." Ryoji said from behind the twins.

"Whoa! Ryoji dude…" Junpei said, "What are you doing here?"

"Visiting my cousins, of course!" Ryoji said enthusiastically.

"Dude, you're their cousin?" Junpei asked. "Man, how do you guys know so many cool guys?"

"Cool guys?" Ryoji asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah, there was this guy called Fuseus-" Junpei started.

"Junpei! We're not supposed to tell anyone about that!" Yukari scolded Junpei.

"Whoa! Sorry dude!" Junpei snickered, "Trade secret."

Yukari sighed, "Stupei, that's not the right phrase…"

"Huh? It isn't?" Junpei asked, "Oh well, but I'm still not telling you until you tell me your secret!"

"Stupei! Shut up!" Yukari scolded him again.

"Oh, Fuseus?" Ryoji asked, "I know him."

Junpei and Yukari let their jaws drop, "You do? How?"

"Minato and Minako." He said, pointing at them.

"Dude, you told him?" Junpei asked with disbelieving eyes.

"Yeah. So?" Minako asked.

"But it's supposed to be a secret! Nobody should know about that!" Junpei said.

"Why?" Ryoji asked.

"Oh, are you Mochizuki?" Mitsuru asked as she climbed down the stairs. "I heard that you are going to stay here with your cousins, is that true?"

"Yes, just for a while though." Ryoji said, "My parents have to go away and they haven't bought a home yet. They forgot about me…"

"Whoa, that sucks dude." Junpei said.

"Well, then for now you can use the vacant rooms. You can use the second floor's first room on the right. You are not allowed on the third floor, it is a girl's only floor." Mitsuru briefed him.

"'_Igor manipulated their minds already, haven't he?'"_

"And Arisato twins," Mitsuru said, "I am going to lead S.E.E.S if you are not going to go to Tartarus. But that does not mean that you won't get to lead them as well. If you ask to lead them, then you will, but since you are slacking off, I will lead them when you will not. Understood? Oh, and we will need to talk to you three tomorrow evening."

"Yes, Mitsuru-senpai." The Arisato twins said as they and Ryoji went up to their rooms to rest.

They went to rest and slept until the Dark Hour came and Minato, Minako and Ryoji arrived at the Velvet Room.

"First of all, Igor," Minako 'greeted'. "Why is Ryoji here now? And why is he staying at the dorm? Don't tell me you got him a Persona…"

"As a matter of fact, he does have a temporary Persona for now, and because of that, he will stay and the dorm. Ryoji is here to keep both of you save until the final showdown with Nyx and to prevent a faster arrival of Nyx." Igor answered.

"Which Persona?" Minato asked.

"For a while, Alice. Since he won't be able to summon Thanatos, or himself as a Persona." Igor said, "And he will not wield the Wild Card, so he can only summon Alice."

"But Alice doesn't have a offensive abilities other than Die for Me!" Minako exclaimed.

"…We put some Skill Cards into her so she would at least be a formidable opponent to the Shadows, and that Ryoji won't die at least." Igor said.

"Hey! I'm stronger than I look!" Ryoji exclaimed.

"Oh, sorry. I forgot that you were here." Minako said sweetly.

Ryoji sighed, "Well anyway, as he said, we put some Skill Cards into her, that I think she might be a formidable match for Fuseus."

"What did you put?" Minako asked curiously.

"Oh, just Armageddon and Last Judge." Ryoji said.

"_Just_ Armageddon and Last Judge?" Minato asked in disbelief.

"But I can't even find those Skill Cards!" Minako exclaimed and stared at Igor, "…You cheated."

"I did it so that Ryoji won't die at least." Igor said in defense.

"I just told you, I'm not that weak!" Ryoji shouted and sighed.

"You manipulated their minds, didn't you?" Minako asked.

"Of course, since you said that you were cousins, it gave me a brilliant idea." Igor said. "And since Ryoji is the Appriser of Nyx, he will gain some powers as well, such as communicating with both of you two telepathically as well and the power that we call Desperate Measures."

**(A/N: Ryoji's telepathy lines would be (") with ****underlines**** and the usual italic.)**

"Desperate Measures?" Minato asked.

"An attack that only he can do as the Appriser of Nyx. He can only use that power only on a full moon, since that is the time that his powers will double, and he will be severely exhausted after using it that he will pass out for a couple of days." Igor explained, "That's why we call it Desperate Measures, only use it at a desperate need, or it won't be worth it."

"It sounds helpful, but I doubt that we would be joining in the next full moon battle." Minako said. "Last question. How is he able to be here? Isn't he supposed to be the Appriser of Nyx? He's supposed to stay until we defeat the twelve full moon Shadows!"

"We didn't cheat on this one." Igor assured her. "Since he is supposed to be the Appriser of Nyx, he was able to assume that form from the very start, but he would be incomplete, though he will have some powers, but he will not attract Nyx to Earth until the twelve Shadows are defeated."

"That's good." Minato said. "And useful."

"We will see." Igor said, "Time marches on in your world. Until we meet again."

And the usual flashing light then darkness appeared and the three woke up, ready to go to school. they went back with Ryoji to the dorm just after school was finished and played with Koromaru, who had first met Yukari and Fuuka. Then they both went it to expect Mitsuru and the rest of S.E.E.S.

"Well. You're punctual as usual." Mitsuru praised.

"Thank you, Mitsuru-senpai." Ryoji smirked, "And I'm punctual to dates too, if you know what I mean."

"Drop it, Ryoji." The Arisato twins said.

"Aw." Ryoji said as he dropped the lame sentence.

"Please, take a seat, you three, we have to discuss something." Mitsuru said.

"If this is about the Dark Hour, then my cousins here have told me everything." Ryoji said with a serious face.

'_Hey! I thought you said you weren't going to include us in this conversation!'_

"_Well, I have to know about it from somewhere!"_

"_He does have a good point. He can't just know it from thin air when he just experienced it for a week or two."_

Mitsuru smirked, an action that S.E.E.S plus Minako, Minato and Ryoji didn't expect, "As I thought. You twins have taken every action that I thought you would take, to even telling your cousin about the Dark Hour."

"Well, it isn't fair to not tell it to him when he can experience it and _summon a Persona_-" Minako glared at Ikutsuki, "And when he has battled it Shadows for a few times."

"I thought you said that Fuseus will be coming?" Ikutsuki asked eagerly.

"Yes, he's coming right now." Minato said, then his phone rang, "Sorry, got to take this with Minako." And dragged his sister out the front door.

Outside, they met with Elizabeth and Theo, "Thanks again, Theo and Elizabeth! Sorry to trouble you!" Minako apologized as Elizabeth and Theo took on the appearances of Minako and Minato.

"It is our duty to serve our masters." Theo said.

Minato and Minako took out their Evokers and shot themselves on the heart and shot the red Fusion Cards that appeared in front of him. They disappeared in the familiar blinding white light and appeared as Fuseus. "Let's go in then."

Theo and Elizabeth nodded and the three went in.

"Hello again there S.E.E.S." Fuseus greeted them, "Have you all thought about what I have said?"

"…Yes, I have rethought about our goals." Mitsuru said.

"How about the source of the Dark Hour and Tartarus?" Fuseus cut in.

"…" Mitsuru clamped up.

"Mitsuru-senpai! I joined S.E.E.S for one purpose, and one purpose only." Yukari said suddenly, shocking S.E.E.S, "I need to know about what had happened to my father. My father was a scientist near Gekkoukan High before he died ten years ago, in the accident ten years ago. And you know something about it! You knew what happened, don't you Senpai!"

"What are you talking about, Yuka-tan?" Junpei asked, the only one that doesn't know what this is all about.

"There was an explosion near our school ten years ago. My father was a scientist in a lab near the explosion, he was one of the people that had died, and so many had died because of the explosion. And then, right after the explosion, a lot of students were recorded as absent. This is no mere coincidence, Senpai." Yukari said quietly, "You are the daughter of the CEO of the Kirijo Group, you know something about this, don't you!"

"…Yes, I do. But I had no intention in hiding it. It just never seemed relevant…" Mitsuru said with a pained expression, an expression she used to hide so well.

"It's okay, Mitsuru. It's not your fault." Ikutsuki calmed her down.

"Fourteen years ago, the leader of the Kirijo Group, Kouetsu Kirijo, my grandfather, was obsessed with Shadows. He wanted to turn them into our advantage, since the Shadows had many mysterious abilities. He wanted to harness their power." Mitsuru said, clearly uncomfortable with the story, "He assembled a team of scientists, one of them, I suspect, is your father Takeba. And my grandfather collected a number of Shadows."

"But isn't that…" Yukari's voice trailed off.

"But, ten years ago, during an experiment, they lost control of the Shadows, and the explosion happened. And in the explosion, the nature of the world was altered." Mitsuru said. "They conducted the experiment at Gekkoukan High, which turned it into Tartarus and then the Dark Hour appeared."

Mitsuru took a breather to let Yukari and Junpei absorb everything that Mitsuru had just said and continued with the explanation. "The five powerful Shadows that we, S.E.E.S, have encountered and will encounter were Shadows that escaped during the experiment and they dispersed into several large ones."

"How could you, Senpai?" Yukari said, "You deceived us to clean up their mess! You lied to us! Sanada-senpai, you knew too… But you didn't care enough as long as you got to fight, was it?"

"Yukari…" Fuuka said, trying to calm her down.

"No… I have my own reasons…" Akihiko said.

"I'm sorry Takeba. I never thought that it would be relevant is all. If you wanted to know the truth, then ask, Takeba." Mitsuru said with a dark tone, "I'm very sorry, Takeba, I should have told you from the beginning. I'm sorry."

"Yukari, it is the ones in the past to blame. And they lost their lives as a result of what they did… We're all in the same boat, here; none of us deserves the burden that's been thrust upon us." Ikutsuki said, "But cheer up, I have good news, a reason why I called this meeting."

The S.E.E.S members plus the guests turned to look at him.

"What if I told you that all the powerful Shadows appear on full moons are the cause of everything?" Ikutsuki asked, the S.E.E.S members looked at each other with excitement.

"So if we defeat them… the Dark Hour and Tartarus will disappear?" Akihiko asked.

"Exactly! That's what I called the meeting for, to tell you the good news!" Ikutsuki said. "And there's evidence to support it as well."

"What evidence?" Fuseus spoke up after a long time of hearing their conversation.

"Ah, well, that the Shadows that escaped the experiment ten years ago were these strong Shadows that we have been encountering for the past months." Ikutsuki explained.

"That's wrong." Fuseus stated.

"I'm… sorry?" Ikutsuki asked.

"I knew it." Fuseus acted, "This was what you've been planning, wasn't it Ikutsuki?"

"What?" Mitsuru asked, with fear and danger in her tone.

'_It's time to come clean, isn't it?'_

"_Unfortunately, although it is a bit early, it is."_

"Defeating the Shadows will-" Fuseus started.

Mitsuru's cell phone rang, "I'm sorry, I have to take this." She didn't bother to get up from her seat to a corner of the room, since she thought that the members of S.E.E.S might want to hear the conversation too.

"Hello, father?" Mitsuru asked.

"Mitsuru! Where is Ikutsuki?" Takeharu asked urgently with a tone of fear in it, his voice loud enough from the phone to be heard by the people in the lounge.

"The Chairman's here." Mitsuru answered, "Why, father? Do you need to ask him for something?"

"No! Mitsuru, get out of there! Ikutsuki's dangerous! He's planning to-" Takeharu said quickly.

"Father, what's going on?" Mitsuru asked and felt the familiar cold steel she was accustomed to when she summons her Persona, but this time, she's not holding it.

"You finally found out, didn't you Takeharu? It took you long enough." Ikutsuki said as he pointed the gun at Mitsuru's head. Mitsuru dropped the phone to the ground, with everyone looking with a face of surprise, except for Fuseus that knew something like this would have happened, now or later. "If anyone moves, then I'll shoot Mitsuru!"

"Mitsuru-senpai!" "Mitsuru!"

'_Well, it's unexpected that he'd hold a hostage. What do we do now?'_

Before Fuseus got his answer, Ikutsuki dropped the gun with a trickle of blood on his hand. He looked to his left to see the long-forgotten Ryoji standing up holding a throwing knife in his hand and a throwing knife stuck to the wall.

"Why is it that I'm always forgotten in conversations?" Ryoji sighed, and then he faced Fuseus who was already standing and placing the signature red Evoker to his head.

"Try to do it again and I'll call up Thanatos." Fuseus simply stated, with Minako's signature Thanatos mirage behind him.

"Guh…" Ikutsuki said slowly, "I should have gotten rid of you rather than try to get you in the group." And he slowly stood up and tried to run away.

"You dare to go out of the dorm and you'll face Satan." Fuseus told him, already in front of Ikutsuki, part-flying, part-running.

"You…" Ikutsuki muttered. He turned to run through the back door, but only facing Ryoji who had already called out Alice using an Evoker that Igor had given him before.

"It's too late, Ikutsuki. You're finished." Ryoji said.

"It's not over yet!" Ikutsuki shouted and he ran up the stairs.

Fuseus was about to follow him when Mitsuru grabbed his shoulder. "Wait."

Fuseus turned his head to face Mitsuru, "Oh, Mitsuru! Are you okay?"

"Yes, I am. Just shock." Mitsuru said, a hint of fear still on her face, "We have to formulate a plan in getting Ikutsuki, but I doubt he'll get away."

Fuseus turned his head back, "Don't you remember the Magician Shadow, or the second full moon Shadow that S.E.E.S has encountered?"

"W-Why? What's wrong?" Mitsuru asked.

"I'm sorry." Fuseus said quietly. Mitsuru was caught off-guard and Fuseus sped up the stairs, following Ikutsuki's trail. "Ryoji!"

Ryoji ran up the stairs as well, "Coming!"

"W-What? Wait!" Mitsuru shouted at him and S.E.E.S followed them to the rooftop of the dorm after Mitsuru recovered her phone and shouted at it to keep her father informed.

_23:59:56_

_23:59:57_

_23:59:58_

_23:59:59_

_00:00:00_

_Dark Hour_

"GYAAAAAAAAAA!" Ikutsuki's voice yelled from the rooftop. Which made S.E.E.S run faster to the rooftop, something must have happened, and they can't have a murder on the dorm.

When they reached the rooftop, they saw Ikutsuki talking on his phone with Fuseus and Ryoji facing him.

"Chairman…" Mitsuru muttered with a hint of disgust and sympathy. "You…"

"What? What's happening to Ikutsuki?" Takeharu demanded.

"He's being captured by a Shadow."

Ikutsuki was being clutched by a Shadow with a giant pair of white wings and a black, huge, deformed body. S.E.E.S has never saw anything like this, not in Tartarus, and it wasn't a full moon, so they gasped at the figure who was being shone by the moon behind him. Fuseus just stared at the Shadow, waiting for it to do something. The Shadow growled at him and flapped his gigantic wings, flying away from the dorm with Ikutsuki.

"What is he going to do with the Chairman?" Yukari asked while looking towards where the Shadow went.

"That Shadow is going to take Ikutsuki to Tartarus." Fuseus answered, "And feed on his mind with other Shadows, leaving him to be one of the Lost. He's not meant to be outside of the command room during the Dark Hour."

S.E.E.S just watched towards the Shadow who turned to Tartarus and landed and made it's way into Tartarus with Ikutsuki in his hands. Yukari and Fuuka looked away from Tartarus, but Mitsuru, Akihiko, Elizabeth and Theo (now in the form of Minako and Minato), Fuseus and Ryoji stared at Tartarus with a blank stare.

"Mitsuru? Is Ikutsuki dead?" Takeharu asked.

"Yes. He is, in a way. His mind is dead, but his body will roam the streets as one of the Lost." Mitsuru informed.

"Are any of you hurt?" Takeharu asked.

"No." Mitsuru answered.

"Then, I would like to speak about S.E.E.S." Takeharu told her. "And it would be better if you talk about it in the command room, since the whole S.E.E.S might like to hear about it too, am I correct?"

Mitsuru and the others went down to the command room to talk with Takeharu. Mitsuru then put the phone on speaker so that everyone could hear him clearly.

"I know that this might be hard to handle at first, but I would like to speak to you now while I have the chance." Takeharu told them. "It seems that Ikutsuki was going to bring down a being called Nyx that could annihilate the whole human population by using you. It was lucky that I found out about it too, or it could get worse."

"So, is S.E.E.S going to be disbanded since Ikutsuki isn't going to be here anymore?" Junpei sighed and Mitsuru repeated the question.

"No. It will still be active. We still need someone to protect the city from Shadows." Takeharu told them. "But we can't go on without a supervisor. I need someone who can take care of and supervise S.E.E.S to make sure nothing goes wrong. So it might be inactive until I can find a replacement."

"…May I borrow the phone, Mitsuru?" Fuseus asked after a long silence, "I would like to speak with your father."

Mitsuru gave him the phone without a word and Fuseus spoke into it.

"Hello?" Fuseus asked.

"Who is this?" Takeharu demanded in a low voice.

"I'm Fuseus. A Persona-user." Fuseus informed him immediately.

"Oh, one of the powerful and mysterious prospects, correct?" Takeharu asked. "What is it that you want?"

"If you're looking for a supervisor, then I can be one." Fuseus said, and S.E.E.S jumped in surprise. "I won't be able to be here every day since I still have some business to take care of, but I might be able to make it every week. I know about the Dark Hour, Shadows, Tartarus and Nyx more than Ikutsuki does and I can and _have_-"

Yukari and Junpei snorted.

"Saved S.E.E.S many times." Fuseus continued. "I can be a temporary replacement or a permanent one, is your choice. But I do not ask for money is all."

"…Why do you want to be their supervisor?" Takeharu asked carefully.

"When the whole world is involved, then that means that I have to get involved too, correct?" Fuseus said.

"…True." Takeharu said. "And you have gained some of my trust by rescuing S.E.E.S.

But from recent reports, I just want to know what and who are you." He demanded.

"…I will explain it to you if we have some time to talk about it face to face." Fuseus explained.

"…Then you will become temporary supervisor effective immediately." Takeharu commanded.

"Then we will get new recruits as well, now Ikutsuki's out of the way." Minato said, "Us three will join S.E.E.S then."

"Ah! Ryoji-kun can summon a Persona as well?" Yukari asked.

"Yes, my cousins told you… and you saw my Persona first-hand just now!" Ryoji told her.

"Oh…" Yukari said, "I thought it was one of the twins or something…"

"I'm not that weak!" Ryoji shouted out, and everyone stared at him. "Sorry…"

"Anyway, it's a long day." Mitsuru said, "I will talk to my father in private for a little longer. Please, go get some rest."

"Then my time has come." Fuseus said, "Until we meet again." And he vanished into thin air, and split off into Minato and Minako in Minato's room.

"Good night." Everybody said to each other and they went to their rooms, while Elizabeth, Theo and Ryoji went to Minato's room.

"Thanks as always, Elizabeth and Theo!" Minako thanked.

"It is our duty, Master Minako." Theo replied.

"Until we meet again." Elizabeth said as the two residents of the Velvet Room disappeared from Minato's room.

"I should get going to my room now…" Ryoji said.

"Me too." Minako said. "Good night Minato, and _cousin_ Ryoji." And she went out to her room.

"Good night." Minato said to her back, and Ryoji muttered silently when he heard the emphasis that Minako used on the word 'cousin', though he didn't know why. Ryoji went out to his room and slept, it was tiring for him since he was not used to be in his human form without all twelve Shadows in him.

As for the twins, they sighed contentedly as they rolled off into sleep, sure that they were doing the right thing. Now all they have to do is to defeat one more full moon Shadow, and all this would be solved.

**DLWolf: Ah… another plot twist! Well, it shouldn't be too same with the original game anyway. I wonder who should do the disclaimers… I kind of want Ikutsuki to do it since he won't be in the story (though mentioned) anymore, but he's dead, so…**

**Ikusuki: Hey! I'm not dead yet!**

**DLWolf: You're not? Fine, then hurry up and do the disclaimers before you do! If you don't, I'll write torture for you in the next chapter!**

**Ikutsuki: Disclaimers: DarknessLightWolf doesn't own P3P/P3 and any characters in it. I'm not going to be in the story anymore, so I'm off the hook! Get it? Off the 'hook'?**

**DLWolf: No. Get out before you make more lame wormy jokes! *Kicks Ikutsuki out***

**Ikutsuki: Fine, but you don't have to be that harsh! **

**Shadow: *Screech***

**Ikutsuki: GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! *Gets abducted by Shadow***

**DLWolf: Hm? Did you hear something, Minako?**

**Minako: No. *Smiles evilly***

**DLWolf: Okay then, if you say so. *Leaves to writing room.***

**Minako: Finally I can get my revenge at Ikutsuki! DarknessLightWolf probably won't know I let out the Shadow. Khehehehehe.**

**DLWolf: *In room* I feel like I'm missing something… Oh well. Thanks as always readers, for the favorites and alerts! Thank and please keep on R&R! Thanks f22-raptor340 and Fan of Fanfics21 for the comments! I'll PM you when I think I get it right, but if I think my writing is not good enough, then it's not good, and I don't want to disappoint you by making you read crap, so I'm sorry if I don't post it, okay? Thanks as always and please keep on R&R, no insults please! …Hey! Who took my key to Tartarus?**

**Minako: Uh-oh. Oh well, I'll return in later. See you later readers!**

**DLWolf: Hey that's my line! And give me back the key! So, see you again later readers!**


	10. Chapter 10 Shameful

Time passed on to 7/7/09, the night the sixth full moon arrived and the sixth and seventh Shadows came that time. Minato, Minako and Ryoji agreed that they should just kill the seventh since S.E.E.S would mark the behavior as abnormal.

"And it's just one Shadow! How bad can it get?" Minako said as she was slurping her ramen at Hagakure.

"…"

The three finished their ramen quietly and left Hagakure. Ryoji was forced to accompany the twins to Bookworms and the music shop to pick out some songs for the their Mp3s. But to the twins dismay, they have to leave early since Mitsuru had reminded them to get back early for the full moon, and since they are now officially S.E.E.S members, they have to be present for every meeting and outing to fight the Shadows. They went back after telling Theo and Elizabeth that they would need their help again, though they were quite disappointed that Theo and Elizabeth will be late, and the three went back to see S.E.E.S already present and waiting.

"Where's Fuseus?" Mitsuru asked almost immediately.

"He's gonna be late." Minako said. "But he's gonna come, maybe in the Dark Hour."

"Fine then, as long as he's going to come." Mitsuru said, relieved. "Now, we need to locate the Shadow."

Fuuka has already summoned Lucia and already searching for the Shadow. "I found it!" Fuuka shouted from inside Lucia. "It's inside a building on Shirakawa Boulevard."

"Oh, Shirakawa Boulevard." Minako's face dropped.

"What's on Shirakawa Boulevard?" Ryoji innocently asked.

"It's where THOSE hotels are." Junpei said. "You know… where lovers do… stuff…"

Fuuka blushes while Ryoji just smirks, and Junpei joins him when he saw Ryoji smirking.

Minako elbowed Ryoji and Junpei, "Keep that up, and I won't let you two join today's mission."

"Aw man!" Junpei complained. "Fine!"

Ryoji smiled, "Well, then, if you say so. But don't you think that something will happen if it's a hotel like that?"

Minako and Minato blushed slightly when they recalled their memories of the events at the hotel, but quickly shook it away, but not fast enough that the S.E.E.S members didn't catch their faces.

"…What was that?" Minako asked Ryoji.

"N-Nothing!" Ryoji threw his hands up in defense, "I'm just looking out for my cousins is all!"

"Then we have to start with our mission." Mitsuru ordered, "Let's prepare ourselves by going to the hotel first."

"But, Mitsuru-senpai!" Yukari said out loud, "What do you think other students will think if they see us in front of a hotel like THAT?"

"Hm…True. We'll just be careful not to stand out between the crowds." Mitsuru said, "We have to go now to the hotel or we might not be able to catch any kind of transportation there."

The others followed Mitsuru to the Shirakawa Boulevard and waited there, trying not to arouse suspicion by the some passerby.

"Hey look! They're in a group!" A passerby told her friend.

"I know! How can they do THAT in a huge amount of people? Especially when they look like they're only in high school?"

"…" Was all that S.E.E.S could think of when they heard the comment. Fuuka and Yukari blushed a deep red. Minako and Minato slightly blushed. Mitsuru acted that she didn't hear anything. Akihiko didn't know what the passerby was talking about with her friend. Junpei and Ryoji was trying to hide a wide grin at their fantasies, but failed miserably and they both ended up getting another blow on the stomach.

_23:59:56_

_23:59:57_

_23:59:58_

_23:59:59_

_00:00:00_

_Dark Hour_

"Finally!" Yukari said, "I was getting enough of the stares from people."

Fuuka called out Lucia, but the rest could see that she was still blushing. Minato and Minako chose out some people, Yukari and Ryoji, to join the group, and the twins, of course, knew what was going to happen. They were blushing madly, but they hid it well from S.E.E.S.

'…'

"_You wanted Akihiko to be in the team, don't you?"_

'…_I hate you.'_

"_Hey! Yukari insisted! And Ryoji is the best person other than us! Mitsuru would be suspicious if we don't pick him!"_

'_Fine… Just for now. Brother.'_

"_Of course, sister."_

The two twins huffed at each other and looked away, but both were still blushing. When Mitsuru commanded them to enter the building to search for the Shadow, they went inside and immediately went to the top floor of the building, immediately killing the Hierophant Shadow in one of the rooms there without any difficulties.

"I still sense a Shadow!" Fuuka told them from afar. "It's in the room, but it's not the same Shadow!"

Minato and Minako knew what to do and touched the mirror, and they were split and transported to different rooms.

**(A/N: Hehehe, I'm sorry to everyone that wants me to write the shower scene! But with my imaginations, the story will get an M rating, so yeah. I'll try to make it as low rating as possible, but I won't include it here, since I have a small writer's block with it, and maybe you want it with different people, etc. Then I'll make it on a side-chapter, so tell me if you want to.)**

"I scanned it just now!" Fuuka shouted from afar. "It's in the mirrors! Please destroy it and the seal around the room will break!"

"I took care of it already." Minato stated.

"When…?" Mitsuru cut in, taking the earpiece from Fuuka.

"Just now." Minato answered.

"Oh… So that's why you were breaking the mirrors…" Yukari muttered.

"W-Well, I haven't scanned the room since you gotten out of the trance, so I'll check again…" Fuuka scanned the room. "Yes, you're correct Minato-kun. The seals have been destroyed. Now please go in the room and defeat the last Shadow!"

"Wait!" Minato said, his phone ringing, "Fuseus is calling."

"How is your cell phone able to operate on the Dark Hour?" Mitsuru asked.

"How are the machines on the command room able to operate?" Minato asked back.

"Hm… Touche. Get Fuseus and come back." Mitsuru commanded.

"Yes, Mitsuru-senpai." Minato and Minako said and they went inside of a random room and fused. Elizabeth and Theo were already waiting in Minato's and Minako's forms and the three went out to join the group again.

"I'm your temporary supervisor for the while." Fuseus 'greeted' the group, "I will be watching your every move and join when forced to, but I will let you four battle first. I will answer your questions later, for now focus on defeating the Shadow."

The group nodded and they faced the Shadow head-on. It was quite the easy battle with Ryoji's (super-)strong Alice. But the battle wasn't over yet.

'_Seriously, what were they thinking about, putting Armageddon and Last Judge in Alice?' _

"_I have no idea, but if they did, then Ryoji must have been VERY weak indeed."_

"_Hey! I told you before that I'm not that weak!"_

"_Oh really? Then show me your power WITHOUT your Persona."_

"_Fine!"_

Ryoji called back Alice and took out his throwing knives. He threw one of the knives, aiming at the Shadow's weak point. Unfortunately, Ryoji missed the Shadow and the Shadow knocked Ryoji back with an unexpected Holy Arrow.

"May I?" Fuseus asked, putting his hand out. And Ryoji gave him one of his throwing knives. Fuseus aimed closely and successfully, and fatally, hit the Shadow on its weak point with the throwing knife. "…Shameful…" Fuseus muttered.

"Hey! It's not my fault that I missed that thing!" Ryoji said in defense.

"…Just train your accuracy and dexterity, and you should be fine…" Fuseus adviced.

"…Fine…" Ryoji muttered in defeat.

"I don't sense a Shadow anymore." Fuuka informed them from afar. "Well done! Please return back to the entrance!"

"Fuseus, I wish that you could stay back for a while. I would like to ask you some questions…" Mitsuru said through the earpiece.

"Sorry, Mitsuru." Fuseus apologized, "I told you that I'm going to answer it when I meet with your father, so that I can answer both of your questions in the same time. I need to be going anyway. Until we meet again." And he vanished like always.

The group went back to the dorm, while Ryoji, Elizabeth and Theo held back at the entrance to meet with Minato and Minako who was hiding at the entrance.

"Thanks as always! Theo and Elizabeth!" Minako thanked them again as always.

"No need to thank us, Master Minako." Elizabeth and Theo said, and reverted to their original forms. "Well then, until we meet again." And they vanished.

"It's good to have someone that supports us from the shadows." Minako sighed.

"Shadows…?" Minato asked curiously.

"It's a figure of speech." Minako explained, "Don't make this more complicated than it already is!"

"Well, then, let's get back to the dorm!" Ryoji told them. "They must be waiting for us already!"

Minako and Minato took a glance at him, "…Shameful…" they both muttered with a low voice and came in the dorm with a laugh.

"H-Hey!" Ryoji said in defense. "I'm incomplete, okay!"

But they failed to notice the red dot on top of the door, which was watching their every move.

Meanwhile… in the command room…

"It has been a long time since I handled the consoles." Mitsuru told herself as she approached the machinery. "I wonder what Ikutsuki changed on the consoles. I hope it's nothing important…"

Mitsuru typed on the keyboard of the consoles and saw something interesting. "Hm? What's this? It wasn't here before since I last checked the consoles."

Mitsuru checked the file and began to watch it. "…This is…!" she gasped in shock. "…No, I can't tell them yet. I have to wait until the appropriate time to tell them. Maybe I can visit father about S.E.E.S, though I hate to bother him. I think his secretary said that he would be going to Yakushima for a vacation, I wonder if I can set up an appointment…"

July 13 2009 (Six days later…)

It was in the evening that everyone was gathered around the lounge dining table. Everyone has finished eating Minato's and Minako's special dinner and has gathered around to share their thoughts about summer vacation.

"How about we go to Yakushima in the summer vacation?" Mitsuru asked, almost eagerly. "It's a way to celebrate our victories and a welcoming party."

"NO WAY!" Junpei cried out. "THE Mitsuru asked us to join her on a vacation! Are my ears' deaf or what!"

"I need to meet with father, and I have arranged it." Mitsuru explained. "We will need to talk about S.E.E.S with my father. Arisato twins, I would appreciate it if you could get Fuseus to join us for the vacation."

"He might only be able to visit us for one day." Minako said. "Since he has a lot of work to do, but I'll see what I can do."

"Thank you." Mitsuru said. "Now then, I would like all of you to study for the finals, and then pack up. Even though it's still a long way to the vacations, I would like everyone to be prepared so we won't be late."

"Woohoo! The beach! Hot babes, here I come!" Junpei cried out.

Minako elbowed him in the stomach, "Not so fast, Stupei!"

"Ow, ow, ow! Yes ma'am!" Junpei replied in pain.

"Well, I have to buy a new swimsuit." Fuuka told the group, "My ones now don't fit anymore. It's been a long time since I went to the beach…"

"Hey, don't worry, I've got an extra pair you can borrow." Junpei smirked, immediately over the pain when he heard Fuuka's sentence.

"And if you don't like his, you can borrow _my_ extra pair." Ryoji said as he joined smirking with Junpei.

Minako punched Ryoji and Junpei in the stomach. "Not this time, perverts!"

"Not this time… But maybe next time!" Ryoji managed to cough out.

Minako punched him again. "Not this time, and never again!" Minako stared at them, disgusted, "Come on, Fuuka, me and Yukari will find you a swimsuit."

"Hey, no fair!" Junpei cried out, "How come you get to choose her swimsuit, but I don't?"

Minako punched him again as well, "Because I'm not a pervert like you! Fuuka, meet me and Yukari after school and we will definitely find you a new swimsuit, and a swimsuit that isn't a revealing one like what _those perverts_ have in mind."

"No fair…" Junpei and Ryoji muttered, as they clutched their stomachs in pain.

"Go and study, S.E.E.S." Mitsuru said. "You don't want to study in the Dark Hour, do you?"

"Yes, Mitsuru-senpai!" the group replied and they went to their rooms to study for the upcoming final exams.

Mitsuru sipped a little bit of her tea that Minako had prepared for her earlier, "The sweetness and bitterness is even. Minako is certainly the cooking prodigy." She said as she rated the tea. She finished her tea and went up to her room as well.

**DLWolf: I finally got this story finished! Yay! As I had mentioned earlier, I would make the shower scene, but it might be M rated, so I need to have some ideas to make it T rated, so it might take a while if anyone wants me to do it.**

**Yukari: You're just as perverted as Stupei!**

**DLWolf: No, I'm not! Don't compare me with that Stupei!**

**Yukari: *Shows recording of DarknessLightWolf's fantasies on a T.V***

**DLWolf: What the hell? Did I really imagine that? Okay, maybe I'm rivaled to Stupei… But that doesn't mean that I make you do perverted things! If I did, then this story would have been M rated from the start! And don't worry readers, I won't make this story M rated!**

**Yukari: I should be grateful that you didn't make me all those stuff *shivers*. So I guess I owe you one.**

**DLWolf: You owe me one, eh? Fine then, do the disclaimers!**

**Yukari: Well, I guess I did owe you one. Disclaimers: DarknessLightWolf does not own P3P/P3 or any characters in it.**

**DLWolf: …Though, it might get a little M rated in the shower scene if I write it…**

**Yukari: Hey! You promised! I won't forgive you! *Goes away***

**DLWolf: *Laughs* She is so easy to trick.**

**Yukari: *Comes back while loading a shotgun***

**DLWolf: What the fuck? Hey! I'm just kidding Yukari!**

**Yukari: DIE DARKNESSLIGHTWOLF!**

**DLWolf: Hey! Hey! Take it easy! Anyways, thanks to all the readers, as usual, for making this on alerts and favorites, and most of all, for reading it. Thank you Anime-VGsUltimate00, I never intended to be an inspiration, so thank you! Haha, yeah, finally, Ikutsuki gets what he's deserved, right BlazingFireAngelXXX? Yeah, Alice was supposed to be overpowered since Igor didn't think that Ryoji would be strong enough to handle any Shadows if Igor didn't overpower it. Thanks readers! Please continue to R&R and no insults please! Now then, how do I disarm a shotgun…?**


	11. Chapter 10 Side Chapter

**(A/N: So, by a request, I'll make the shower scene. I'll try to make it as T rated as possible and I'm not good at writing these kind of scenes, so don't blame me if it's not good.)**

Minato picked out the team, Yukari and Akihiko, himself and Minako, and was ready to fight the Shadows.

'_Hey! Why did you choose Yukari and Akihiko? You know what's going to happen in THAT hotel!'_

"_Well, for one, Yukari insisted to join. And two, Akihiko has the most experience in fighting."_

'_Ryoji?'_

"…_Nah. Besides, I want you to owe me."_

'_I didn't know that you had it in you, brother.'_

"_Like what I said to you years before, sister."_

The two twins huffed at each other and looked away, but both were still blushing. When Mitsuru commanded them to enter the building to search for the Shadow, they went inside and immediately went to the top floor of the building, immediately killing the Hierophant Shadow in one of the rooms there.

"I still sense a Shadow!" Fuuka told them from afar. "It's in the room, but it's not the same Shadow!"

Minato and Minako knew what to do and touched the mirror, and they were split and transported to different rooms.

"Embrace your desire…"

"Oh hell, not this again!" Minato complained and put a hand on his head in pain.

Minato gulped when he heard the shower door click open and a Yukari with only a towel on came out. "Minato…" Yukari said in pain.

_Damn it! Why does Yukari have to only wear a towel on? _Minato gulped again, "Yukari!"

"What, Minato?" Yukari asked as she walked towards Minato.

Almost falling for the temptation, Minato used the last stretch of his will and senses to call out, "It's a Shadow's trap! Yukari! Wake up!"

"Uh…What was I…?" she said, and immediately gained back her senses. She screamed and slapped Minato's face and quickly ran into the shower to change her clothes.

"Finally! I can reach you, Yukari and Minato! …Did something happen?" Fuuka asked from afar.

"N-No! Nothing happened!" Yukari said.

"Okay then. Minako and Akihiko-senpai are somewhere in the floor above you. Please find them and regroup as soon as possible to defeat the Shadow quickly!" Fuuka told them.

"Will do, Fuuka!" Yukari told her and came out wearing the clothes she had prepared to fight the Shadow, "Let's go, Minato. And if you tell this to anyone…"

"I know, Yukari." Minato said, "I have no intention on telling anyone either."

Yukari let out a sigh of relief, "Well, that's good. I wonder how Minako and Akihiko-senpai are doing…"

They went upstairs to find Minako and Akihiko waiting already. Minako was staring at Minato with a blank stare and Akihiko was looking away.

"_How did it go?"  
_

'…_You owe me.'_

"_Was it that bad?"_

'_Yes, yes it was. And you might kill him if you knew-'_

"_WHAT THE HELL DID HE DO?"_

'_Minato! Just let it go!'_

"_WHAT DID HE DO?"_

Minako shifted uncomfortably and lifted her school uniform collar up to her neck, and Minato could see a little hint of a purple-blue bruise on her neck.

"YOU ARE GOING TO DIE, AKIHIKO SANADA!"

**(A/N: …Well, you know what happens next… I can't write scenes like this, so I'm sorry if it's crap! Disclaimers…Well, read it on the next chapter…I don't want to waste it here…And readers, if you think this is crap and all, just say so, I completely understand, and I'll take it down from the story! And sorry it's so short, I seriously can't write these kind of scenes!)**


	12. Chapter 11 Caught

There were many days that went by again, as usual. It was the last day of exams, which was known as Junpei called "HELL". But of course, his happy-go-lucky attitude told the others that he, "Aced P.E!"

"Never mind, Stupei." Yukari said, raising her hand to shut Junpei up, "Forget that I ever said anything."

Minato and Minako sighed, "Come on, let's get Fuuka. Fuseus said that he wants to meet a candidate for S.E.E.S."

"So he'll be coming later?" Yukari asked excitedly.

Minato hid his frown when noticing Yukari's excitement. "Yeah, he's going to come later." Minato's cell phone rang, "There you go, need to pick up Fuseus." Then Minato and Minako headed out of the classroom.

"Minato, Mina-tan!" Junpei called out, "That's the way to the school roof!"

The twins shrugged, "He comes up at weird places. Don't think about it. Meet us at the school entrance later. And get Fuuka."

"Sure!" Junpei and Yukari called out to them and dragged Fuuka and Ryoji, who was sleeping in class as usual, out to the school entrance.

Minato and Minako came up to the rooftop and made sure that there was no one around. Elizabeth and Theo appeared who already altered their appearances to Minako and Minato. Minato and Minako took out their Evokers from their school bag, since no one can know they have an Evoker, aka fake gun, and fused into Fuseus. The Minato and Minako came down through the hallway, while Fuseus became invisible, as to not attract attention, and flew down to the school entrance, and let himself become visible, careful not to let anyone see him.

"Ah! Fuseus!" Yukari called out to him.

"I called Akihiko earlier, he should be coming now." Fuseus told her, getting straight to the point, "Isn't that Natsuki, Fuuka?"

Natsuki came up to Fuuka and asked for help on her studies from Fuuka, which Fuuka accepted and excused herself from the group. Akihiko passed Fuuka and came to the group, panting, he was trying to lose himself from his fan club, which he apparently had succeeded.

"The elementary division." Fuseus told them. "Let's go."

Without asking any questions, the group followed Fuseus to the elementary division, which was not too far away from Gekkoukan High. There, the group could see a kid, apparently waiting for Fuseus.

"Oh, hello there." The kid said, "Were you the one that called me?"

"Oh hi, Ken-kun." Yukari greeted, "What are you doing here?"

"Someone named Fuseus called me, and told me to wait for him." Ken told her.

"But if you were called by a stranger," Yukari lectured Ken, "You should never wait for them, they might be bad people."

Ken sighed, "I know, Yukari-senpai. But he seemed like a nice guy and he told me that there were other people like me, including himself."

"…So he's a candidate?" Akihiko asked Fuseus.

"Yes. He is." Fuseus told the group. Then he turned to face Ken. "Can you keep up with us?"

"…!" Ken stared at Fuseus.

"Are you asking him to join?" Junpei asked, "But he's only in elementary!"

Fuseus turned to stare at Junpei, then turned back to Ken. "I'm not forcing you. But your eyes say it all. You want to join, don't you?"

"!" The members of S.E.E.S that were present, except for Minato, Minako and Ryoji, exclaimed.

"…Yes, I do." Ken said.

Fuseus shook his head. "Think about it more. This is your life. Don't waste it, even if it's for revenge."

"…What are you-" Ken started.

"You'll know what I mean later on." Fuseus said. "But I have talked to your teachers, they told me that they are transferring you to the Iwatodai Dorm for the summer, because of the lack of lodgers in the elementary dorm. I will expect you later. Farewell for now." And he vanished. Fortunately, no one was looking except for S.E.E.S and Ken.

"How did he-"

"Don't worry, he's always like that." Yukari told Ken, "He's…Special."

Ken nodded, "Then I will be staying at your dorm later." He bowed to S.E.E.S, "Nice to meet you all!"

S.E.E.S greeted him back and they went back to the dorm, with Ryoji, Theo and Elizabeth going up to Minato's room. Then Fuseus appeared and split into Minato and Minako, and Theo and Elizabeth reverted to their original appearances and left.

"Have you packed, Ryoji?" Minato asked.

"Yes, I just have to finish up packing for _someone_." Ryoji snickered.

"…If you're talking about Fuuka, me and Yukari already got her a new swimsuit." Minako stated to Ryoji, disgusted at her _cousin's_ thoughts.

"Aw, no fun!" Ryoji said in a childish voice.

"It's not supposed to be." Minako told him with a strict tone, but with half of a teasing tone in her voice, "I'll finish up packing. See ya." And left the room.

"…Evil." Ryoji said.

Minato opened the door and told him, "Out."

"So much for your cousin…" Ryoji sighed, but thought that he was facing Minato's fun side since Minako was making jokes earlier. "Haha, good joke Minato."

Minato raised an eyebrow, but kept his poker face.

Ryoji sighed again. "It's not a joke is it?" and he went to finish up his packing for the holidays.

Minato closed the door when Ryoji left, "It was." He muttered to himself and finished up packing.

Two days went by fast and it was finally time for the holidays to go to Yakushima.

"WOOHOO!" Junpei shouted at the entrance of the dorm when everyone met up. "Finally! All that HELL that broke loose has finally been countered! Let's go to Yakushima! We can't let those babes wait so long for me!"

The whole S.E.E.S, except Junpei, looked at each other and they replied at the same time, "Stupei."

"Wha- Hey!" Junpei sighed, "Yuka-tan has really rub off you all, eh?"

"Yes, maybe." Minako said.

"Let's go to the docks." Mitsuru told them, "The ferry must be waiting for us already."

The group went on the ferry and went to Yakushima. Then they went to Mitsuru's mansion, which looked unbelievably big on the entrance, even bigger in the inside, they found out.

"Welcome back, Milady." A maid greeted Mitsuru, "And this must be your schoolmates. Welcome to the Kirijo vacation home, please follow me. Milady, Master is inside, waiting for Milady."

"Woah, maids!" Junpei exclaimed, "Real-life maids! Dude, how much richer can you get?"

"It's nothing." Mitsuru told him. "Let's go inside, Father's waiting."

In one of the rooms, the group was greeted by a butler and inside, a man that doesn't resemble Mitsuru at all, stared at them.

"It's good to see you again, Father." Mitsuru greeted him.

"Yes, Mitsuru." Takeharu, Mitsuru's father, greeted back, "All of you should go and relax for now. There have been many events, by what I have been told. We can talk later, when Fuseus comes."

The group nodded and bowed slightly to Takeharu, and the maids showed them the way to the changing rooms. The boys were finished first and headed out to the beach first.

"You must be joking…" Junpei told Akihiko, "We came all the way from the beach and you're gonna train?"

"What's wrong with that? You got a better idea?" Akihiko asked him.

"Damn right I do! It's summertime on a beach! I've got the perfect activity!" Junpei smirked.

"I'm right behind you!" Ryoji smirked too.

"What?" Yukari asked as she went to where the boys were. Minato blushed a little, but quickly, and fortunately, waved it off before the others could see it.

"Say hello to contestant No. 1, Yukari Takeba! As you can see, she's chosen a bold design-quite unexpected! It takes a lot of confidence to pull off a swimsuit like that!" Junpei described her. Yukari glared at Junpei, who looked frightened for a second, but was grinning ear to ear when he saw Fuuka entering the beach area. "Next up is Contestant No. 2, Fuuka Yamagishi! ...Wow, Fuuka, I had no idea you were so... I mean, you should wear a swimsuit more often!"

"Huh?" Fuuka looked around, clueless, but was scared when she saw Junpei and Ryoji checking her out, "Eeek!" and she hid behind Yukari.

"Come on now, there's nothing to be scared of." Junpei assured her with his creepy smile.

"Come on, we don't bite!" Ryoji said.

Minako entered the beach and punched Ryoji and Junpei in the stomachs, "Seriously, stop it. You're making Fuuka scared, you perverts!"

"Ooh, here's contestant No. 3! Wow, Mina-tan, you look very cute, very cute indeed!" Junpei told her.

Minako kept on glaring at him until Mitsuru comes on the beach.

"And here's contestant No. 3! …Whoa, Mitsuru…" Junpei said, with a little bit of drool coming out of his mouth.

"Mitsuru-senpai…" Ryoji said as he checked her out, "Would you like _me_ to apply sunscreen on your back- OW!"

Minako glared at him to drop it as she cracked her knuckles after she punched him again in the stomach, and her signature Thanatos mirage appeared behind her.

"_No fair! How come you got ME to support you?"_

'_It's only a mirage! …But that doesn't mean it can hurt you. Khehehehehe.'_

Ryoji stared at her in fear, but quickly looked away when he saw the Thanatos mirage slowly approaching him.

"Wow… Mitsuru-senpai…You're so beautiful!" Fuuka praised.

"Your skin is flawless, Mitsuru-senpai!" Yukari said as she joined praising Mitsuru, "Did you already put on sunscreen?"

"No, not yet." Mitsuru answered.

Yukari, Fuuka and Minako talked with Mitsuru about how she was so beautiful. Ryoji wanted to sneak in and hear their conversation, but Minato dragged him to where the boys were, discussing who their type was.

"Whoa! Seriously! _She's_ your type?" Junpei said, loud enough for the girls to look at him with a confused look.

"SHH! Not too loud!" Akihiko scolded him.

"Who?" Ryoji asked with curiosity.

Akihiko lowered his head and whispered in a very low voice, but low enough so that the boys could hear, "…Minako…"

"I knew it, senpai!" Ryoji said out loud, "But I never knew that you would like someone like-"

"I told you! Not too loud!" Akihiko yelled at him.

Minato was only glaring at Akihiko, but he let himself calm down since his sister said that Akihiko was her lover in her dimension. Although, that doesn't mean that he can take… _precautions_.

"What about you, Minato?" Junpei asked.

"…Yukari…" Minato whispered.

"Oh really? I didn't see that one coming!" Junpei snickered. "Hey, Yuka-tan! Minato said-" but before he could finish his sentence, Minato kicked him _where it hurts most_ and he dropped down on the sand, crying in agony.

"…You didn't have to take it that far…" Ryoji told Minato.

"I had to." Minato stated and shrugged, he walked away to the water, leaving Junpei alone.

"Hey!" Ryoji said and ran after him.

Minako saw Minato going to the water and ran after him, eager to play with him since it has been a long time that they have went to the beach. The girls, except for Mitsuru, joined in. Mitsuru was lying on the beach and Akihiko was swimming furiously back and forth. Junpei was…still on the ground for a few minutes, then went up to Minato to get his revenge in the game. Sadly, Junpei lost against the girls.

The time went fast, and evening came, so they went back to the mansion and cleaned up and ate dinner. Then they met with Mitsuru's father, Takeharu, to talk about S.E.E.S.

"Where is Fuseus?" Takeharu asked, since he noticed that the 'person wearing gold' was missing.

"He's coming." Minato told him.

"I'm sorry, Father, but there is something that I would like to ask the twins and Ryoji." Mitsuru said and she glared at the three, who was sitting beside each other. "Who are you?"

The twins looked at each other, then at Mitsuru, looking at her with confused eyes.

"Don't act like you don't know!" Mitsuru hissed at them. S.E.E.S jumped with the sudden tone of angriness in her voice, "That night, when we defeated the Hierophant and Lovers Shadows, when we came to the dorm, you three held back at the entrance. And three of you didn't notice, but you were caught on camera."

A video recording played in front of S.E.E.S. The date was the night that they had defeated the Hierophant and Lovers Shadows, just as Mitsuru has said. The three was standing in front of the dorm, talking to two other people, _another _Minato and Minako, who were hiding in the darkness. The Minato and Minako that had came back with Ryoji transformed into two blond people with yellow eyes, one man and one woman, and they disappeared into the darkness. The Minato and Minako who were hiding went into the dorm with Ryoji, and the recording ended. Minato was putting on his poker face and Minako followed him, but there was a hint of surprise in their eyes.

"Can you tell us what this is about?" Mitsuru demanded, with the whole S.E.E.S staring at the twins and Ryoji with surprise.

"It's time to come clean, isn't it?" a familiar voice said in the darkness of the corner of the room.

"Who's there!" Mitsuru shouted to where the voice came.

The familiar person wearing gold from head to bottom walked forward. "Hello again, S.E.E.S. And Takeharu, this must be the first time we've met." Fuseus surprisingly took off his golden helmet, revealing a face similar to both Minato and Minako. "My name is Fuseus, it is a pleasure to meet you."

"So you're-!" Yukari started, shocked to see Fuseus' face for the first time.

"Yes, I'm Fuseus." Fuseus confirmed, "I am a resident of the Velvet Room, and I am here to supervise and help the Arisato twins, Ryoji and S.E.E.S." Minato and Minako could feel a pang of guilt for lying to the group for the first part, the second part was true, although Fuseus _is_ the Arisato twins.

"'A' resident?" Mitsuru asked, "So there's more residents of the Velvet Room?"

Fuseus chuckled a little, "Very clever, Mitsuru. Yes, there are more residents of the Velvet Room."

"What did you mean that 'it's time to come clean'?" Mitsuru asked, shooting the question at him immediately.

Fuseus held his hand up and a green card with a mask on it appeared in his hands, the left side of the mask was white, the other side, black. The Wild Card. "This is what I'm talking when I said 'it's time to come clean'."

"What's that card for?" Junpei asked, always so curious.

"This card is called the Wild Card." Fuseus answered.

"I remember the Arisato twins saying something about that card…" Yukari mumbled.

"This card gives the ability to holder to be able to summon more than one Persona." Fuseus said, "It's just like the number zero, the number one alone is small, but if you add a zero behind it…"

"It becomes the number ten." Mitsuru said.

"Exactly." Fuseus nodded, "The number zero holds many possibilities, such is the ability of the holder of a Wild Card."

"I understand." Mitsuru said. "What I don't understand is why are there _two_ Minato Arisato and Minako Arisato?"

"And why is it that you look alike to Minato and Minako?" Fuuka finally spoke up.

"…I cannot answer those questions." Fuseus said. "Not now, not yet. When you have more knowledge of the topic, then we will discuss it. For now, do you have any other questions?"

"…What is this Velvet Room that you keep talking about?" Takeharu asked, staring at the oddly familiar face.

"…It is a place to fuse Personas." Fuseus said.

"Fuse Personas?" Akihiko asked, raising an eyebrow, "You can do that?"

"Wild Card users can." Fuseus explained, "It is a way to raise the level of Personas."

"This is…interesting." Mitsuru pondered, "It seems we are not as well-informed about Personas and the Dark Hour as you are."

"You know about the being called Nyx, don't you?" Fuuka asked with a quiet voice.

"I only know that Nyx will bring an end to humanity, but I don't know how…" Takeharu said, "You know a lot about Nyx, correct?"

"…Yes, I do." Fuseus said. "But you have to promise that you will do everything I tell you, whether I like it or not. Or the whole world will be at stake."

S.E.E.S looked at each other. Yukari, Fuuka and Junpei were looking very nervous, while Akihiko and Mitsuru looked at the group. Then they looked at each other and nodded.

"Yes, we'll do everything you say." Mitsuru said.

"It's too late to back out now, is it?" Junpei snickered, then he looked over at Ryoji, who was oddly quiet, "Hey, what's up? Are you scared about Nyx or something, 'cause that Nyx must be nothing compared to us!"

Ryoji stared at Junpei, then he shook his head. "…You'll die, Junpei." He mumbled.

"…W-What?" Junpei asked him, shocked at the words that came out from his classmate.

"Ryoji_._" Fuseus said sternly, turning his head to glare at him. "It's not his time to know yet."

"What do you mean, I'm gonna die!" Junpei cried, "I ain't gonna die anytime soon! You hear that!" then he laughed.

"…I'm sorry, Chidori." Fuseus muttered. "He doesn't know the meaning of 'life' yet. I know you're going to turn it around, but you'll lose your life again, right?"

"…Chidori?" Junpei asked, "Who's that-!" he grasped his head with his hand and fell down from the sofa, his face contorted with pain. Then he gasped for air, with the whole group of S.E.E.S looking in horror, "What the fuck? What is this? Chidori?"

Fuseus looked at his way, "…I knew it. So what Igor said was true."

_Flashback, one hour ago._

"Why do you need to call us here, Igor?" Minato asked when he and his sister had unconsciously blacked out while they were taking a shower. Fortunately, they came to the Velvet Room with their school uniform on.

"Time passes quickly, so let's make it quick, Theodore and Elizabeth can explain later." Igor said, "We have found out a new discovery about the fused dimensions. It seems that your friends have not forgotten anything, it was _hidden._"

"What do you mean, hidden?" Minako asked, looking for an explanation.

"They have forgotten, but not entirely." Igor said, "There is a way to make them remember, but you have to open those memories with a 'key'."

"A key?" Minato asked.

"Well, for example." Igor said, "If you tried to unlock your room with a wrong key, it won't unlock, correct?"

Minato and Minako nodded.

"But if you unlock it with the correct key, then it will unlock." Igor explained. "You two, who has fully mastered all of your Social Links, know them better than anybody. Find the 'key', it can be a saying, an object, anything."

"_Anything?" _Minato asked Igor.

"Anything." Igor confirmed, "As long as it would 'click into place'. It must be something unforgettable, even if they have lost their memories. And I am sure you'll find them. I have kept you two here for too long, until we meet again."

The blinding light was replaced by darkness, and the twins find themselves in the showers, sitting down, as if nothing has happened. The two finished up their shower and met up with Theo and Elizabeth.

_Back to present time._

"Chidori…? Chidori!" Junpei called out, punching his fists onto the ground. "I know I heard that name before, but where? I know it's important, but I just don't know where! Dammit!"

"What do you see when you think about that name?" Fuseus asked, walking towards Junpei.

"I see a young girl. With red hair, but a lighter color, almost the same color as peach." Junpei told him, "But dammit! I can't remember!"

"She gave up your life for you. It's a shame that you do not remember her, though. You were as special to her and she was as special to you." Fuseus whispered. Then he turned to walk towards the Arisato twins and Ryoji. Without looking back, he said, "Here's a hint. Trismegistus."

"Trismegistus…Medea…Ch-Chidori…" Junpei muttered slowly, and Fuseus turned his head to face him. "I…What…? Chidori…Chidori! CHIDORI!" He screamed her name. Junpei's voice echoed in the room and he was still clutching his head in pain. Then, Hermes appeared behind him and changed into Trismegistus, even though Medea wasn't present to combine with Hermes.

Fuseus smiled a little and went back to Junpei, "You remember."

Junpei was close to tears, "Of course I remember! I remember Chidori… And Minato, Minako, Ryoji…What the hell are those three doing here? They were supposed to be-"

"Junpei!" Minako snapped at him, "We'll talk later. This isn't a good time."

"What is the meaning of all this?" Mitsuru demanded. "Iori Junpei, what happened?"

"…You will know, sooner or later." Fuseus told her. "If he remembers, then you will too. All of you."

"Remember what?" Mitsuru asked.

"When you remember, you will know." Fuseus assured her. "My time is up. Meet me next week at the dorm. If you want more answers, you will find it this week, I will promise you by my name. Until we meet again." And he vanished. The Arisato twins excused themselves from the group, saying that it was no meeting without Fuseus, and went to their rooms.

"…Iori Junpei…" Mitsuru turned to him in with an icy glare, "Who is this Chidori person?"

Junpei shot back the icy glare, and Mitsuru flinched, nobody, NOBODY had dared to glare at her like that, not even Yukari. "You'll know soon, Mitsuru-senpai." He then walked towards his room that has been prepared by the maids.

"And this time, I won't let her die for my sake…"

**DLWolf: And…that's what happened! I don't know why I made Junpei the first one to remember though, I guess it's to add more drama, I just chose him at random. But writing the scene where the Arisato twins were caught was so tense while writing the scene when Junpei remembers was so dramatic, then I had to listen to a few songs to keep myself composed. Oh well, I guess writing is never easy.**

**Minato: I'm just wondering, but how do you get to travel time to the past and to the present again?**

**DLWolf: Oh hello there, Minato. Well, to tell you the truth, but keep it a secret from Mitsuru and Takeharu, I actually finished the machine that Mitsuru's grandfather made that can manipulate time! **

**Minato: WHAT THE FUCK? WHAT HAPPENED TO THE ESCAPED SHADOWS?**

**DLWolf: …Actually, you just need a weakling Shadow to power it up, you don't need a really strong one to power it. Just take one from the second floor of Tartarus and you got yourself a time machine.**

**Minato: No kidding?**

**DLWolf: No kidding…see! The machine's right over here! But I was just going to-**

**Minato: Okay, operating machine to go back in time to stop DarknessLightWolf from writing this story. Initiate! *Disappears with machine***

**DLWolf: -Turn it back to normal…Oh, he's gone already? I was about to say that I programmed the machine to take it to the strongest Shadow possible from the past, present and future since I was going to challenge S.E.E.S into defeating it…**

**Minato: *Yells into earpiece* WHAT THE FUCK IS THIS SHADOW'S PROBLEM? WHERE IN HELL AM I? DARKNESSLIGHTWOLF, YOU'LL PAY!**

**DLWolf: OW! I forgot to turn the earpiece off. So with Minato gone, I guess I'll do the disclaimers, I don't have a choice anyway. Disclaimers: I do not own P3P/P3 and any of these characters.**

**Minako: Oh, so you finally did the disclaimers I see. So how is the Shadow-searching machine going? Is it good?**

**DLWolf: Yep, and your brother volunteered to do the experiment. Now, all I have to do is sit back, watch how he's doing, and maybe bring him back if he's close to dying, can't run the story without the main protagonist after all… *Accidentally turns on earpiece***

**Minato: YOU HAD A WAY TO BRING ME BACK FROM FIVE MINUTES AGO? WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME? I THINK I'M DYING!**

**DLWolf: OW! I forgot to turn off the microphone. Anyway, Minato, it was your sister's idea that I should get a volunteer, and we thought that you would be very eager to volunteer. Anyway, I got a screen that shows the whole battle, Minato. I'm surprised to say that you're actually doing pretty good…you already dealt 0.000000001 damage on the Shadow out of 999999999 HP! I underestimated you Minato, keep on fighting the Shadow and you'll immediately get transported back to the present!**

**Minato: WHAT THE HELL? BRING ME BACK, NOW! AND WHAT HAPPENED TO MY LOVING SISTER?**

**Minako: She's gone. Khehehehehe**

**DLWolf: Eh…I'll bring you back then, I guess it is not fair to deal with it alone-**

**Minako: Oh hey! Your favorite TV show is on and the popcorn's ready! Anyone up for a movie night?**

**S.E.E.S (Except Minato): Sure!**

**DLWolf: Let's go then! Couldn't miss the TV show for the world! *Jumps in front of TV* Ah, commercials, this would be a good time to talk to the readers. Ehem, thank you to all the readers for reading this story! I'm sorry that I uploaded the crappy shower scene earlier, if you want me to remove it, then please tell me, okay? Thank you for all the favorites, reviews/comments, and alerts, as always! Please continue to read and R&R, no insults please! Now, I feel like I've forgotten something… Oh well, I don't think it's important as the TV show!**

**Minato: HEY! GET ME OUT OF HERE! GAAAAAAAAH!**

_**No worries, he's alive :)**_

**DLWolf: Hm? I think I heard something…Oh well, must just be my imagination! Until we meet again, readers!**


	13. Chapter 12 Remembrance

A knock on the door was heard and Junpei came back to reality, he opened the door to reveal Minato, Minako and Ryoji waiting. Junpei stared at them and let them inside. Minato, Minako and Ryoji sat on the floor while Junpei sat on the bed, still thinking about Chidori.

"Why are you three here?" Junpei hissed.

"Hate us if you want." Minato said. "But it's not going to change the fact that we're not going to go away."

"Just answer my question!" Junpei shouted at them.

"To cut the story short, the dimensions are fused and that has turned back time." Minako explained. "Both of us, Minato and me, are not supposed to be here together. We live on separate dimensions. But when the dimensions are fused, we're here together and now we have to replay the whole year. And Minato and me, we can't do anything except to maybe change the future a little."

"…So, somehow, both of you are here together and that has turned back time?" Junpei asked with a quieter tone.

Minato nodded, "You remember now, right? Everything that has happened, and what will happen."

"But, why did I forget earlier?" Junpei asked.

"You didn't forget, your memories were hidden." Minako explained, "And we needed something to trigger your memories, for example, Chidori and Trimegistus."

"…So that's why?" Junpei asked.

Minato and Minako nodded, "I'm sorry if we hurt you, but it would be better for you to remember now than later, or this year will be the same as last year."

"What's Ryoji doing here?" Junpei asked, "He's supposed to be the Appriser of Nyx, right?"

"Yes, but I'm incomplete." Ryoji explained, "Not all twelve Shadows have been defeated, so I can't call Nyx to the Earth."

Junpei nodded, "I think I understand the situation now, but who's Fuseus?"

Minato, Minako and Ryoji shook their heads, "We can't answer that question now. Sorry, but we would rather answer it with S.E.E.S, so it would be easier to explain it to all of you."

Junpei nodded, "I understand. I'm sorry, but can you leave me alone for awhile?"

Minako noticed the familiar card in front of her and the familiar voice in her head.

_Thou art I… And I am thou…_

_The bond thou hast nurtured hath finally matured._

_The innermost power of the Magician Arcana has been set free._

_Minako Arisato has forged a bond that cannot be broken…_

'_So if they remember, then their Social Link goes to max…I see…'_

The three nodded and Ryoji went out of the room first. The twins were standing by the doorway with their backs to Junpei, "Sorry, Iori Junpei."

Junpei turned his head to the twins and his eyes went wide.

"Until we meet again." The twins left the room.

Junpei rubbed his eyes, "That was…? Fuseus? No, can't be. He went away already." He lied down on his bed and rolled over to sleep. "…Chidori…"

S.E.E.S were already in their rooms, sleeping after the long day. The Arisato twins and Ryoji were already in their rooms, sleeping as well. That night, Minato and Minako had a strange dream, connected to the accident when their parents died ten years ago.

_Minato and Minako's dream…_

"Minato! Minako! Stay in the car! Don't get out!" their mother shouted at them.

The twins just nodded in fear and their parents went out to observe the car crash that had happened.

Then, the moon turned an eerie yellow and the sky turned green. Minato and Minako looked around in fear when everyone turned into coffins, including their parents, and the sea turned a bloody red. There were shouts coming from the center of the bridge and Minato and Minako got out of the car to see what was happening.

They saw a person shooting bullets and a monster with coffins around it.

"Success probability 0.0000001 percent!" the person said as she continued to shoot at the monster. Then the person saw the twins. "Initiating sealing sequence!"

The person pushed the monster towards the twins, and the monster let out a cry and a flash of light burst out from the monster, engulfing the bridge, and then the light exploded. The twins covered their eyes from the light and hugged each other because they somehow knew that they would die.

The twins uncovered their eyes when the light died down, and they saw a giant pair of wings surrounding them, a black wing on the left, covering Minato, and a white wing on the right, covering Minako. Then, the wings disappeared and the monster was gone, with the person staring at the twins with an almost apologetic look on her eyes. The person ran away and Minato and Minako observed their surrounding. The cars on the bridge had exploded into flames and all the coffins were destroyed, and a minute later, the coffins were gone. Then, everything turned back to normal and there was no one there except for the twins and the flames on the cars died down. Minato and Minako cried and they were taken to a hospital and were taken care by their relatives…

Then, everything went black, and a Arcana card appeared in the darkness.

_Thou art I… And I am thou…_

_Thou shalt have our blessing when thou choosest to create a Persona of the Universe Arcana._

_The Universe Arcana is now level 9._

_Present time…_

Both Minato and Minako woke up from the dream in cold sweat. Minato was shivering and Minako had tearstains on her face. The two looked at the clocks in the room and found out that it was six. The two went to wash their faces and ate an early breakfast with Ryoji, Mitsuru, Yukari and Akihiko. Junpei was still fast asleep, but woke up thirty minutes later to join with the others in breakfast. Breakfast was oddly quiet, since they were still absorbing about what had happened, especially Junpei.

"…_Did you have that dream?"_

'_Yeah…What's the Universe Arcana? How did it jump to level 9?'_

"_I don't know. We better ask Igor later…that dream…was those the wings of a guardian angel?"_

'_Guardian angel?'_

"…_You don't remember? When our parents…"_

'…'

"…_When they died…There was a person that guarded us from something, most likely Death. But I don't remember the person's face, and he/she have a pair of giant wings, so I assumed he/she is a guardian angel."_

'_I do remember about a pair of wings, but that's all. I don't remember anything else…but then it might really be an angel!'_

"…_Maybe."_

When they had finished eating, Junpei returned back to his happy-go-lucky attitude and S.E.E.S went to the beach. Ryoji proposed a "babe-hunt" operation for the boys while the girls went to explore the island.

"…I think I'll pass." Junpei said.

Akihiko stared at him with eyes wide, but Ryoji and Minato knew the reason and didn't say anything. "Junpei?" Akihiko asked him.

"It's nothing." Junpei assured him.

Minato walked towards him, "Act normal. I know it's hard for you, it was hard for us too. I can't blame you if you can't, but the others will get suspicious." He whispered to Junpei.

Minato expected Junpei to yell at him, but instead, Junpei turned his head around and nodded at Minato. "Yeah, thanks." Then he turned to Ryoji, "Hey! Don't leave me out! I'm sure the hot babes will be waiting for me!" he said with his usual happy-go-lucky attitude.

Minato stared at Junpei's happy face and hurt look in his eyes and shook his head, "Sorry, Junpei." And joined the others while they were making a plan for the operation.

"Okay! Operation babe-hunt is ready! Let's go and capture some babes!" Junpei said cheerfully and he high-fived with Ryoji.

"Ooh, I see some beautiful ladies over there!" Ryoji told him, "Let's go!"

**(Well, you know what happens next…)**

"Aw…all the ladies rejected us…" Ryoji said, scratching the back of his head.

"That's your fault, Ryoji." Minato told him. "You were creepy."

"Hey, I wasn't stalking them!" Ryoji told him.

"Need I remind you…" Minato's voice trailed off.

"Okay! Okay I get it!" Ryoji said, silencing Minato, "I know! It's my fault! I shouldn't have bothered them any longer…"

"And you shouldn't have followed them all the way to the show-" Minato said.

"I told you not to tell anyone!" Ryoji whined, getting odd looks from the people around the group.

"Ryoji…" Junpei started, "Man, I didn't know you were that brave! Did you take a peek?"

A sudden, and familiar, punch was landed on both Junpei and Ryoji's stomach. They both then curled up on the beach in pain.

"…Perverts. They never learn…" Minako said as she unconsciously cracked her knuckles, ready to give another punch to the two.

"OW! Mina-tan!" Junpei said, still in pain, "Tell us next time when you're going to do that!"

"I don't have to." Minako said. "Anyway, the reason I'm here is because I had to find you guys-"

Yukari came running over to Minako with the rest of the girls running behind her. "You're too fast, Minako! Oh, all the boys are here, that makes it way easier."

"My father called." Mitsuru started. "He said that an Anti-Shadow weapon has gone loose on the island. We have to search for it before it wreaks havoc on the island."

Minato and Minako looked at each other. "Nah, that won't happen. It's only an Anti-Shadow weapon right? That means it won't kill any humans, only Shadows."

Ryoji raised his hand, "Um, guys?" he squeaked.

"Oh yes, I forgot about Ryoji." Minato said. "Yeah, this might be a problem."

"She was okay to us though the first time right?" Minako whispered to the three (Minato, Ryoji, Junpei), "Even though we had Death in ourselves, she didn't kill us, me, Minato, and especially Ryoji. Fortunately."

"What are you four whispering about?" Mitsuru asked.

"Oh, nothing." Minako told her. "But maybe the weapon will come to us instead…"

"What do you mean?" Mitsuru asked.

A lightbulb flashed in Minako's mind, and an evil smile crept up her face, "I have an idea. Khehehehehe."

"This doesn't sound good…" Minato gulped.

Minako flashed an evil grin towards him, "It's not supposed to sound good. Khehehehehe." She turned to Mitsuru, "Me, Minato, Junpei and Ryoji will go to the docks first. Mitsuru-senpai, Akihiko-senpai, Fuuka and Yukari, can four of you prepare for battle first? Can you take a machine gun too, while you're at it? And come by to the docks in about an hour. You'll find the weapon then."

Mitsuru looked at her, confused as to why she would need a machine gun, but shrugged and went with Akihiko, Fuuka and Yukari to the vacation house to prepare their weapons.

"What do you have in mind, my evil sister?" Minato asked.

"I'll tell you on the way." Minako told him, "By the way, do you have any rope with you?"

_Thirty minutes later, with the Arisato twins, Junpei and Ryoji…_

"Help! HELP! I'm being abducted! Somebody!"

"Ryoji! Shut up!" Minako scolded him. "You volunteered to help, anyway!"

"But that's before I knew about the plan!" Ryoji whined.

"Anyway, your Arcana is Death, the strongest out of all the twelve Shadows, and Aigis has lost against you. I don't think she might be able to defeat you now." Minako explained.

"But that was when _all_ twelve Shadows were complete!" Ryoji said, "I'm weak now!"

"Oh, so you finally admitted it." Minato stated, carrying Ryoji above his head.

"You forced me to admit it!" Ryoji whined, "Why do I have to be bait anyway?"

"Since you're the only Shadow in our group." Minako explained, "You're just bait, we'll let you out when we see Aigis approaching."

"…Maybe…" the twins muttered together.

"HEY!" Ryoji shouted when he heard their comment, "I WILL NOT BE AN ANTI-SHADOW WEAPON BAIT!"

"Shut up!" Minako shouted back, "People can hear you!"

"Ngh…" Ryoji said, unable to counter Minako back.

"Good." Minako said. "Now, we're at the docks already. Junpei, help me tie Ryoji up on the side of the docks, please?"

"Uh…Mina-tan?" Junpei started, "Aren't you a being little bit _too_ rough with Ryoji?"

"Nope, not really." Minako said. "If I was, I would have thrown him into a boat already and leave him on the middle of the sea while I watch him being slowly ripped apart of his manhood by Aigis. Khehehehehe."

"Evil…" the three boys muttered.

Junpei and Minato had no choice but to help Minako tie Ryoji up on the side of the docks since Aigis hasn't arrived yet. When they finished, the three left Ryoji tied up to the side of the docks and hid behind a rock with Ryoji crying out for help.

"Now we just need Aigis to track Ryoji's Shadow reading and come here, then we'll meet her and…" Minako's voice trailed off.

"WHAT EVER HAPPENED TO SAVING ME?" Ryoji shouted when he heard what Minako had said with his keen hearing.

"Well, I haven't formulated a plan on how to save you yet, since it's better not to interrupt an Anti-Shadow weapon who's in Orgia Mode." Minako said, "Which is probably what she would do when she sees you."

"You are evil…" Ryoji muttered.

"You keep on saying that when I already know it." Minako told him, "Now shut up! We need to know when Aigis will come!"

"Evil, evil, evil, evil, evil, ev-"

"Shh! I can hear someone coming this way!" Minako told him and the three (Minato, Junpei and Minako) hid behind the rock, but they can't see anything or they would blow their cover.

The shuffling of feet on the beach became clearer and nearer, then the three heard a familiar voice, "Ryoji-kun? Why are you tied to the dock?"

"Uh…I can explain! Please don't kill me!" The three could hear Ryoji say.

"Where is Minato-san and Minako-san?" the familiar voice asked, "Why are you here? I thought you died since we have defeated Nyx?"

"Aigis!" Takeharu's voice called her. "Why are you here?"

The twins', plus Junpei's, eyes became wide and came out of hiding, now observing the scene.

"Takeharu-san?" Aigis asked, "But I thought you were ki-" before she could finish her sentence, Minato had already grabbed Aigis and Minako was distracting Takeharu.

"Minato-san?" Aigis asked, "But you were-"

"Aigis! Let me explain later!" Minato said, "But don't talk for now, okay?"

"Affirmative." Aigis told him.

"Ah, Aigis!" Takeharu called her. "Next time, don't leave the facility alone."

Aigis nodded.

"Now, why is Mochizuki tied to the docks?" Takeharu asked.

"Oh, that." Minako said, "Ryoji was sick, and our grandmother said that the beach air could cure the sickness. It's a traditional cure. So to fully be affected to the beach air, we tied him up to the dock, since it was very crucial that he doesn't move while being healed by the air and it is best to be near the sea."

"…_Liar."_

'_Shut up, or I won't untie you.'_

"…_Fine."_

"Well, the others are coming this way, but since Aigis has been found, I'll tell them to come to the vacation house." Takeharu said. "I still have something to say to all of you, even though Fuseus isn't going to be here. Do you know what Fuseus does when he isn't supervising S.E.E.S?"

"He is running a business." Minato lied. "So it is crucial for him to be at his company most of then time."

"It's lucky that he is able to supervise S.E.E.S while running his business." Minako told him, "It's harder since he is only a college student too."

"I'm not sure I completely trust a college student that is already running his own business and supervising S.E.E.S. But he does have a lot of experience and has saved S.E.E.S a lot of times too." Takeharu contemplated. "But anyways, meet back at the vacation house this evening, I need to talk with everyone."

"Yes, Takeharu-san." The twins told him and reluctantly untied Ryoji from the docks.

"Evil, evil, evil, evil, evil, evi-"

Ryoji stopped chanting when he saw Minako cracking her knuckles.

"Now, let's get back to the vacation house." Minako said, "We need to meet up with Aigis and tell her about everything that has happened up until now."

The four went back to the vacation house and was lucky enough to find Aigis alone in a room and began to brief her about the fused dimensions, about Fuseus and about the dead Ikutsuki, but Ryoji and the twins was very careful not to tell Aigis that the twins were Fuseus, because they wanted to keep it a secret a little bit longer. Then Takeharu called Aigis and S.E.E.S to meet up in a room. But then, the Arisato twins stopped in their tracks.

_Thou art I… And I am thou…_

_The bond thou hast nurtured hath finally matured._

_The innermost power of the Aeon Arcana has been set free._

_Minako Arisato and Minato Arisato has forged a bond that cannot be broken…_

"I wasn't finished yesterday." Takeharus told them when they had gathered around. "And I was looking if my father still keeps Anti-Shadow weapons he had created in case the Shadows had gone loose. Unfortunately, most of them was destroyed, and only one remains."

"We haven't found the weapon yet, right?" Akihiko asked.

"I'll try to find it, but I don't know what kind of item I should look for." Fuuka explained.

"I've found it already." Takeharu said, "Come here Aigis." Aigis walked towards Takeharu, wearing her combat robot uniform.

"The weapon's a girl?" Akihiko asked, "You mean a human like us?"

"No, she's a robot." Takeharu explained. "But she has a personality to be able to operate a Persona, so she can act like a human girl, but she doesn't die or grow."

"Oh…" The members of S.E.E.S said.

"I am Aigis. My mission is to destroy Shadows. I have been assigned to S.E.E.S, effective immediately." Aigis repeated her line from the first time she met with S.E.E.S.

"She looks like a human being…" Fuuka said. "A perfect duplicate…"

"I am capable of operating the Persona Palladion." Aigis told S.E.E.S.

"Arisato, do you know Aigis?" Takeharu asked.

"No, she looks like a close relative." Minato said.

"Oh. I was going to tell you this yesterday, but since Fuseus was here, I wanted to ask him everything." Takeharu said. "What my father had wanted to make by harnessing the Shadows' power is a time manipulation device."

"…Time manipulation…!" Fuuka gasped.

"Imagine if you could control the flow of time…" Takeharu continued. "You could erase events that do not go to your liking and shape them in anyway you want."

"That's!" Akihiko sat upright.

"However, under my father's direction, the research went astray." Takeharu explained. "In his later years, there was only madness in his heart, and finally, the accident happened. It's only natural that you wanted to know the truth, and it is my duty to tell you."

A video recording turns on and the Arisato twins can do nothing but glare at it. And when the recording was finished, Yukari muttered, "Dad…" and ran out of the house to the beach.

Minato gritted his teeth, "…Damn you, Ikutsuki." And ran after her.

"Arisato!" Mitsuru called after him, but he was already gone.

"Mitsuru-senpai!" Minako called her, "Don't worry, Minato can take care of himself and Yukari."

Mitsuru just stared at where Minato and Yukari went, and closed the door, waiting for the two.

_With Minato and Yukari…_

Minato runs over to Yukari and stands beside her. Yukari didn't turn around to look, but told him about her father and everything that she had believed in her father. Minato gazed at her while answering her questions.

Yukari sighed, "Lemme guess…Senpai asked you to bring me back, right?"

Minato froze, but answered, "Nope, I ran out even before she had time to react."

"Oooh." Yukari laughed, "Sorry to make you worried, but thanks, Minato."

Minato couldn't resist the urge to hug her, and he did, but only for a matter of minutes until he saw Junpei coming towards the two. "Let's go." He whispered and Yukari and him walked over to Junpei, who urged the two to go back to the house, since the Dark Hour would occur anywhere they went.

"Takeharu-san, do you have Ikutsuki's hard drive with you?" Minato asked when he reached the vacation house. "Can I have it for a while?

"…" Takeharu said, and gave him the hard drive that he took out from his pocket.

Minato walked over to Fuuka, "Fuuka, can you find the same video here and restore some of the deleted and altered scenes?"

Fuuka took the hard drive from Minato and examined it, "I'll see what I can do. But it can take a day though."

"When you compile the movie, don't watch it, okay?" Minato said, "We'll watch it with Fuseus, and he'll explain everything."

"…Okay then, Minato." Fuuka promised, "You have my word."

Minato nodded, then he went to his room, exhausted. The other members of S.E.E.S went to their rooms as well and went to sleep, except for Fuuka who was encrypting the hard disk and compiled it into one movie. Then she went to sleep until the next day.

As usual, the group played at the beach, since it was the last day of their vacation since they had to leave early in the morning the next day. They played with Aigis, who turned out to be quite good in a splash game against Junpei. Minato, Minako and Ryoji thought about what had happened from April to August while the others played in the beach. After a while, the three joined S.E.E.S while playing.

_Thou art I… And I am thou…_

_Thou shalt have our blessing when thou choosest to create a Persona of the Fool Arcana._

_The Fool Arcana is now level 5._

The two smiled and they went back to the dorm the next day after the eventful holiday. And they made a mental note to remember the date when Fuseus will be needed, and had informed Takeharu to come when Fuseus comes. They then slept, without a dream…

**DLWolf: So, for anyone that's confused why Aigis remembers, I say that she's just kind of special. She already got the Wild Card before and she's a robot anyway, so she'd probably remember. Ah! That reminds me! I need to monitor Tartarus so that there won't be Shadows that are too strong. I need to call Fuseus to do this. **

**Fuseus: You called me?**

**DLWolf: Yeah, can you do the disclaimers?**

**Fuseus: …I thought you wanted me to monitor Tartarus?**

**DLWolf: Yeah, but do the disclaimers first! Aw, come on, please? *Puppy dog eyes***

**Fuseus: …Fine, I guess there's no getting around you. Disclaimers: DarknessLightWolf does not own P3P/P3 and any characters in it. Now I need to monitor Tartarus, until we meet again. *Disappears***

**DLWolf: Bye! …Ryoji, you are quite evil too.**

**Ryoji: Well, I have to take get revenge on Minako for endangering my life with Aigis there. Thankfully, she knew there was something wrong with me and didn't attack me.**

**DLWolf: Well, I held my part of the deal, so tell me, what did you put in Tartarus?**

**Ryoji: You do not want to know.**

**DLWolf: Why?  
**

**Ryoji: You'll kill me if I tell you.**

**DLWolf: … *Takes remote control* Aigis, Orgia mode. Now kill Ryoji!**

**Aigis: Commencing Orgia mode. *Stares at Ryoji* Target locked. Nuclear weapon ready to launch. **

**Ryoji: You equipped her with a nuclear weapon? ARE YOU CRAZY?**

**DLWolf: Nope.**

**Aigis: 3…2…1…**

**DLWolf: That's my cue to go! Bye now! *Uses teleporting machine to the command room***

**Aigis: 0.**

_**Well, you know what happens next. Don't worry, he's like Minato, he won't die. …For the while. Just kidding!**_

**DLWolf: Oooh… So this is the command room. *Sits on chair* Now I have to see where Fuseus is at. *Opens live recording of Tartarus***

**Fuseus: Almost done…**

**DLWolf: Wait a minute, so Ryoji placed the most powerful Shadow in time and space in Tartarus? WHAT THE HELL? FUSEUS'LL DIE! …Oh wait, hey not bad… Go Fuseus! I can't believe you depleted 100 HP in such a short time! Just 9999999899 HP to go!**

**Fuseus: Fuck you, Ryoji…**

**DLWolf: …This is getting boring… Anyways, thanks for reading, readers, as usual! Thanks for all the favorites and alerts! Gamerof1458, I think I can make an Omake segment after a few chapters or so, I need to find the right timing, and probably when the story reaches November, okay? thedisturbed1, that's a good idea…can be one of the ideas for the Omake if you let me use it :) Anyways, thanks and please keep on reading! Please keep on R&R, no insults please! Until we meet again, readers!**


	14. Chapter 13 Connected

"Minato-kun?" Fuuka's voice can be heard from behind the door as she knocked on Minato's door in the early morning right before the alarm rang. "I complied the movie you asked for."

Minato opened the door slightly, just enough to show his face, and Fuuka handed him a CD. "Thanks, Fuuka." He told her.

"Your welcome." Fuuka said and scurried down to the lounge.

The alarm rang and a hand swatted the alarm, silencing it immediately. "Be careful with that, Aigis. Minako bought it for me." Minato told the unwanted guest as he closed the door.

"I apologize, Minato-san." Aigis said.

Minato waved it away. "It's okay, but I thought we've been through this last year, Aigis?"

"The situations is now different." Aigis told him, "I need to observe you in order to fully understand the situation and if you would not be harmed in any way this year."

"How about Minako?" Minato asked.

"I was in Minako's room for one minute and twenty-eight seconds ago." Aigis said.

"What did she say?"

"She said that she was okay and to go to your room to observe you instead."

"_I knew it."_

"We're both okay, Aigis." Minato assured her. "But you'd better go before Yukari finds you in my room."

"Yes, Minato-san." Aigis ran up to the command room on the fourth floor swiftly and without a sound.

Minato sighed and got ready for school as always, and he went to school with Minako.

'_So, Minato.'_

"_Yes?"_

'_Since we found out that Igor said that our friends' memories were only hidden, do you think we should trigger all of our friends' memories?'_

"_Only S.E.E.S, we could explain it to them easily. But to other people…"_

'_Well, this is easier, at least.'_

"_Just to find the _trigger_ to the memories, eh?"_

'_Did you bring the item that would be likely to _trigger_ Yukari's memories?'_

Minato took out Yukari's cell phone strap from his bag. _"Of course, how about yours?"_

Minako opened a little of her bag to show Minato the rabbit doll that Akihiko had given him. After a few seconds, Minako closed her bag.

"…"

'_What?'_

"_You…you're serious, aren't you?"_

Minako turned her head, and she blushed a little, _'Of course! I want him to remember, of course!'_

"_Not that! You're serious on bugging me the whole time, aren't you? Sending me Aigis after she bugged you."_

'_Oooh, you're talking about that. Of course!'_

Minato shook his head and walked out off the train and walked to the school with Minako silently. They 'studied', with the usual sleeping Minato and Minako, and the usual asking-for-help Junpei, even though he's been through this a year ago. Although, even though they 'studied', the twins still got the highest scores in the grade, in someway that Junpei cannot comprehend.

When school was finished, Minato asked Yukari to come to the rooftop, even though she had archery practice. Yukari relunctantly agreed, after some convincing by Minako, and followed Minato up to the rooftop. Yukari closed the door behind her.

"Minato?" Yukari asked when she saw Minato looking at the view. "What is it?"

"Yukari, come over here." Minato said, without turning his head to look at her. Yukari came over to Minato and looked over the view as well. "The view is amazing, isn't it?" he smiled a little, but not so much so that it can't be seen by Yukari.

"Yes," Yukari said, "But did you ask me to come here just to look at the view?"

Minato shook his head. "Of course not, I know how devoted you are with the archery club." He took out the cell phone strap. "Do you remember this?"

"That…!" Yukari gasped, "How do you have it?"

"…" Minato shook his head, now reluctant to have Yukari know since she showed no signs of remembering. He gave Yukari the cell phone strap. Then he walked past her, "Say hello to your mother for me." He whispered and left the roof.

Yukari slid down and sat on the floor in shock. "How did you kno-…!" she clutched her head in pain, but no memories came to her. She looked around, confused, and went to the archery club to apologize for being late and continued with practice.

'_I don't think she remembers yet. You may have pulled the _trigger_ a little, but you have not completely _triggered_ the _gun_.' _Minako walked away from her hiding place on the roof and returned to the class to meet with Minato.

"…_Thanks Minako, I'll repay you with Akihiko."_

'_Yeah. But next time, I want to go to the Velvet Room today. We still need to ask about the Universe Arcana.'_

Minato and Minako walked to Paulownia Mall and went to the back alley of the mall. They fitted the Velvet Key on the door and went inside to see Elizabeth and Theo already waiting for them.

"Welcome, Master Minato and Master Minako." Theo and Elizabeth greeted, giving a slight bow to the two guests. "How can we help you?"

"We need to ask some questions." Minako told them. "I was wondering if Igor is here?"

"Unfortunately, Master Igor is out for the moment, making preparations for another guest." Theo apologized. "Master Igor will come back on the first day of August."

"Oh well, then we'll come back in one week then. We'll meet again in four days!" Minako said. "Bye!" the twins said to them and went to Hagakure to meet up with Ryoji.

"Four more days, huh?" Ryoji asked while eating his ramen, already waiting for the twins.

"Yep, and in four months, _if_ we don't defeat the other five Shadows…" Minako's voice trailed off.

"…" Minato turned on his Mp3 and put it on.

"What is it Minato?" Minako asked, a little hint of curiosity and worry in her voice.

"…Strega…"

"…!" Minako and Ryoji looked at him with shock and realization. They had completely forgotten about the group. If they were intent on bringing Nyx to Earth, they would kill the other five Shadows.

"Don't worry for now." Minato told them. "Remember what happened? They were trying to stop us from defeating the twelve Shadows, so I think they could have been misinformed."

"…I understand." Minako nodded. "But why did Ikutsuki tell them the wrong info?"

"I don't know. But there must be a reason." Minato said. "I have a feeling that Ikutsuki might tell them the correct information this time. We should be careful, let's patrol the place where the next Shadow is in the next full moon and stop them if they try to kill the full moon Shadows."

"…Then we'll see." Minako said, crossing her left leg over her right leg, putting herself in her Tartarus Leader mode. "When's the date of the next full moon?"

"August 6 2009." Ryoji answered. "A little before two weeks."

"…We have time." Minato said. "We'll have to be prepared by then for anything. We'll need to ask Igor if he knows anything more later."

"Then we should get prepared for the meeting in four days. I'll tell Mitsuru-senpai to call her father to come to the dorm." Minako told them and the three left Hagakure and walked to the dorm.

The next day, Minato was asked by the sports teacher to join the regional competition and Minako was asked to join on the sports fellowship next month. They were both doing intensive training and they remembered some techniques from their own dimensions, so they do not need to join the intensive training, but they would both have to join the event.

_July 28 2010_…

"My father will be here in ten minutes." Mitsuru said as she closed her cell phone.

"We'll wait for him to come." Fuseus, with his helmet on, said.

"…Why do you use the helmet when we already know your face?" Yukari asked.

"…I don't like people to stare at me." Fuseus replied shortly and looked away from S.E.E.S.

"…He's here…" Mitsuru said when she heard the car in front of the dorm.

"Good." Fuseus said. A second later, Mitsuru's father, Takeharu, stepped in the command room and Fuseus turned to face him. "Takeharu."

"…" Takeharu looked at him, "Why did you need to call me?"

"I need to show all of you something." Fuseus said. He took out the CD that Fuuka had given to Minato and put it in the CD player. "One that isn't a lie."

The screen started playing the similar video that was played a week ago. Yukari stood up in surprise at the introduction, as if she was a victim to a bad prank, and nearly cried at the end. S.E.E.S just watched with mouths open in shock, Takeharu was watching with his mouth open in shock, but it was not as open as his daughter's.

"What do you think?" Fuseus asked. "Fuuka dug up the true version of the recording from Ikutsuki's hard drive."

"So Ikutsuki played around with the CD." Takeharu said. "…If you knew, then why didn't you tell us?"

"…I-" Fuseus started.

Fuseus' sentence was cut off when Yukari fell to the ground, clutching her head, the same way that Junpei had acted. "…Father…" Yukari managed to choke out, "…Mother…"

"…" The others couldn't see it, but Fuseus was forming a smile under his helmet, but quickly shook it off when he saw Yukari standing up, tears flowing down her face.

"…Minako…Minato…" Yukari said, each word coming out from her mouth like a curse.

"Junpei, Aigis." Fuseus said quietly. The two nodded and tried to calm Yukari down as they took her out to the lounge on the first floor.

"What was that?" Mitsuru shouted and stood up from her seat, she pounded on the table in the rage of her low knowledge of the situation. "I demand an explanation!"

"Mitsuru!" Takeharu said with a short and strict reply.

"I-I'm sorry." Mitsuru said slowly, and sat down on the seat.

"…" Fuseus observed his surroundings. Mitsuru was looking down with a look of apology on her face, Fuuka and Akihiko were both still very shocked of what happened. Takeharu was recovering from his shock, but a small hint of shock still lingered on his face. Elizabeth, Theo (disguised as the twins) and Ryoji was looking at Fuseus with a casual face, as if nothing had happened. "…That is not what I was going to talk about, but about the video that I have showed you. This is the true version of the video. What do you think?"

"…So Ikutsuki was lying to us from the first." Mitsuru half-analyzed, half-told S.E.E.S.

"I know that already, dammit!" Akihiko said. He punched the wall, shaking the walls a little. "What I really want to know is why?"

"One word." Minako said, putting out her pointer finger, "Nyx."

"…So this 'Nyx' comes back to the topic." Takeharu muttered.

"Nyx is not something to take calmly." Minato said, glaring one of his icy glares at S.E.E.S. "It can, and it will, destroy every human being on Earth."

"Please elaborate on 'destroy'." Mitsuru said immediately.

"Every human being will be one of the Lost." Fuseus said. "Persona or not, it doesn't matter, there is nothing stronger than Nyx."

Fuuka, Mitsuru, Akihiko and Takeharu looked at Fuseus in surprise and shock. The mad-man called Ikutsuki who they have trusted for two years was actually trying to bring an eternal being that can, and will, 'destroy' the whole human population. Mitsuru and Takeharu looked away from Fuseus in shame of their trust towards Ikutsuki for two years, and yet they could not see through his act.

Fuseus shook his head. "…This was what your grandfather was trying to achieve, Mitsuru."

Mitsuru and Takeharu looked at Fuseus as if he was crazy, but after a few minutes of logical thinking, they were able to relate the experiments to Nyx, and hung their heads in shame.

"It's not your fault, Mitsuru, Takeharu." Fuseus assured them. "But we have to prevent Nyx from coming. This is what I'm trying to do. Will you help me?" he held out his hand to Takeharu.

Takeharu showed no emotions on his face and shook Fuseus' hand. "Yes. I will do anything to stop Nyx."

"I'll give you a hint then. There will be a new recruit tomorrow." Fuseus nodded. "Now if you'll excuse me. Until we meet again."

S.E.E.S waited for him to disappear but to their surprise, and for the first time, Fuseus _walked_ out of the room and went down to the first floor lounge. S.E.E.S watched Fuseus in surprise and sat there to discuss with Takeharu about Nyx and the future of S.E.E.S. Ryoji went to his room while the Arisato twins (Elizabeth and Theo) went to the restrooms on the fourth floor.

Fuseus walked to where Yukari was sitting. Aigis and Junpei was beside her, trying to comfort her. Fuseus took glance at Yukari, to determine if she was alright, and walked past her to Minato's room. Fuseus split back to Minato and Minako in the restrooms on the fourth floor and Elizabeth and Theo went back to the Velvet Room. Minato bolted down the stairs to the first floor lounge and stood in front of Yukari. Aigis and Junpei walked left the two and went back to their rooms, giving them privacy. Minako hid behind the staircase to watch the two, in case anything happened.

"Minato…" Yukari muttered in a quiet voice.

"…" Minato stared at her with his hands in his pockets and with a faint blush on his cheeks, but Yukari couldn't see it because of the dim lighting.

"Minato…" Yukari said louder with a tremble in her voice. She stood up, trembling, her face still faced downwards.

"…" Minato looked at her with a rare chance of a look of apology written all over his face.

Yukari slapped him across the face with a loud smack.

'_Hm…I think I've seen this scene before…'_

Then Yukari unexpectedly grabbed Minato's face and kissed him on the lips. Minato was caught off-guard, but he didn't resist. It has been too long for him.

'_I knew it! …This is so cliché…'_

Yukari broke the kiss; she looked straight at Minato, with a deep red blush on her face. Then began to flow again. Minako decided to go back to her room to give them privacy. "I hate you, Minato…" Yukari said with tears flowing down. "You remembered…but why didn't you tell me?"

Minato gazed at Yukari. "…You wouldn't believe me."

"No…" Yukari said truthfully, "But-"

Minato broke her off with another kiss. "It's doesn't matter now, doesn't it?" he said softly to her. Yukari shook her head slowly. Minato smiled at her. "Get some rest Yukari, I'm sure you can't handle all of your memories in one hour."

_Thou art I… And I am thou…_

_The bond thou hast nurtured hath finally matured._

_The innermost power of the Lovers Arcana has been set free._

_Minato Arisato and Minato Arisato has forged a bond that cannot be broken…_

Minato paid no attention to the voice and Social Link card and accompanied Yukari wordlessly to the second floor and went to his room, since he wasn't allowed at the third floor. He recalled of the events that had just happened and blushed deeply, and didn't know and understand what pushed him to kiss her. With the still lingering thoughts of Yukari, he uncomfortably went to sleep.

The next day, S.E.E.S found Koromaru injured, who had defeated a Shadow on its own in the Dark Hour, just as Fuseus had said and as some of the S.E.E.S members have predicted. Koromaru was then treated at a Kirijo sponsored animal vet since they could not look away from a Persona-using dog.

_Two days later… August 1 2009…_

"The first day of August!" Minako said as she yawned as she was eating breakfast with Minato and Ryoji.

"Velvet Room today, huh?" Minato said, deep in thought. "I'll drag Ryoji too, then. I don't want him to be misinformed."

"…Why drag?" Ryoji asked with fear in his eyes.

"I doubt you'll want to join us." Minato said. "…As we announce your failure as the Appriser of Nyx."

"…You won't catch me!" he ran out of the dorm as quickly as possible in fear of Minato. But Minato and Minako could hear him scream as he ran out, "Crazy twins!"

Minato and Minako sighed. "I'll catch him later." Minato said with no expression. "I need to ask him if he got into contact with Nyx yet."

"It has been, what? One and a half months now?" Minako recounted. "Yeah, I think he came back as a human to play around. Lazy Shadow…"

"I knew it." Minato said and he sighed again. "I WILL make sure that Ryoji comes later in the Velvet Room."

"Sure." Minako said. "Let's go to the event, we'll miss the last monorail. I found a Velvet Room in the area of the sports competition and my school fellowship. Meet me there, WITH Ryoji."

Minato and Minako left the dorm and joined their events, with Minato dragging Ryoji to the sports competition since it turns out that he does join the sports club. Minato dragged Ryoji to the front of the Velvet Room door in the area. They were waiting for Minako until Minako ran up to them.

"Sorry." Minako panted. "I got caught up with both of your fans that followed both of you here. They were asking why I was with you two. I got away by saying that Minato was my twin and Ryoji was some person that was stalking the two of us."

"…I thought I was your cousin!" Ryoji whined.

"Well, sorry, but the first word that came to my mind when they mentioned you was 'stalker'." Minako said.

"Hey!" Ryoji complained. "Minato! Tell her to apologize."

But Minato was already deep in thought. "You got a point there, Minako."

"What!" Ryoji said. "I am not a stalker! You dragged me here!"

But Minato and Minako wasn't listening to him, they were in a deep conversation about Ryoji.

"…Let's just go to the Velvet Room…" Ryoji attempted to tell them.

"Huh?" Minako asked, unaware of her surroundings. "Oh, let's go. Don't want to keep them waiting!"

Ryoji sighed and the three opened the door to the Velvet Room in the back alley of the Paulownia Mall. They found Igor already waiting, but Theo and Elizabeth wasn't in the room with him, so the twins looked around, searching for the two residents of the Velvet Room.

"Theo and Elizabeth isn't here." Igor told them. "They are currently setting up a Velvet Room in another time. Similar to what I did a week ago."

"Oh…so the Velvet Room does have another guest than us." Minako said. "Will we ever meet the new guest?"

"Possibly." Igor said. "But he hasn't awakened to his Persona powers yet. Anyway…what is it that you wanted to ask?"

"It's about a Social Link." Minato stated.

Minako nodded in agreement. "We didn't encounter this Social Link the last time. And we only encountered this Social Link in our dreams."

Igor took out the deck of tarot cards. "Well, then, what is the Arcana for the Social Link?"

"The Universe Arcana." Minato replied.

"Ah, the Universe Arcana." Igor said while shuffling the cards. "Commonly known as the World Arcana. Who did you bond with for this Social Link?"

The twins shrugged. "We don't know. The Social Link comes in dreams. And the card comes out of darkness. And the Social Link jumped from level 1 to 9." Minako explained.

Igor didn't flinch. "You don't know? …A rare case, but it has happened in the long history of the Velvet Room, when I was still a resident and not a host…" He gave the deck to Minato and Minato laid down the cards on the table and Igor turned over some cards. "The Wheel of Fortune, or Fortune, in the upright position, it means destiny, or fate, and a problem is nearing to an end. Then, there is the Sun in the downright position, it means that something of value will be lost. And finally, the Universe, or World, in the upright position, the end result will be success."

The twins stared in silence, waiting for an explanation.

"It means that with a destiny, the problem, Nyx, will be eliminated forever. But in doing so, something very valuable to both of you will be lost." Igor said and reached out to hold up a shaking card, "It seems that this card agrees. And I'm sure you're very familiar with this card."

Minako gasped and Minato's eyes went wide (which was probably Minato's only surprised act.) when the card was turned around to reveal its Arcana-

- The Fool Arcana.

"The Fool…!" Minako said, now standing up in surprise. "But isn't that…? Is something going to happen to S.E.E.S?"

Igor stared at the twins with no expression. "Not this time, no. Do you two not realize? Both of your Arcana are the Fool. You were only able to use the Universe Arcana through my help, that doesn't make your Arcana the Universe." The twins stared at him with a blank face, but waited for Igor to continue explaining. "When both of you came here, you two do not realize the potential danger in front of you, and yet you two charge at the beginning of your journeys head-on without thinking about the danger. That trait is what gives both of you the limitless opportunities. Like the number zero."

"The Wild Card." Minato stated in conclusion.

"Exactly. But returning to the topic at hand." Igor said, giving the card to Minato for him to examine it. "Since both of your Arcana are the Fool, this shaking tarot card indicates that both of you will be forced to do something, to fulfill the prophecy of the reading earlier."

Minato and Minako, who was now sitting back on her seat, looked at each other in fear. But turned to stare at Igor, making a sign for him to continue.

"That is the answer to your question." Igor stated, receiving the Fool card back from Minato and placed the cards back on the deck. "The person both of you have bonded with has been bonded a long time ago, but you forgot the person, and now, that person comes back. It can be anyone from the range of ten to five years ago, your friends, your family, or a stranger. But that person will definitely appear before you two in the coming of Nyx."

"…" the twins were lost in deep thought_. The coming of Nyx… If Igor had said it, then it would surely come again. We will have to be more careful…_

"Why is it that you brought me then?" Ryoji asked, annoyed.

"Why is it that Ryoji is so weak?" Minako asked immediately without even giving thought to the question or looking at Ryoji or Igor.

"Because he is incomplete." Igor answered. "I thought that Ryoji has told you this."

"Yes he had. But being incomplete is no excuse to not be accurate in throwing knives, which is your only skill in offense and defense." Minako said, with her Tartarus Leader mode.

"If you think that Ryoji would be a hindrance, then we could always make him back into Pharos…" Igor told the twins.

"Nah, I don't think we can do that." Minato said. "Since we have S.E.E.S and the whole school that have seen Ryoji going everywhere, especially the girls that he hit on in school."

Ryoji glared at him, but Minato glared at him back and won.

"We could always manipulate the memories, remember?" Igor reminded Minato.

"Not a bad idea." Minato contemplated. "Not a bad idea at all. But I think that Ryoji could be of use to us in the near future…"

Ryoji sighed a sigh of relief. "Thank you Minato…"

"But if he does become a hindrance, me and my sister would be more than happy to accept your offer." Minato said quickly.

Ryoji glared at him. "Never mind, I take that back."

Minako sighed at their childish acts, "Let's go. Sorry and thank you Igor!" She said as she dragged the two boys out of the Velvet Room.

"Until we meet again."

_August 6 2009, five days later, night of a full moon…_

"Minato, Minako! I think I will need to stay today during the Dark Hour." Ryoji informed them.

"_Why?"_

"_So that I can contact Nyx. Nyx is always stronger on a full moon, so there wouldn't be as much static if I contact her on a normal day."_

'_Then stay today and find out as much as you can about what Nyx is planning.'_

"_Understood."_

"…"

'_What is it Minato?'_

"_No, Ryoji will need to go. He'll stay after the operation today. I can't supervise all of them together, I need someone else. Ryoji, you'll contact Nyx later."_

"_Fine."_

_Five minutes later, in the first floor lounge…_

"Will we be having an operation today, Mitsuru-senpai?" Fuuka asked politely.

"It depends if Fuseus tells us to or not." Mitsuru answered simply, "Although, I would like to observe these Shadows a little longer to find out if they will wreak havoc to the city."

"Then we'll be going." Minato told them, checking his cell phone. "Fuseus told me to prepare ourselves for a battle."

"That answers our question." Mitsuru announced. "Everyone that is available tonight will be meeting in the command room thirty minutes before the Dark Hour. Tell Fuseus that, we need him to be on time."

"Yes Mitsuru-senpai." And Minato sent a message to Elizabeth and Theo to be present that night.

_30 minutes before the Dark Hour…_

"Hello Fuseus." Mitsuru greeted when he opened the door to the command room.

"Mitsuru." Fuseus greeted back.

"Why did you call us here?" Mitsuru asked. "We do not need to defeat any more full moon Shadows, correct?"

"That is not my concern." Fuseus replied. "Have you ever heard about the revenge-request website?"

"Oh! Some students in my class were talking about it." Fuuka jumped in suddenly. "They said if you type in someone's name, then the person would be seriously injured, or…killed!"

Fuseus nodded. "Correct. And after examining the victims, I can see marks of a Persona on them."

"A Persona?" Akihiko asked, now paying full attention to the conversation. "So there are other Persona users than us?"

"And these Persona-users are the culprits of these incidents and behind the revenge-request website." Fuseus told them. "I will need to be careful that nobody will kill the full moon Shadow. Fuuka, can you search for the Shadow?"

_11:59:58_

_11:59:59_

_00:00:00_

_Dark Hour_

Fuuka took out her Evoker and evoked her Persona, Lucia, and searched for the Shadow. "I found it!" she said from inside Lucia, "But I don't understand…The Shadows are underground somehow…"

"You mean like a basement?" Akihiko asked curiously.

"Yes, something like that…" Fuuka said.

"In my database, there is a military quarter underneath the city." Aigis told them.

"Then let's go!" Akihiko said, eager to pound the Persona-users.

"Wait!" Mitsuru shouted at him.

"What?" Akihiko asked, now restless to go.

"My father told me that Aigis' database is old since she has not been updated for ten years." Mitsuru pondered. "So I do not know if this military quarter is still there or if it has been destroyed."

"I don't think it is." Fuseus said. "Either way, we should have a look, or we will miss the Shadow, and the possible Persona-users."

"…If you say so then." Mitsuru said and the S.E.E.S members went out of the room. Mitsuru was about to follow them when she saw Fuseus sitting on the command room seat.

"I'll be monitoring your actions from here. If I need to, I'll go to where all of you are." Fuseus told her while he was watching the screen. He didn't look at her and turned on the screen that was overlooking all of S.E.E.S. "And here, take this earpiece so that I can contact you." He said as he shoved an earpiece to Mitsuru.

Mitsuru was about to disagree, but she reluctantly nodded and took the earpiece from him when she remembered that Fuseus was the supervisor of S.E.E.S, "But if I find out that you will be like Ikutsuki…"

Fuseus turned to look at her with a glare that emanated from within the helmet. "If I am, then all of you would have been dead since ten years ago."

Mitsuru flinched, but walked out from the command room with S.E.E.S, leaving Fuseus alone to monitor the group.

'_Even though Takeharu trusts us, S.E.E.S, especially Mitsuru, haven't come to trust us, have they?'_

"_I don't expect them to. Fuseus is just a person that came out of thin air for them. I never planned Fuseus to become the supervisor of S.E.E.S. And I couldn't imagine Fuseus to be the supervisor."_

'_If we can't imagine Fuseus as a supervisor of S.E.E.S, then S.E.E.S would have a harder time to swallow it, especially adding the fact that found out that Ikutsuki had just backstabbed them. It's sad to think that S.E.E.S was loyal to Ikutsuki, and that they have to suffer because of it.'_

"…_They've arrived already."_

_With Ryoji, August 6 2009, Dark Hour…_

"Is this the place, Aigis?" Ryoji asked as they stepped into the entrance of the basement.

"Yes, this is the place last year. The Shadow will be in here." Aigis quietly told him. "And Strega will be in here as well."

"And how will they appear?" Ryoji asked.

Two men stepped in the basement from behind them, one looking as pale as a human can be, and the other looking like a self-proclaimed genius.

"Like that." Aigis told Ryoji.

"Who are they?" Mitsuru asked Fuuka.

"I don't know, Mitsuru-senpai!" Fuuka said. "I'm sorry, but I just sensed them now!"

"Are you one of the other Persona-users?" Akihiko asked. "Are you behind the revenge-request website?"

"Yes, but we are not like you!" The pale person shouted at the group. "Disgusting! All of you! All of you have the power and yet you don't use it. Why is it that we, who are working towards a great goal, have to suffer, when all of you, who have no goals, have the power and do not suffer!"

"Takaya." The self-proclaimed genius looking person warned.

"!…Jin…" Takaya said. "Yes…they do not have to know our perfect goal. They are not worthy enough to know about 'it'."

"Yes…" Jin said. "Hahahaha! He's right! One look at all of you make me sick!"

"Why did all of you come here?" Takaya asked S.E.E.S.

"We came to look for people like you." Ryoji said simply with disgust, filling in for Elizabeth and Theo, who are being Minato and Minako for the moment.

"What is your goal at coming here?" Mitsuru asked.

"All of you are not worthy at coming here and hearing about 'it'! So I suggest that all of you should go!" Takaya ordered them.

"'It'?" Mitsuru asked. "Tell me what that is!"

"You can't make us stop to bring 'it'!" Takaya shouted at her, ignoring her question. Jin pressed a button and the entrance to the basement closed. "Goodbye!"

Jin threw a smokebomb towards S.E.E.S, and when the smoke cleared, the two members of Strega was gone, and a blockade, was in front of them, blocking them off from going further into the basement. Both of the blockade and the entrance wall were made out of very thick and strong steel

"Shit!" Akihiko said, punching the walls in fury. "They're going to defeat that full moon Shadow! We have to stop them!"

Ryoji called out Alice and made her use punch the wall, not wanting to let his SP go to waste. The blockade cracked a little, but it didn't destroy the blockade entirely.

"Yamagishi!" Mitsuru shouted at her.

"I'm trying to track them!" Fuuka said, immediately calling out Lucia. "But I can't sense them! Something is blocking their trails!"

"But…how can that be…?" Mitsuru asked. "Are they like Fuseus?"

"No. That's impossible." Ryoji told her.

"How do you know?" Mitsuru said.

"_Ah, shit. I didn't think this through…"_

'_Stupid Ryoji.'_

"_Wha-"_

"I knew that something like this was going to happen, and I thought that Ryoji would be strong enough to at least destroy that blockade."

"Wha- Hey!" Ryoji shouted at the person behind the wall blocking the entrance to the basement. "Then you try to break it!"

"Fine. Stand back."

After the whole group stood back, far to the back, but Ryoji took only a few steps, since he thought that nobody would be able to break the wall. A gunshot was heard behind the wall. And the next thing Ryoji remembered was seeing the steel wall…and a huge punch to his stomach, and then he was thrown to the _other_ steel wall, with everybody stepping aside for him to hit the wall.

"Evil…people…" Ryoji muttered as he groaned in pain.

"I'm surprise you are still able to breathe. Handling a God's Hand from Lucifer, I guess you're more defense-oriented rather than offense." Fuseus said as he stepped in the basement through the huge hole in the steel wall.

"Fuck…you…" Ryoji muttered again at Fuseus.

"Ryoji, are you able to stand up?" Fuseus asked without a hint of concern in his voice.

"Yeah…" Ryoji said as he shakily stood up while putting his hand on the steel wall to balance himself.

"Good, because I want you to destroy that steel wall." Fuseus said. "I'm going to go back to the command room now, it seems Ikutsuki has messed up more than a few things on the controls, and I can only fix it in the Dark Hour. Good luck, and until we meet again." And he vanished as usual, back to the command room.

"Evil…person…" Ryoji panted as he steadied his Evoker on his head and pulled the trigger. Alice was called out and she used Armaggedon on the steel wall, which finally fell down, giving way for the group to the depths of the basement.

When they reached the depths of the basement, they see Takaya and Jin already finished off the Chariot Shadow and is now finishing off the Justice Shadow.

"Wait!" Mitsuru shouted at them when she arrived at the room. But she was already too late, the Justice Shadow was defeated a second after she shouted at the two members of Strega.

"Amazing." Takaya said, showing a small hint of surprise at the group. "Your group is very powerful to be able to break that steel wall." 

"But I'm sure you're still not powerful enough to beat us!" Jin shouted at them.

"Alice. Armaggedon." Ryoji said as he pulled the trigger on the Evoker. Takaya and Jin weren't able to avoid the sudden attack from the powerful Persona and were seriously injured by the attack. "Am I powerful enough now?"

"Guh…" Jin groaned. "We should head back…"

"Yes, she is waiting for us after all." Takaya said back.

"Chidori? Tell me where she is!" Junpei shouted and demanded.

"How did you know about her?" Jin asked. "Tch! All of you are annoying. We should just bury all of you here, shouldn't we?" he then threw another smokebomb at the group.

"So long!" Takaya told them and the two were gone from the basement.

When the smoke cleared, S.E.E.S looked to where the two were standing before, and knew something was wrong. Very wrong. When they saw the timer ticking down.

_00:10_

_00:09_

_00:08_

"_Shit! Ryoji! Ryoji! Can you hear me?"_

"_Loud and clear, Minato! Why is there a TNT here?"_

"_I don't know! This didn't happen before! Ryoji, I was unable to see the TNT, so I can't get there in time! You will have to do something to avoid the whole S.E.E.S dead!"_

'_Ryoji! Use your special skill!'_

"_Sure, if I know what it does!"_

"_What the fuck does that mean Ryoji? It's YOUR skill! You should know! This isn't a joke Ryoji!"_

"_It's not a joke! It's like Fuuka's Oracle skill! I can't control the skill! I can control it further when all of the full moon Shadows are defeated!"_

'_Strega already defeated two full moon Shadows! That should add to your control for now!'_

"_I'll try Minako! But I don't know what will happen to S.E.E.S and I, just be ready for anything! So if you have an alternative, you better do it now!"_

_00:05_

_00:04_

"_Shit! Ryoji! Just use it! Fuseus won't be able to get there in time!"_

"_Then I'll do what I can! Just stand back from the place!"_

Fuseus stopped flying towards the basement and started flying back to the dorm. In the midst of the confusion of the S.E.E.S members, Ryoji started to aim his Evoker again at his head and pulled the trigger. But of course, most of S.E.E.S was too overcomed with panic to realize that one of their members had turned into Thanatos.

"Ryoji-kun?…!" Aigis gasped as she saw Ryoji's transformation in front of her.

"You remember everything, right?" Thanatos said quietly with a different voice than Ryoji's. "I am the personification of the Arcana Death and the Appriser of Nyx. This is my real form, although it is incomplete. I don't want to fight now, or S.E.E.S will die. Trust me, Aigis, just this once."

Aigis was reluctant but hurriedly nodded when she saw the timer ticking. Now, S.E.E.S had turned their attention to Thanatos when a burst of light was emitted from him. The light engulfed the whole basement and went through the ceiling and the light connected with the eerie yellow moon, receiving some power from the moon. The light blinded S.E.E.S and a second later, they were outside of the basement with a panting Ryoji in front of them.

"Ryoji!" Fuseus called the yellow-scarf-wearing-boy as Fuseus ran over to the unharmed group.

"Fuseus…" Ryoji panted wearily. "I told you…I'm not weak…right?" he muttered and he collapsed on the ground, unconscious.

"RYOJI!" Fuseus shouted, he shook the unconscious. "DAMN IT! Why does it have to be the moon? If that was Desperate Measures, then I wouldn't have asked him to use it!"

"The moon…?" Aigis asked and gasped when she recalled the events of the final battle.

Fuseus stood up. "That's right…DAMN IT! Why didn't he tell us?" Fuseus shook his head. "Now it's gone all wrong."

"What do you mean?" Mitsuru asked. "Fuseus, you have kept too many secrets from us. Tell us what you mean!"

Fuseus shook his head and took off his helmet. Then he looked at her straight in her eyes. "No. I still have to find the answers myself. I'll tell all of you when I get it."

Mitsuru flinched at Fuseus, but he was confused. Fuseus didn't glare at Mitsuru the way that he did at the command room, so why did she flinch now?

"Fuseus…your eyes…" Yukari muttered, breaking the silence.

Fuseus hid his expression of confusion well and didn't ask. He decided to look at his appearance later. "Mitsuru, I'll handle Ryoji." He said as he carried Ryoji. "Until we meet again." And he vanished to Ryoji's room. Fuseus layed Ryoji down on Ryoji's bed and sighed. He noticed the mirror in Ryoji's room and looked at his eyes. That moment was the first time Fuseus had flinched.

Fuseus' eyes were no longer scarlet red like Minako's.

It was now a pale and eerie yellow.

**DLWolf: Hey there! Sorry that I haven't been updating since I had to study for a test! GAH, I think I'll get a bad score, the teachers are so strict…**

**Minato: It's your fault you didn't study.**

**DLWolf: …You don't study and yet you get perfect scores. How do you and Minako do that?**

**Minato: We have our ways.**

**DLWolf: Such as?**

**Minato: Having done these questions the year before is good for tests, don't you think?**

**DLWolf: …Cheater.**

**Minato: Technically, it's just good memory.**

**DLWolf: *Sighs* Do the disclaimers Minato.**

**Minato: Hey! Why me?**

**DLWolf: Because the others are studying now. Unlike you.**

**Minato: Fine, there's no getting around you. Disclaimers: DarknessLightWolf does not own P3P/P3 and its characters.**

**DLWolf: Thank you, and I asked the school to prepare a test for you with different questions, so I suggest you study too. And get Minako to study with you. Two brains are better than one, after all!**

**Minato: Ryoji, you can kill DarknessLightWolf now.**

**DLWolf: …Wait, what? Since when was Ryoji here? I thought he was still unconscious?**

**Ryoji: Well, I woke up just for the sake of killing you.**

**DLWolf: That isn't fair for the story, isn't it! Now go back and do the story!**

**Ryoji: …Yes, DarknessLightWolf.**

**Minato: Well then, I'll get back to the story too then…**

**DLWolf: OH NO YOU DON'T! You don't get to be part of the story until you finish the test with the highest marks! And that means you don't get to beat up Ryoji anymore…**

**Minato: FINE! I'll get Minako to study with me! What are you, my mother?**

**DLWolf: No, and I don't I can be. And I should be asking that question to you! Lazy, good-for-nothing boy who only snores in his sleep…**

**Minato: WHAT! How did you know that? …Hey, is this camera on?**

**DLWolf: It always is when I talk to readers. Oh, so that means that the readers can your bad habits when I talk to them…now you don't want that do you?**

**Minato: NO! FINE! I'LL STUDY! I HATE YOU!**

**DLWolf: Doesn't matter. You already signed a contract to be part of this anyway.**

**Minato: *Goes in room and locks door***

**DLWolf: Good, well at least now he's studying. Okay, thank you readers for everything again! Thank you for the favorites, reviews and alerts! I am very sorry, Fan of Fanfics21, I can't fit the scene here since it doesn't match with the plot and I have tried to write it, but I don't think it's good enough, so sorry! But please keep on R&R so that I can actually be good enough to write it and can fit that scene somewhere in the story! And to everyone else, please keep on R&R! Thanks again readers! Until we meet again!**


	15. Chapter 14 Substitute

"Welcome back to the Velvet Room, Master Minato and Master Minako." Theo and Elizabeth greeted as the twins stepped in the room the next day.

"Elizabeth. Theo." Minako asked strictly. "Where's Igor?"

"Unfortunately, Master Igor is not here now. He is preparing for the new guest to come." Elizabeth answered.

Minako sighed with anger. "Why is it that he's always out when we want to talk about important things?"

"Oh?" Theo asked. "What is it that you want to ask from Master Igor?"

"…It's about Fuseus." Minato answered shortly, not expecting a good answer from Theo. "His eyes. It turned yellow from red."

"Oh, is that possible?" Theo asked.

"Apparently so." Minako said. "Has a guest from the Velvet Room changed eye color?"

"We did not encounter a guest like that in our years." Elizabeth told her. "But there might be a guest before we came. We will look in the database of the Velvet Room to see if there is a person. But please, do not speak of this to Master Igor."

"Yes. Thank you Theo and Elizabeth!" Minako nodded.

"Theo, we have another question." Minato added quickly. "It's about Ryoji…"

"I'm terribly sorry, but if it is about Ryoji, then I know nothing about it." Theo apologized. "Master Igor will know. He will come back the day after the Summer Festival."

"Okay then. Thanks Elizabeth and Theo!" Minako said, smiling at them.

The twins went out of the Velvet Room and woke up from their dream. Minato recounted the events that had just happened the week before. Takeharu had already told the news that the explosion from beneath the city was a terrorist attack and that there were no threats and the terrorist attacks were sure to stop. Koromaru was already healthy and remembered the events of what had happened since he awakened to his Persona before and was on the group then.

And unfortunately, even though the twins had the best scores in class, they were forced to join Summer School by Mitsuru since she thought they were not having enough time to study. Minato groaned at remembering about Summer School and got changed to go to school and study.

But it was different for Minako. She was going to make Akihiko remember that day, if she failed, then she would have him to remember another time, but was determined to have him remember before the Summer Festival. Minako remembered to bring the rabbit doll and went to school with Minato.

_After school…_

"Minato!" Yukari's voice said from the hallway. Minato turned and she ran up to him. "Are you busy today? Do you want to go somewhere?"

Minato smiled a little, but sadly shook his head. "Sorry Yukari. I have to finish a deal that I made with my sister."

"Oooh." Yukari said, a little bit of sadness in her tone, but it immediately changed to understanding. "What deal?"

"You'll find out later." Minato said as he ran towards the rooftop. "See you back at the dorm!"

Yukari waved at him and went to the Paulownia Mall with her friends.

_At the Gekkoukan High Rooftop…_

The first thing that Minato saw when he opened the door was a couple, hugging beside the railing on the rooftop. Then he realized who it was. He didn't care about the couple at first until he saw the familiar red eyes.

Minato was filled with fury and rage, but the strongest feeling was the feeling to kill, and it was especially strong towards the silver-haired person who didn't see Minato yet. Minato immediately formulated a plan from the time he was going to kill the person and how he would destroy the evidence, but that all changed until he saw the familiar red eyes glaring at him with Thanatos, begging Minato not to kill the person. Reluctantly, Minato nodded and left the two.

_At the dorm…_

Minato waited in the lounge of the dorm for Minako. When she arrived, _alone_, he was sure that he was going back to his plan. _"Where's that son of a-"_

'_Wait! He's in the boxing club! Don't you dare to do anything to him!'_

"…_Fine. But if I see him…"_

'_I told you before! He won't! Trust me!'_

"…_Fine. Was it easy to get his memory back?"_

'_Easier than Yukari, actually. I just showed him the doll and mention Miki a lot of times, and Shinji too.'_

"_That reminds me, Ken will join later right? And we have to deal with Fuuka's and Mitsuru's memories as well. But I don't really know how…"_

'_I'll think of something that might trigger all their memories at once. Good night then.'_

"_Good night."_

_August 17 2009… Early morning…_

Minako sighed. She was happy about the Summer Festival a day ago, though Akihiko was very nervous and red all the time, and she knew that Yukari was to with her brother, but it has been almost two weeks that Ryoji was unconscious, it was supposed to be time that he woke up. She was worried, but she couldn't do anything about it yet than going to Igor and asking questions. Minako then dragged Minato to the Paulownia Mall.

"Does it have to be six at the morning?" Minato groaned. "I haven't even had breakfast!"

"I'm going to see Igor now, I need an explanation." Minako said. "Igor didn't say that Ryoji would use Nyx's power! Anyway, I'm worried about him too…"

"Since when were you worried?" Minato asked. "You never were!"

"I'm worried because he's my cousin! Even if it's not real!" Minako told him. "And I need to know the truth as well. Igor has secrets. _Too _many secrets."

"As said from Mitsuru to Fuseus." Minato muttered.

"That's different." Minako told him.

"…It could as well be the same…" Minato quietly said.

Minako stopped in her tracks. But shook her head and continued walking to the Paulownia Mall. The twins then entered the Velvet Room and were greeted by both Elizabeth and Theo.

"Welcome back to the Velvet Room, Master Minato and Master Minako." The two residents of the Velvet Room greeted.

"Igor." Minako said shortly, like her brother, and the twins sat on the velvet chairs.

"I heard from Elizabeth and Theo that you two have questions regarding the Appriser of Nyx?" Igor asked, leaning forward.

"Yes. And please answer honestly, Igor." Minako pleaded. "I need to know what exactly happened to Ryoji."

"I will answer honestly and truthfully." Igor told her with his same usual tone of voice. "As long as you can handle the truth."

"We accepted the reality that we were the Seals of Nyx for almost all eternity before." Minato told him with a cold voice. "And you're saying that we can't handle another one?"

"I didn't mean to offend you, Minato." Igor said. "But I am just saying to prepare yourselves, because this might affect your grand plan."

The twins looked at each other for the hundredth time and nodded at Igor. "We want to know the truth about Ryoji, whatever the cost."

"Then, I shall answer your questions truthfully." Igor promised. "Now, what is your first question?"

"…You told us the night before the last full moon Shadows, that Ryoji should not be linked with Nyx, or he would go berserk or die." Minato said. "And that he doesn't know it yet, and it wasn't the right time to tell him. So we had to act that we would need Ryoji to avoid him contacting Nyx after all. But why did you not tell us that Desperate Measures was the same as linking with Nyx?"

"…I could not." Igor answered. "Ryoji didn't know as well. He only knew about the skill, how to trigger it, and it's usage. And we, the residents of the Velvet Room, didn't know as well until he triggered it."

"Our deepest apologies, Master Minato and Master Minako, for our misinformation." Theo and Elizabeth said, bowing to them.

"No…it's okay if that's the case." Minako said. "But you didn't tell us why he couldn't be linked to Nyx. Can you elaborate on that?"

"The reason why is because he is the Appriser of Nyx." Igor explained. "He would attract Nyx to Earth if he was complete. But since he was incomplete, that would not be the case. It seems that if he would be linked to Nyx, even if it was only temporary, he would attract it all the same, complete or incomplete."

"So you're saying that he wouldn't attract Nyx in the state he is now, but he would if they were linked, even for a second?" Minato summarized. "So we won't be able to contact Nyx after all."

"Yes. And if he was incomplete, then there might be side-effects to being temporarily linked to Nyx, since he can't handle the pressure yet." Igor told them.

"Such as?" Minako asked, hiding her scared voice well.

"It depends on how long he was linked and how many full moon Shadows have been destroyed." Igor said. "In his current state, it would only be a short coma. But there are other side-effects such as going berserk and illnesses. The worst-case scenario is death, but do not worry, it is very unlikely for now."

The twins sighed. "Then I don't think we should be worried anymore. Thank you for your time, Igor." And they stood up and were about to turn the knob of the Velvet Room's door.

"It doesn't seem that you are now worried about Ryoji, but about something else now, aren't you?" Igor said, seeing right through them.

The twins froze and turned to face him. They half-stared questioningly and half-glared that signed the word 'no'.

"Very well." Igor said. "But if you are worried about something, please do not hesitate to ask me."

"Yes, thank you Igor." Minako said, turning around again to turn the knob.

"Until we meet again."

_One week later… August 24 2009_

Minato and Minako was very lucky that they had said 'yes' to accompanying Ken to Book-On in the Iwatodai Strip Mall. Ken had fun reading all the manga in there and the three went out of the store in time to see Akihiko and Shinji arguing.

"_You asked Akihiko ask Shinji join S.E.E.S again? Even if you know what happened?"_

'…_I made sure with Akihiko that nothing will happen. Not like last time…'_

"Dammit, I'm tired of your nagging." Shinji complained, trying to push away Akihiko. "I told you, the answer's still the same, I'm not going back."

"Wait a minute…" Ken muttered. "I think I know him somewhere…"

"We saw someone die right before our eyes, too…but it's been two years since then…" Akihiko told him sadly.

Ken gasped and clutched at his head, like what Junpei, Yukari and Akihiko had done when they remembered. After he took his hands off his head, he ran off to where Shinji was, with the twins trailing after him.

"Shinjiro-senpai!" Ken shouted as he ran towards the person who he had almost killed before. "Why are you here?"

"…Ken?" Akihiko said when he heard Ken's voice.

"Ken! Wait!" Minako called.

"Minako? Minato?" Akihiko asked. "What are you three doing here?"

"Shinjiro-senpai!" Ken shouted as he came panting to Shinji. Then he cried in front of Shinji, with Shinji having absolutely no idea why he was crying.

"Who are you, kid?" Shinji asked gruffly, but he bent down to look at Ken's face. "Are you lost?"

"Shinjiro-senpai…" Ken managed to say between tears.

"Wait, how do you know my name, kid?" Shinji asked, eyes wide with shock.

"But Shinjiro-senpai…" Ken stared at him, taken aback that Shinji didn't know him.

"Ken…" Minako called gently. "Come here for a while."

"Is that your sister?" Shinji asked, shooing him away.

"No! You of all people should know!" Ken sobbed.

"Ken." Minato called strictly and walked over to Ken and put a hand on his shoulder. "It never happened."

"What do you mean?" Ken asked and realized the twins' presence, then he looked around at the three supposed-to-be-dead people. "Minato-senpai? Minako-senpai? Shinjiro-senpai? Why-What is going on?"

Minako walked over to Ken, "We'll explain when we get back at the dorm, Ken. Come on, let's go."

Ken nodded slowly, he wiped his tears and turned to Shinji before he left. "Shinjiro-senpai! Please meet me at the Naganaki shrine tomorrow after school!"

Minako heard the usual voice and the usual time-stopping.

_Thou art I… And I am thou…_

_The bond thou hast nurtured hath finally matured._

_The innermost power of the Justice Arcana has been set free._

_Minako Arisato has forged a bond that cannot be broken…_

"What? Wait, kid-" Shinji stopped when Ken ran off to the dorm. "Who is he?"

"Kid from the dorm." Akihiko answered. "He's Ken, Amada Ken. He's a Persona-user as well, but since he's still a kid, we need to be assured that he can take care of himself well."

"How does he know me?" Shinji asked.

"…He's a big fan of you, Shinji." Akihiko told him, grinning.

"Big fan?" Shinji asked. "A big fan of what? I ain't done anything yet. He's supposed to be your fucking fan."

Akihiko chuckled. "You'll see. See you later, Shinji." And he walked a few steps ahead and stopped, "Be sure to meet with Ken tomorrow and think about joining S.E.E.S again." And he left the clueless Shinji alone.

Shinji sighed. "I guess I don't have a choice, do I?" and he walked away from the mall.

_Four days later… August 28 2009_

"That's right! I'll be joining S.E.E.S from now on!" Ken said enthusiastically.

"…Will you be alright?" Mitsuru asked.

"Of course, Mitsuru-senpai!" Ken said. "I can defend myself using a spear, I'm fine!"

"…Did Fuseus-san agree to this?" Fuuka asked worriedly.

"Yes, he did." Minato answered. "He might be unable to come today, but he gave me his approval. 'Ken would be a valuable asset to the team,' he said."

"…Then, welcome to the team, Amada Ken!" Mitsuru told him.

"Yes, thank you!" Ken said as he bowed to the group.

'_You followed Ken the other day, right? Did something happen?'_

"_No, except for his resolution that he'll make Shinji remember, so we can cross that out."_

'_So the only ones who haven't remembered are Fuuka and Mitsuru. I'll take care of those for now. And you will need to owe me. Khehehehehe.'_

"…_Evil sister…"_

'_Other than that, how was Junpei? I heard from Aigis that she followed you the other day and you were following Junpei. He met Chidori, didn't he?'_

"_Yep. But he acted like it was his first time meeting. Hopefully, he didn't tell her about S.E.E.S anymore."_

'…_But then she won't hold Junpei captive and we won't be able to hold her captive.'_

"…_Good point. I'll tell Junpei later." _

'…_Just make sure that Chidori won't die. I hate to see Junpei like that again.'_

"…_I'll make sure about that, don't worry. But this time, the owes are even…"_

'_Fine, deal.'_

_First day of school, four days later, 1 September 2009…_

"Hey Minato, Minako-chan!" Yukari called from the school gates.

"Yukari!" Minako called back and sighed. "It's the first day of school, huh? It's so boring! But did you prepare Aigis yet?"

"Yep! She'll be ready at evening!" Yukari told her. "She'll start tomorrow!"

"Huh? Prepare Aigis for what?" Minato asked, clueless of what the two girls were talking about.

"You don't remember?" Yukari said. "She's going to school tomorrow, Minato!"

Minato nodded and slipped on his headphones and walked to the classroom.

_The next day…_

"Settle down, class! We have yet another student in our class!" Toriumi announced and the class was buzzing with rumors. "Quiet, class! Now please, come in!"

The door opened and Aigis walked in, wearing her Gekkoukan High uniform.

"Class! This is Aigis! Well, well, this is our fourth new student this year. I'm supposed to say that this class will be well and alive, but it clearly isn't." Toriumi said, her face darkening. "As all of you might not know, the word 'four' in Chinese might also mean 'death', which would result bad luck this year-"

"'_Yes, if you happen to be experiencing the Dark Hour and fighting Shadows that try to rip your body apart, limb by limb.'"_

"But anyways!" Toriumi said. "Aigis is a strange name…I wonder if she was born overseas…hm. …What's this?"

"'_She didn't-"'_

"Humanoid tactical weapon? Is this some kind of joke? Are you a humanoid tactical weapon, Aigis?"

"'…_Never mind.'"_

"Hahaha, of course not, Ms. Toriumi." Yukari spoke up. "Of course not! If she was, she wouldn't need to join school would she?"

"Y-Yeah!" Junpei joined in. "I mean, if she's robot, then she would have all those information going around her head like a computer, right? It's impossible!"

"Hm…well you are correct." Toriumi said. "It must be something wrong with the background info. Oh well. Aigis you'll be sitting over there."

"But Ms. Toriumi!" a classmate called out. "There's already a person sitting there, he's called in sick!"

"Well, if he's not here, he's not in the class." Toriumi said. "So Aigis, you will be sitting over there."

"Yes, Ms. Toriumi." Aigis obeyed and sat down on the chair.

"Now that's over with. Let's start class!" Toriumi said. "Did you know…"

_After school…_

Minato and Minako headed towards Akihiko, who smiled at them and told them to follow him to pick up Shinji. It seems that Shinji changed his mind and decided to join S.E.E.S for the sake of protecting Ken after he heard how much Ken admires him, with a reason that Shinji does not know of, and he felt sorry for Koromaru who had to endure through Fuuka's food all the time.

"You two are the leaders?" Shinji asked as they walked back to the dorm. "We met behind Port Island Station, right? Never put yourselves in that kind of shit."

"We already are. Putting ourselves in S.E.E.S." Minako countered. "And we could have handled them, it's easy."

"Hey, don't talk that kind of shit, you don't know how fucking strong they are." Shinji warned them.

"You don't know how strong _we_ are." Minato muttered, a little offended by Shinji who thought of them as weaklings.

"He's right." Akihiko told Shinji. "You don't know how strong they really are. If they were on an enemies' side, I bet they'll kill us!" Akihiko joked and chuckled.

"Really?" Shinji asked. "Even with you on the team? No fucking way."

"No kidding." Akihiko said, this time with a straight face.

"No shit?" Shinji asked, amused. "Then I'll see your fighting skills when we get to Tartarus."

"'_Oh shit! We completely forgot…'"_

_A few minutes later…_

"Oh really?" Mitsuru asked, raising an eyebrow while still not taking her eyes off her book. "You want to go to Tartarus? You never do."

"Oh, well maybe we could reach the top?" Minako asked awkwardly.

"Hm…then we'll go tonight." Mitsuru said, closing her book. "I'll tell Fuuka to spread the word. In the meantime, prepare for the battles."

"Yes Mitsuru-senpai." The twins said and went up to their rooms to get dressed.

"_Oh yeah, they haven't seen the new Personas yet, right? They did well to hide it though, unlike Junpei."_

'_Well, let's just wait for midnight to come. I'm sure they'll be VERY eager to use their new Personas.'_

"_I can't wait."_

_11:59:58_

_11:59:59_

_00:00:00_

_Dark Hour_

"Everyone! Please get going ready to go to Tartarus!" Fuuka said from afar.

"We're ready, Fuuka!" Minato called back. "Let's go!"

The team walked to the school/Tartarus with Shinji observing it for a while.

"It never lost its touch, eh?" Shinji said. "Let's go in."

The team went in, the twins recruited Shinji, who was threatening them to let him go, and since Ryoji was still out cold, they took Ken instead, since he was begging to let him go, probably because of the guilt that Shinji had died before because of him.

"Then, we'll be waiting here." Fuuka said. "Don't worry, I'll give support from here."

"Thanks Fuuka." Minato thanked.

"We'll be going now!" Minako called out. "Bye!"

"Take care." Mitsuru shouted at the four.

_A few minutes later…_

"THAT was FUCKING FAST." Shinjiro said.

The group had walked all the way from the start of the Arqa block to the start of the Yabbasah block.

"Do you think we're good enough now?" Minako asked, feeling more superior than she already is.

"Yeah, yeah." Shinjiro said, who had saw Minato used a Megidolaon and Minako used a Ragnarok. There was no questioning their power anymore. "You two are good."

Minato smirked, "If you think we're good, then try and see our supervisor battle. He's better than anyone we know."

Ken perked up, "Oh, do you mean Fuseus?"

"Who's this Fuseus?" Shinji asked. "And I thought that Ikutsuki was the supervisor?"

Ken began to realize and recall the events of the last time. "Ah! Where's Ikutsuki?"

"We'll tell you when we get back to the dorm." Minako assured them. "Now, who's tired?"

_Thirty minutes later, back at the dorm… (Still the Dark Hour though)_

"Oh, so that's what happened." Ken said, nodding with a darkened face.

"If he was still here, I would have ripped that fucking guy apart!" Shinji shouted with rage.

"Except he's not." Minato said, trying to calm Shinji down.

"Eh, you're right." Shinji agreed.

"Well, we have made a remarkable distance in Tartarus." Mitsuru said, pleased with the twins.

"How's Ryoji? Are you sure that he doesn't need to go to the hospital?" Fuuka asked worriedly. "It has been more than twenty days since he last woke up."

Minako looked at her with a sad face. "Don't worry, I'm sure he's going to wake up soon. Trust me, when the next full moon Shadow comes, he'll be up and back in no time, as if he wasn't even asleep."

"Ah!" Fuuka apologized. "I'm sorry…"

Minako waved it away. "No, it's okay. Let's get some rest." Minako smiled at her. "You did well."

"…" Was all that Fuuka could reply, and for her, it wasn't a decent reply. But she didn't argue and went to her room.

"All of you too." Minako said to the group. "The next full moon Shadow is nearing, and I think that the group will appear as well. Be on your guard. Good night." She ran up the stairs to her room, and the group followed her as well to their own rooms, and slept quietly until the next day.

_Three days later… September 5 2009… Evening…_

"Did anyone see Iori?" Mitsuru asked the group who have all gathered in the command room.

Worried glances are cast to everyone that had remembered.

'_Do you think Junpei's going to be okay?'_

"_Well, he did remember and he remembered every technique that he used the last time, I told him to act for a while and hold Chidori back until we come back."_

'_Okay then, if you say so.'_

_11:59:58_

_11:59:59_

_00:00:00_

_Dark Hour_

"I can't find him, Mitsuru-senpai!" Ken told Mitsuru. "I looked in his room and his bag wasn't there. So he hasn't come back yet."

"Then we'll have to execute the operation without him." Mitsuru said. "Is Fuseus here yet?"

"He's coming." Minato said. "He told me to go without him in case he was late. Fuuka, can you sense the Shadow?"

"Yes, I can, faintly. In Paulownia Mall." Fuuka answered, who had already called out Lucia.

"Then let's start there." Minato said. "I'm sure that the group would go there sooner or later."

The group went to the Paulownia Mall, Minato and Minako held back for a while, meeting the two residents of the Velvet Room, and fusing into Fuseus. Then, they watched over S.E.E.S as they decided where they would go.

"There it is! The Shadow is in there!" Fuuka said, coming to a conclusion. "It's just like Aragaki-senpai said! The Shadow must be in Escapade Club!"

The team went in the club, they were searching for any signs of Strega, but didn't found any. So Fuseus left the scene and went back to where Ryoji was to check up on him. And Fuseus was correct, Ryoji was up when he came there.

"Hello Ryoji." Fuseus greeted.

"…Hi…" Was all that Ryoji said, probably because he was still tired.

"How are you feeling?" Fuseus asked.

"Tired."

Fuseus was correct again.

"But anyways, what happened?" Ryoji asked innocently.

"You used Desperate Measures-"

"I know that!" Ryoji said. "What I don't understand is why have I been asleep for a long time?"

Fuseus contemplated about whether or not he should tell Ryoji, but seeing that Ryoji won't take 'no' as an answer, he decided to tell him the whole truth. "See, you borrowed Nyx's power for Desperate Measures."

"And?"

"Since you borrowed Nyx's power, you were linked to Nyx for a while."

"And?"

"When Nyx was going to be fully awakened the last time, you had to be complete and you were linked to Nyx, correct?"

"And so?"

"Dammit Ryoji!" Fuseus said, losing his temper. "It means that you had attracted Nyx here and set Nyx's course to Earth! It's gone all wrong now, I don't think we can reverse it."

"So why did you ask me to use Desperate Measures?"

"Because I just knew about the link you and Nyx have only a little while before." Fuseus explained, calming down. "And we were only told that you would have to link with Nyx to use Desperate Measures."

"…" Ryoji thought deeply. "So let me get this straight, I attracted Nyx all over again?"

Fuseus wasn't one to act harshly or to think very deeply about something, so he added a solemn "Yes."

"So I was useless in the end, wasn't I?" Ryoji laughed dryly. "I should have been Pharos in the beginning."

"You saved S.E.E.S though." Fuseus pointed out. "…Don't go." He whispered.

He wasn't one to beg either.

"What?"

"Don't go. Minako was waiting for you, she said that you were her cousin and everything, even though she was forced to in the beginning." Fuseus explained, glaring imploringly. "Even though she looks like she doesn't mean it, you were family to her and Minato, like Pharos was to them."

"But what's the use of me here anyway?" Ryoji asked. "I can get Igor to revert me back to Pharos, it's easier done than said."

"And I still need someone to contact Nyx." Fuseus smirked, going back to his character. "Since you have attracted Nyx, I bet Nyx won't come until January, like last time. So it doesn't matter if you contact Nyx now, well you'll be passing out here and there, but we still need to get information from Nyx."

Ryoji laughed. "Fine, I'll be here until January. Just don't expect anything good."

Fuseus nodded. "Deal. Now rest for a while, I'm going back to the Escapade Club."

"…! What the!" Ryoji exclaimed. "Wait, Fuseus-" but he vanished again, leaving Ryoji alone to climb back up on his bed and sleep through the remaining whole day.

_A few minutes later… Escapade Club…_

'_Hey, where's everybody?'_

"_They're supposed to be here, was Fuuka outside?"_

'_I didn't check. Let's check now, if she's not there, then the others would have probably went back to the dorm.'_

"_Correct, but I doubt that they left this place yet, especially when I told them Fuseus was going to come."_

Fuseus checked the bloody Paulownia Mall, but no signs of Lucia.

'_Whaddya know? I guess the "genius" Minato can be wrong after all!'_

"…_Let's just get back to the dorm and find Junpei."_

'_Yes sir! …Khehehehehehe.'_

"_What are you laughing for?"_

'_Oh nothing. Khehehehehehe.'_

Fuseus shuddered at the thought and went back to the dorm's rooftop, finding Chidori was already tied down on the rooftop and her Evoker was being held by Akihiko, like last time, only this time, Junpei looked like he was expecting it.

"Chidori…" Junpei whispered. "Sorry…just for now."

"What are you talking about?" Chidori demanded. "Give me back Medea!"

Junpei shook his head sadly. "I'm sorry, but you can't have Medea for now."

"Are you a member of the group that we encountered last month?" Mitsuru asked, not noticing the condition Chidori was in. "I have a number of questions for you."

Fuseus became visible and put a hand on Mitsuru's shoulder, signing for her to get back and leave Chidori alone. "Don't." Fuseus warned. "Not yet, she's still shocked. Let her be with Junpei."

"But-"

"No." Fuseus strictly. "And I have some information about this group, let's talk about this in the command room. Leave Junpei with Chidori."

"But-"

"If it's Junpei, I'm sure he'll take care of Chidori." Fuseus assured. _Chidori died because of him after all._

"Yeah, Chidori, let's go." Junpei said quietly, leading Chidori away from the rooftop.

"…" Chidori stared at him and began to walk with him, away from the group.

"Now then." Fuseus said. "Let's meet at the command room."

_At the command room…_

"So. This group is called Strega, which is founded around the range of ten years to one month agao, and is a group that was forced to awaken their Persona, even though they do not have the potential." Fuseus summarized. "And their purpose is to bring Nyx to Earth."

"How did you know about that?" Mitsuru asked.

Fuseus shrugged, "Word on the street." He lied.

"…I've been thinking…" Fuuka spoke up. "How do you awaken to a Persona? Nobody has told us before…"

The others stared at her. They were stupid, to say the least. The question was right in front of them, and yet they do not ask about it! Smart Fuuka though.

"…I have a theory…" Fuseus told her. "But it is only a theory, so don't expect it to come true."

"Then tell us your theory." Mitsuru encouraged. "We'll be more than happy to hear it."

"…A theory is to lose someone important, physically or mentally, or to defend them to death." Fuseus told the group. "If you look into the backgrounds of the people in S.E.E.S, then you'll see a pattern."

They thought deeply about their childhood and background, but slowly shook their head when they don't realize the pattern.

"No?" Fuseus asked. "Then I'll point out some. The twins lost their parents ten years ago-"

It clicked into place in the members of S.E.E.S' minds.

"Yukari lost her father physically and her mother mentally. Junpei lost his father mentally. Fuuka lost her parents mentally. Akihiko lost his sister. Mitsuru was trying to defend her father. Shinji also lost Akihiko's sister. Koromaru lost his owner, the monk. And Ken lost his mother." Fuseus said, getting shocked looks from the group. "And Ryoji lost his grandmother." He lied.

"That pattern does come out…" Mitsuru muttered, deep in thought. "I don't know how I missed it…"

Fuseus shook his head covered by the gold helmet. "Returning to the topic at hand." The group stared at him. "Since their Personas are forced, they need something to keep it in check, and they usually get pills for that."

Mitsuru and Fuuka was staring at Fuseus with a confused look, Shinji was looking away with guilt. The rest of the group, even Koromaru, was glaring at Fuseus with a look that said, "We know already, now get on to the point!"

"And the provider for these pills is Ikutsuki." Fuseus said, receiving odd stares from everyone, "Well, that is, until he was abducted by the Shadow."

"So what are you trying to say here?" Mitsuru asked.

"If they do not have the pills." Fuseus ignored Mitsuru, as impossible as it seems. "Then they would not be able to suppress their Persona. The reason they suppress their Persona is because if they do not, their Persona would kill them or other people, aka, go berserk."

"And?"

"Remind me again, when was Ikutsuki abducted?" Fuseus reminded the group.

"About two months ago…" Fuuka answered.

"If the pills are not given daily, that the persona might have died within a week." Fuseus told them. "And yet, why is Strega still roaming around?"

The group looked at each other with surprise.

"…I hate to say this, but I think there might be people like Ikutsuki, able to function in the Dark Hour without a Persona, who is providing these pills for Strega and giving out orders to them." Fuseus concluded.

"That is…" Yukari started.

"Twisted." Fuseus finished. "Yes, yes it is. But since Ikutsuki was able to do it, that doesn't mean that he was the only one. So, in a sense, there might be more than one Ikutsuki."

"Yes. There were other scientists than Ikutsuki that might share the same goal as my grandfather." Mitsuru said. "And yet, why didn't I think of this?" she shook her head, ashamed that she was not thinking as usual.

"It's okay." Fuseus assured. "But we have to find those people. And did you encounter the Hermit Shadow earlier?"

Akihiko shook his head. "No, but we didn't search for it, so…"

Fuseus stared at the group. "It's my time to leave. Until we meet again…" and he vanished as usual.

The group went to bed, tired and thinking of Fuseus' theories. But the one thing that was on everyone's mind:

_THERE'S MORE THAN ONE SHITTY, FUCKING, BACKSTABBING, ASSHOLE, IKUTSUKI? OH JOY! _

**DLWolf: Hey guys! Whew! Chapter fourteen! I'm tired, but probably not as tired as Ryoji I guess. But he did sleep for more than twenty days, cheater.**

**Ryoji: What- Hey! That's not my fault! You wrote me to sleep more than twenty days!**

**DLWolf: Fine! So what if I did?**

**Ryoji: You get beaten up…oh hey! I got a question!**

**DLWolf: What?**

**Ryoji: Why don't you just say that Ikutsuki died, rather than saying, "abducted by a Shadow"?**

**DLWolf: I don't want to say he died! That's just lame, and not… cruel. Now do the disclaimers!**

**Ryoji: What? When did that go to the disclaimers?**

**DLWolf: Ever since you asked me. Now go. Oh wait, hey there Pharos! Can you do the disclaimers instead?**

**Pharos: Hey! Sure! Disclaimers: DarknessLightWolf does not own P3P/P3 and any characters in it. **

**Ryoji: Hey! Why Pharos?**

**DLWolf: Since I thought that you wouldn't want to do the disclaimers and that this might be the last time Pharos would be mentioned or in the story!**

**Pharos: What? *Sniff, sniff* So that mean's I won't be in the story anymore? *Cries* HWAAAAAAAA!**

**DLWolf: W-Wait Pharos! Phew, okay then, I'll include you in some parts of the story if I can. Look, go and get a cookie from Minato!**

**Pharos: Yay cookie! *Skips away***

**Ryoji: Hey, no fair! I get the cookie! *Skips away***

**DLWolf: Uh…anyways… Thanks as always for putting a favorite, alert and review! For everyone that wants to know more about Fuseus, then it won't be until the epilogue, sorry! But there would be some hints here and there though. And no, sorry, but all of the guesses were wrong! He is not a Shadow, BlazingFireAngelXXX, nor is he a real resident of the Velvet Room, Soulswallows, yes, his eyes are pale and yellow like the moon, but he's not like Ryoji, CA184, so it's different. Thank you for all the reviews, but I did not know that the cliff-hanger can be that…hanging… anyways, please continue to R&R, no insults please, thanks! And please bring a cookie with you next time! See you later!**


	16. Chapter 15 Lost

"It was killed!"

"What?" Minato asked. It was early in the morning and it was a Sunday. He grunted and rolled over to sleep again, hoping the unwanted visitor would go away.

"Brother! Open this door or I'll have to use force!"

Minato rolled his eyes, now there's two unwanted visitors? But he couldn't go to sleep since he knew his sister wasn't kidding. So he sluggishly walked over to the door and unlocked it. "Yes?" But he was surprised when he saw Ryoji and his sister panting and looking panicked, so he was fully awake when he saw the two's condition. "What? What happened?"

"Yesterday…just as Fuseus was about to go after visiting me…the Hermit Shadow was killed…" Ryoji panted, somehow tired.

"S.E.E.S didn't find the Hermit Shadow yesterday, right?" Minako informed. "The reason might be that the Hermit Shadow was already defeated before and somewhere else somehow!"

"…Come in." Minato said while deeply thinking about the situation, the two came into his room and closed the door. "If what you said was correct then there might be a possibility that Chidori was misleading the group using her Persona before she attacked Junpei."

"I think that is the case." Minako concluded. "What Fuseus said yesterday is also true. If there is more than one bastard, then they could do all sorts of things. We have to be more careful, there are only three Shadows left."

"…Yes." Minato agreed. "We have to be more careful next time."

"Should we tell S.E.E.S about this?" Ryoji asked, calming down.

"It doesn't matter if we tell them or not." Minato answered. "But don't, not now. They'll ask questions. And they're not here anyway. Mitsuru, Akihiko, and Junpei are visiting Chidori."

"Okay then. Now I need to eat and look for babes! Ah…it has been such a long time, they're going to miss me!" Ryoji said excitedly. "Bye now!" and he left the two twins in Minato's room.

"I'm just glad he's back." Minako sighed. "Let's have breakfast, Minato."

Minato nodded and the two went down to fix their breakfast."I forgot to tell you, Theo called."

"Then let's go." Minako nodded. "Can't have him and Elizabeth waiting, can't we?"

The two walked to the back alley of Paulownia Mall after they finished their breakfast, and found Theo and Elizabeth waiting, _outside_ of the Velvet Room.

"Outside of the Velvet Room?" Minako repeated, raising an eyebrow curiously.

"Can we visit one of the stores here?" Elizabeth asked innocently. "We would be grateful if you could do our request."

Minato and Minako nodded slowly, unsure about what was going to happen. The four went to Chagall Café, with the two residents of the Velvet Room ordering Strawberry Shortcake and Pheromone Coffee.

"Did you two find out anything?" Minato asked as the two were still eating.

"There was a person like that who has existed before." Theo answered. "And it was…ten years ago."

"Ten years ago!" the twins exclaimed, and they were careful not to shout too loud.

"It was the same day that your parents…" Elizabeth's voice trailed off, trying hard not to offend the twins.

"…"

"That person came that day only for a second during the Dark Hour, and then the person was gone." Theo said. "That person only existed for about ten seconds."

"Existed for about ten seconds?" the twins repeated. Now they were paying full attention to the two residents. "How is that possible?"

Theo and Elizabeth looked at the two twins with surprise. "Master Minato and Master Minako, I don't mean to offend you, but do you think the Dark Hour is believable?"

The twins stared at the two residents, confused of what the existence Dark Hour has in common about what they were talking about. "I don't understand."

"Theoretically speaking." Theo explained. "People who do not experience a time might not believe it. If you talk about the Dark Hour to a stranger, they will not understand."

"But what does this have to do with-"

"What he is saying is, if a person had only existed for about ten seconds, then it might as well be true." Elizabeth explained further. "But, since we did not see this person first-hand, we do not know if this person had actually existed."

"So you're saying not to get our hopes up?" Minako asked.

"Yes." Elizabeth answered. "It is just a theory. We have no way to contact this person. That is all that we have to tell you."

"Then let's go back to the Velvet Room."

The twins walked Elizabeth and Theo back to the Velvet's Room door.

"Thank you Theo, Elizabeth." Minako said and smiled.

"You're welcome. It is our duty, after all." Theo said. "But, be careful. Master Minato and Master Minako." He muttered.

"What?"

Theo and Elizabeth shook their heads and returned the twins' smile. "No. Until we meet again!" the two residents then opened the door and went inside the Velvet Room.

The two thought about the two residents' odd behavior, but shrugged it off when they cannot find the answer. Then the two went back to the dorm. Going to school as usual and waiting for the typhoon to pass.

_Eleven days later, September 17 2009…_

"Phew! It's a good thing we came back early." Minako told her brother, who was next to her. They were lucky, the typhoon had started only about a second after the two went inside the dorm. She sighed, "Out of all the things that we can change, I wish we could change the typhoon's direction…"

"Hm…" Minato replied, deep in his thoughts.

"…You want to see Yukari in her maid costume, don't you?" Minako asked, seeing though her brother who was clearly imagining how Yukari would look like.

Minato sighed. "Why does it have to be at the School Festival?"

"…Pervert."

"Hey! I'm her boyfriend!"

"…No comment." Minako said and walked up the stairs to her room. "Why Yukari? I feel sorry for her already…I wonder if I can hook her up with another guy…" she muttered.

Minato heard what her sister had said and sighed again, hoping that she was joking, and slept at the lounge's sofa.

_Some days later…(I'm lazy to count…)October 4 2009, command room, Dark Hour…Full Moon…_

"Hey, where's Fuseus?" Yukari asked, eager to see him. 

Minato sighed, what her sister said was probably a curse. "He's going to come, if there is someone there."

"Sorry I'm late!" Ken called out to the group.

"Tch." Shinji muttered.

"Where have you two been?" Akihiko asked sternly, worried the whole time.

"…We were visiting my mother." Ken told him, feeling guilty.

"…Oh. I'm sorry." Akihiko said quietly. "I hope you're not teaching Ken the wrong things, Shinji."

"…Yeah. Sorry kid." Shinji said.

"…It was an accident, right…?" Ken asked quietly.

The room became silent, except for a whimper from Koromaru. "…Yeah. Sorry kid, it was my fault. I wish I hadn't joined S.E.E.S back then…" Shinji apologized.

Ken shook his head sadly. "No, it's okay. I understand if it was an accident." Then he changed the look on his face. "Then let's go and search for Strega!" he said cheerfully, tugging on Shinji's coat.

"Hands off the fucking coat, kid." Shinji scolded.

"No way, Shinjiro-senpai!" Ken did a puppy face and laughed.

"Ugh…"

Akihiko snickered.

"What?"

"You two look like lovers… Shinji-senpai as a pedophile…" Junpei said and snickered as well, unaware of Shinji's death glare. Ryoji joined snickering as well. "GYAAAA! Oh…dude…don't scare me like that, Ryoji! I thought you were a ghost! You were supposed to be asleep, right?"

"I was awake since last month!" Ryoji sighed. Then he snickered. "But I did see this coming anyway. Nice scream, Junpei-_chan._"

"WHAT THE HELL?" Junpei shouted. "Dude, don't you dare run away from me!" he grinned as he chased Ryoji around the room.

"Shitty boys, get a fucking room, will you?" Shinji complained and sighed.

The others were laughing out loud, amazed that Shinji was able to make them laugh, they laughed harder.

"_At least the heavy atmosphere's gone."_

'_Yeah, now on to the mission.'_

"Haha…! Guys, I found two Shadows!" Fuuka told them.

"Alright! …Sweet! Let's go and beat Strega up!" Junpei said energetically and he ran out of the room, with Akihiko, Mitsuru, Fuuka and Yukari following out of the dorm as energetically.

"Yea, yea." Shinji said, walking slowly, "Can't you wait up- GHK!" he collapsed to the floor, holding his head.

"_He's remembering, but this looks different…"_

"Shinjiro-senpai?" Ken asked, panicking. "Are you alright?" he reached over to Shinji.

"No! Kid! Stay back!" Shinji warned him quietly.

"But Shinjiro-senpai!"

"STAY BACK!" Shinji shouted at him. Ken froze and ran behind Minato.

"You didn't-"

"No…I haven't been in touch with Strega…" Shinji said quietly. "GAH!" he started to gasp for air.

Minako pulled out her Evoker and pulled the trigger, "Susano-o! Tetrakarn!" Susano-o appeared and shielded the group.

And it was just in time. Castor appeared from behind Shinji and attacked the group with an Akasha Arts, thankfully, the group was only hit once, but the machines in the dorm was hit and it blew up into fire.

"RYOJI!"

Minato turned around to see Ryoji had turned into Thanatos already. The familiar light was emitted from Thanatos and the group vanished from the command room. The rest of S.E.E.S, who was waiting for them outside of the dorm, had already readied their Evokers, in case there was a Shadow since they saw the light and fire. But eventually, the fire died down by itself and the light disappeared.

The group was shocked when they saw the twins and Ken looking at the dorm behind them. They were even more surprised when they saw Ryoji and Shinji unconscious on the ground.

_Thou art I… And I am thou…_

_The bond thou hast nurtured hath finally matured._

_The innermost power of the Moon Arcana has been set free._

_Minako Arisato has forged a bond that cannot be broken…_

"Shinji! Ryoji!" Akihiko shouted, running over to the two. "What happened?"

"His Persona." Minato said shortly, expecting Akihiko to understand the situation.

"I thought that he ate pills for this, he did last time-"

"He wasn't in touch with Strega. Strega usually supplies his pills." Minako said in a quiet voice, hoping Mitsuru wouldn't hear what he said. "It's fine now. It's not like Chidori. Just let him rest. We might need to abandon today's mission, just rest first."

Akihiko nodded and carried Shinji to his room. When S.E.E.S had already walked inside the dorm, leaving the twins, Minato slapped Ryoji across his face and he immediately woke up.

"I'm not that stupid." Minato said, and pointed at the dorm. "Walk on your own."

"But I was unconscious!" Ryoji argued.

"For a few minutes since the two Shadows were already killed!" Minako commanded. "Now move!"

"Ungrateful…" Ryoji muttered, but walked anyway to his room and rested.

"Just one more…" Minato said, "We have to be careful…" 

Minako shook her head. "I don't want that to happen again. Ever."

_Fourteen days later, October 18 2009…_

"Hey Fuuka!"

"Good morning Minako!" Fuuka greeted back.

"I want to eat rice balls." Minako pouted. "Can you make me some?"

"B-But I'm a bad cook!" Fuuka argued.

Minako gave her a recipe paper. "Here, use this recipe, it's a good recipe, I'm sure you can follow it."

"Oh? This recipe…" Fuuka clutched her head and her memories flooded back.

_Thou art I… And I am thou…_

_The bond thou hast nurtured hath finally matured._

_The innermost power of the Priestess Arcana has been set free._

_Minato Arisato and Minako Arisato has forged a bond that cannot be broken…_

Minako grinned and headed towards Mitsuru. "Mitsuru-senpai! How's the motorcycle?"

"Huh?" Mitsuru clutched her head as well.

_Thou art I… And I am thou…_

_The bond thou hast nurtured hath finally matured._

_The innermost power of the Empress Arcana has been set free._

_Minato Arisato and Minako Arisato has forged a bond that cannot be broken…_

'_I…am…good!'_

Minato looked up from his book. _"Yeah, I know. It's been ten times since you said that. You still need to teach me this, I don't understand it."_

'_Yeah, yeah, I'm coming!'_

Minako walked over to Minato, who was grinning widely. She tripped and fell on the sofa. "Careful Minako." Minato scolded.

Minako looked up at Minato. "Yeah, sorry." And she taught her brother English for the rest of the day.

_Seven days later, October 25 2009…_

Mitsuru had told them to get ready that day for a picnic, though the twins knew that she would be asking questions since she had only found out about her memories a week ago. And unfortunately, they were forced to go since the others voted for them to go.

_At the picnic…_

"So just one more Shadow, right?" Fuuka said cheerfully while eating a sandwich. "If we can hold Strega off, then we won't have to worry about Nyx!"

"Remind me again, why is Ryoji here?" Yukari asked.

"Because he can contact Nyx." Minato said in between rice balls. "And he's a good Persona-user."

"Minako, are you alright? You look pale…" Akihiko pointed out.

"I'm fine." Minako assured. "I don't get sick easily. I'm going to play with Koromaru!"

"Arf! Arf!" the dog agreed, wagging its tail back and forth faster.

"Let's go, Koromaru!" Minako ran in front of the dog and Koromaru followed her to the lake. Minako sat on the edge of the river

"Hey, Koromaru." Minako said as the dog lied down beside her. "If I'm gone, can you take care of S.E.E.S for me?"

Koromaru whined and put its head low with sadness.

Minako laughed. "I'm not going to leave S.E.E.S, Koromaru, I just need someone to take care of it when I can't."

"Minako!"

"AH!" Minako shouted in surprise, almost falling into the river. "Oh, Minato. You scared me."

"What do you mean when you need Koromaru to take care of S.E.E.S when you can't?" Minato asked. "Are you hiding something from me?"

"…" Minako looked away from her brother.

"You are! You're my sister, I should know! Tell me what it is, Minako!" Minato demanded.

Koromaru growled at Minato, now standing up, and baring his teeth at him.

"What is it, Koromaru?" Minato asked in surprise.

"…Theo…" Minako said looking past through Minato.

"Theo?" Minato asked and looked around to see the white-blond hair resident. "Down, Koromaru, he's a friend." Koromaru sat down, still baring his teeth at Theo.

"…It's time, isn't it?" Minako asked quietly.

Theo nodded. The Velvet Door appeared and Theo opened the door and went inside, shutting the door and making it disappear. Minako stood up and walked a few steps.

"What do you mean, by it's time?" Minato asked, now beginning to get worried.

"I…" Minako started, but was cut off when she collapsed on the grass, unconscious.

Koromaru howled in response, calling S.E.E.S to Minako and Minato.

"Minato? Minako!"

"MINAKO!"

"Get her to a hospital! Hurry!"

_In the Velvet Room…_

"Why are you here, Master Minako?" Theo asked.

"…" Minako looked hurt and was choking back tears. "If…if I don't-"

"I'm sure you will, Minako." Igor said. "Have faith in them."

"But it's hard." Minako said, almost letting the tears fall. "If they don't succeed. I want to say goodbye for the last time…"

"…Thank you for everything, Minako." Igor said for both him and Theo. "You were an exceptional guest who abides by the rules, like your brother."

"…Thank you, Igor." Minako said painfully. "If I… then will my brother suffer the same fate?"

"…He won't, until after Nyx." Igor answered in a quiet voice. "But do not worry, if it is them, I'm sure he won't have to."

Minako flashed him a small smile. "Then, goodbye, Igor, Theo and Elizabeth. Thank you for everything. Goodbye." Minako ran towards the Velvet Door and went outside the Velvet Room, and a few teardrops fell down.

"An exceptional guest, indeed…" Igor said.

"Why, Master Igor…?" Theo asked.

Igor shook his head. "Do not worry, as I said before," Igor assured. "If it is them, I'm sure she could be saved."

"I hope you are correct, Master Igor." Theo bowed and the two residents left Igor and went to another room.

"…I hope I am too."

_Tatsumi Memorial Hospital…afternoon…_

Minato looked at her sleeping sister. He was worried when she passed out with no reason in the picnic. Akihiko was right, she was paler than usual. Minato hit himself mentally, he was her brother! He should have known! Minato sighed, "There's no use for that now, it's already happened."

Minato reached out with his hand to pat his sister's head, "What the…Minako! This is…GODDAMIT!" he cursed and ran out of the room, not caring about anything else at that time.

"Minato? How's Minako-" Yukari tried to ask when Minato ran past her. "What? Wait! Minato!"

"Dammit, dammit, what was that?" Minato asked himself. "How can that happen?" he reached out for the Velvet Door's knob and opened the door.

"WHAT THE FUCK, IGOR?"

**DLWolf: So…sorry this is short! Got a little writer's block, and I want another cliff-hanger, hehehehe.**

**Minako: Ah…so another cliff-hanger, eh? I wonder what's it about.**

**DLWolf: …GO BACK TO SLEEP!**

**Minako: Fine, fine.**

**DLWolf: …After you do the disclaimers, of course.**

**Minako: …Fine. Disclaimers: DarknessLightWolf does not own P3P/P3 and any of the characters in it. **

**DLWolf: Good, thanks-**

**Ryoji: *Yawn***

**DLWolf: …What the hell are you doing here? You're not even sick in the story.**

**Ryoji: But I did pass out!**

**DLWolf: But you woke up again, and you're not sick. NOW GET OUT! THIS PLACE IS ONLY FOR SICK PEOPLE! *Kicks Ryoji out***

**Minako: …**

**DLWolf: What? I'm sick! I have a flu…Achoo!**

**Minako: …Fair enough. *Goes to sleep***

**DLWolf: It was a good thing she believed me. Anyways, thanks to all the readers again for reading this, putting in the favorites/alerts and giving a review! Sorry CA184, jumping to conclusions is a bad habit of mine, but you're right, the eyes are like the moon, though it has no connection to that. ledah13, thanks for the cookies AND milk, I really have to restock after Minato, Ryoji and Pharos ate all of them, there might be an antagonist OC, or I might just mention him/her, and thanks for reading! Soulswallows, the title "Substitute" for the last chapter is because there might be a substitute for Ikutsuki, but I'm not sure if it's gonna be more than one or not, and yeah, Fuseus is cool, but he'll have add-ons later in the story…**

**Minako: Hey! I thought you're sick!  
**

**DLWolf: Oops, she found out. Oh well, thanks for reading, readers! Please R&R as usual and no insults please! See you later, readers!**


	17. Chapter 16 Disappearance

**(A/N: Both Minato and Minako have revived all their Social Links by this time.)**

"WHAT THE FUCK, IGOR?"

"Hello to you too, Minato." Igor greeted. "Just how do you know that you needed to come here?"

"THEO…"

"Well. Please, sit down, Minato, so that we can explain everything."

Minato reluctantly sat down on the velvet chair and looked around to see Theo and Igor in the room. But he can't find Elizabeth. "Where's Elizabeth?"

"She's not here for the while. She is searching for her sister at the moment."

"…" Minato glared at him. "I want a full explanation, Igor, about what happened to my sister."

"Then I'll start from the beginning." Igor told him.

"I'm listening."

"I haven't told you before, have I?" Igor muttered. "I have only told Minako…"

"Just get to the goddamn point."

"Both you and Minako come from different dimensions." Igor explained. "And yet the dimensions are fused, this is not normal and yet, this creates a chain reaction."

"Such as?"

"Both of you remembered your past memories, while your friends do not. Both of you have received the Fusion Card." Igor explained. "And now, both you and Minako have revived all of your Social Links in a short time, and I congratulate both of you for that, but this has created an instability in this dimension."

"An instability?"

"There are three main reasons for this. One, because of the fused dimensions. And two, of a faltering hope in one of your and your sister's Social Link-"

"Hope?"

"They do not believe that they can be saved anymore. This dimension is weak because of the fusion, it cannot survive this Social Link anymore." Igor explained gently. "The third reason, Minato and Minako."

"What do you mean?"

"Both of you are the same person, and yet, both of you are here together, there must not be a Minato when there is a Minako, and vice-versa. This has also greatly weakened the dimension." Igor said. "The dimension is very weak. Neither of you can stay here, both of you will disappear sooner or later."

"! So that's-" Minato gritted his teeth. "WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME!"

"…We cannot." Theo said from behind Minato.

Minato stood up, "WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU CAN'T! GIVE ME BACK MY SISTER!" Minato was about punched Theo's face, but Theo swiftly dodged and took his arm.

"Please, do not let anger overcome you." Theo said. "Listen to us first."

"…" Minato sat back down. "What did you mean you can't tell me?"

"Master Minako had forbidden us to tell you until now." Theo said.

"But how did she know about this?"

"…We called her in her dreams." Theo answered quietly.

_Flashback…Minako's dream…Velvet Room…_

"…So that's what will happen." Minako said slowly after she had heard Igor's explanation.

"…? You seem to be handling this unusually well, Minako." Igor said curiously. "What is it, may I ask?"

"If I sacrifice myself for my brother, he wouldn't have to join my fate, right?" Minako asked.

"…Yes, but that would mean…"

Minako nodded. "I know exactly what you mean, Theo. But it is better like this, I cannot see him suffer again, even if it means death."

"But are you sure, Minako?" Igor asked, a little worried. "This is one thing that we cannot rewind. Once it's done, it's done."

"…Yes. But I have one favor to ask of you."

"Then, what is it?"

"Do not tell my brother about this. Until this is done. Please keep it a secret." Minako pleaded.

"We will keep silent. It is the least we can do for you." Igor said.

"Thank you." Minako nodded. "Do you know exactly when…"

Theo shook his head. "We are sorry, Master Minako, but we do not know for sure, but we know the month." He turned to Igor, who nodded. "You will 'fall' in mid-October, and fully disappear in early November. Early November is when you will 'fall' for your brother."

"…Then so be it." Minako said.

_Present time…_

"…She wanted to bear the burden alone?" Minato asked. "WHAT WAS SHE THINKING! SO THAT WAS THE REASON THAT MY HAND WENT THROUGH HER?"

Theo answered. "…She did not want to see your face when you awaken after your 'fall'."

"Igor, answer me." Minato said, leaning forward. "What is this 'fall' and what will exactly happen to Minako?" 

"The last two dimension revolves around you and your sister, so to say." Igor answered quickly. "When it fused, none of you are supposed to exist with the other, but by some luck, both of you did. The 'fall' is losing your memories about the faltering Social Link and everything related to it. And after some time, both of you will disappear if nothing is done."

"So that's what is going to happen to Minako?" Minato asked worriedly. 

"Yes, but since she is going to take up your burden, she will disappear even faster, which would result in her being untouchable by you and the Social Link, and as you have said before, your hand went through her, that is one example." Igor said. "And since she would carry your burden, she will forget everything about you and everything related to that."

"Igor." Minato said sternly. "Show me which Social Link is faltering."

"Then we will need this." Igor said, shoving a slimmer-than-usual tarot deck to Minato. "This deck only holds the Social Link Arcana cards. Do exactly as I say."

Minato nodded.

"Spread out the cards on the table without looking at the front of the cards." Igor instructed. "And then close your eyes and do not touch the tarot cards then."

Minato did as he was instructed and closed his eyes, pulling his hands away from the table.

"Now, do not open your eyes until I tell you. Focus on the tarot cards and pick one card, and only one." Igor continued.

Minato hovered his right hand over the tarot cards. By some unusual instinct, he knew which card to pick, as if a light was shining over the tarot cards in his mind. He then took the chosen tarot card with his hand immediately.

"Now open your eyes and look at the card."

Minato opened his eyes and turned the card around-

-The Fool Arcana.

"The meaning of the card this time is S.E.E.S." Igor explained.

"S.E.E.S? But that means-"

"Yes. She will forget everything about the Dark Hour, the Shadows, Tartarus and Nyx. And she will forget everyone in S.E.E.S and you." Igor explained. "So it starts all over again."

"But why are S.E.E.S faltering?" Minato asked, nothing, during the time he was at this year, shows the hope of S.E.E.S faltering.

"They do not believe that they could defeat Nyx without the sacrifice of either you or Minako. A sacrifice that they could not take again."

"…Is there something that I can do?" Minato asked.

"You can try to make Minako remember everything again." Igor said. "Or you can make S.E.E.S believe that they could defeat Nyx without a sacrifice."

"What will making Minako remember do anything?" Minato asked.

"Like you can reverse a Social Link, you can also reverse the stage of her 'fall' she is in. This will temporarily disable her 'fall' to advance." Igor said. "You have until early November to do this, and it will be harder, than S.E.E.S, to make her remember again."

"…I'll do everything that I can to make Minako remember again." Minato said. "She can summon her Persona and Fuseus, right?"

"She can if she wants to." Igor told him. "And if she wants to pick up an Evoker."

"I think I can understand." Minato said. "Nobody, in their right mind, would want to pick up a gun and shoot themselves, especially if there is no need to."

"Then we, the residents of the Velvet Room, will encourage and help you to make Minako remember." Igor promised. "Now go, I can sense Minako waking up. Until we meet again."

"…Thank you, Igor and Theo." Minato said and bolted out of the room and ran towards the hospital.

"…Funny, that was what Minako had said when she found out about her fate…" Igor muttered and grinned. "Good luck, Minato. Bring back our other exceptional guest…"

_At the hospital…_

"Minako!" Minato shouted from the hallways. "Minako!" he ran into the room, after being lectured by a nurse for shouting in the hallways.

Minato came in the room to see Akihiko, _alone_, sitting next to a sleeping Minako. He was about to pound Akihiko to death until he remembered that Minako was untouchable, and he relaxed, for a while.

"Ah, Minato." Akihiko said when he realized that Minato was behind him. "Where did you go? Yukari said that she heard you cursing in the room and ran out."

"I was visiting someone." Minato said. _I was visiting someone, but I'm not going to tell you who it is._

"Ugh…" a voice said. "Where am I?"

"Minako!" Akihiko exclaimed.

"Akihiko! Wait!" Minato warned.

"Huh? Who are you?" Minako asked, looking at the two boys.

"W-What?" Akihiko asked, stunned. "What do you mean, Minako? Don't you remember me?"

_Oh…so what Igor said was true…_

"No, I'm sorry. Am I supposed to remember you?"

"W-What, but Minako-"

"Stop it, Akihiko." Minato said sternly. "She's not going to remember you, not yet."

"Minato?" Akihiko asked, wanting explanations.

"…Hello, Minako. My name is Arisato Minato and this is Sanada Akihiko." Minato smiled at her. "I'm your twin brother, even if you don't remember me."

"Twin…brother?" Minako asked.

"Sorry, I'm going to explain from the beginning, and could you gather up the whole S.E.E.S here, Akihiko?" Minato said. "I'm going to tell it to everyone."

Akihiko went out, and in minutes, the whole group went in the room, eager to see Minako again, after getting special permission to take Koromaru in.

"Minako is suffering from partial amnesia." Minato explained to S.E.E.S. "She forgot everything about S.E.E.S and about me, including everyone in S.E.E.S. But she still remembers some people, which makes it easier."

Koromaru whimpered. He knew what Minako had meant earlier in the picnic. He tried to lick her hand to assure her, but when his tongue went through her hand and was licking air, Koromaru jumped back and growled at her, baring his teeth like he did with Theo. It was fortunate that the others didn't see Koromaru's tongue go in Minako.

"NO, KOROMARU! DOWN!" Minato commanded fiercely. Koromaru whimpered again and sat down. "Sorry, Minako. I guess he doesn't like you if you don't remember him." Koromaru barked when he lied, but Minato glared at him and sent out the message to not say anything.

"Minato-san, why are you-" Aigis started, hearing Koromaru's statement.

"Bark! Bark!"

"…Oh. I'm sorry, Minato-san."

"Fuseus informed me that he might not be able to come until mid-November." Minato said. "And he told me to say sorry that he might be missing the next full moon. He says if he is lucky, he might be able to come."

"Then, I guess we can go back to the dorm." Yukari suggested after Minato had finished announcing. "Come on Minako, do you need help to stand up?" she asked, offering her hand.

"Wait." Minato said, careful not to sound desperate. "Can everyone please leave the room? I need to speak with Minako."

The group walked out of the room and closed the door. Koromaru slipped in the room without S.E.E.S noticing. Minako noticed Koromaru and tried to pet it, only to have Koromaru go through her hand. Minako gasped at this and looked at Minato for an explanation, as she knew that her so-called twin brother would know what happened.

"Don't worry, you're not a ghost." Minato assured. "You can't touch certain people. You can't touch me, Koromaru, or the people in the group earlier, but you can touch other people. What I said earlier was true, you forgot about me and everyone else in the group."

"Were they important?" Minako asked.

"Very." Minato answered.

"Why can't I touch them?" Minako asked. "They looked like nice people…"

Minato chuckled. "If I tell you now, you won't understand and probably won't believe me until you experience it for yourself." Minato muttered. "…I guess that was the reason why we used the Evoker…"

"Evoker?" Minako asked. "I want to know the truth, brother!"

"You'll see, I can't show you here." Minato said. "Why don't we return to the dorm? Can you stand?"

Minako sat up and used the table beside the bed as a balance and stood up, although a little wobbly, but she was able to walk.

"And can you do me a favor?" Minato asked. "Don't tell anyone that you can't touch them. Not until I can get you back to normal, okay?"

Minako nodded, unsure to trust the stranger who had suddenly claimed to be her brother, let alone her twin. But since she does not have any other leads, she decided to follow Minato and Koromaru back to a dorm that she does not remember.

"…Minako, your room's on the third floor and the door at the end of the floor." Minato said. "Sorry I can't guide you, the third floor's restricted to girls-only."

"Okay, thank you, brother." Minako said as she bowed formally to Minato.

Minato, annoyed at being called brother and being bowed at, stared at her with a blank face until she stood upright again. "Don't call me brother, call me Minato. And don't bow again to me, please."

Minako blinked. "Okay then, thanks Minato." Minako said as she ran up the stairs.

"…"

_Late evening…Minako's dream…_

"Where am I?" Minako said as she was walking into a room overlooking a battle. "What is that?"

It was on a bridge with a bloody red sea and an eerie yellow moon overlooking the bridge. She saw a monster on a cross hanging downwards, with it's skin sucked in to prevent the monster from falling from the cross. Then Minako saw the group fighting the monster. The monster screamed. It took her seconds, but she finally recognized the group as the three people from the group that had visited her in the hospital. The blue-haired boy who had claimed to be her brother, a black-haired boy wearing a yellow long scarf, and a person wearing all gold from head to toe.

The monster screamed again and headed forward attack the group. Minako watched in horror when it stopped and summoned smaller and different-looking monsters from the ground. The smaller monsters merged with the boss monster, contorting it into something else that looked familiar. The new monster lunged forward at the group with a powerful aura around it.

"NO!" Minako shouted, not thinking twice, and jumped in the middle of the battle.

Once Minako jumped in the battle, someone appeared from the darkness, wielding a naginata on one hand and a gun on the other. Minako flinched when she recognized the mysterious person.

"Are you…me?" Minako asked.

The mysterious person looked at her way and nodded. Then the person aimed the gun at her head and pulled the trigger, before Minako could stop the person. Pieces of glasses scattered from the person's head and a calming being appeared behind her. The moment the being was summoned, Minako saw nothing except for darkness.

Minako woke up. She was shivering and her body was full of sweat. She kicked away the blanket covering her. _A nightmare…I don't remember what its about…only fragments of the dream…I wonder what I dreamt about… _She didn't think about it anymore and went to sleep again, fortunately with no more nightmares.

_Eight days later…3 November 2009…Full Moon…Dark Hour…_

"…I'll go wake up Minako." Minato told Ryoji, who had known about everything since Igor had told him, "This has been too long, I can't keep it a secret anymore. And I need her to fight as well."

"…It's your choice, Minato." Ryoji answered. "But you will have to abide by the contract."

"To take full responsibility of what I do, right?" Minato said. "I'll abide by the contract, don't worry."

"What I'm saying is, Minato." Ryoji warned him. "Do not be so rash. …You've changed, Minato. You're not calm like usual, you're becoming like…Minako."

Minato looked away in sadness, "She's gone. The usual Minako is gone. Until I can give her back her memory."

Ryoji shook his head. "I'm counting on you Minato, we all are. Don't let us down."

Minato nodded and went to Minako's room to wake her up, even though he knew that Yukari would kill him if she finds out. Worse, if Minako realizes that Minato is in a restricted girls-only floor. _Now why did I tell her that it's a girls-only floor? She'll kill me for sure!_

Minato ignored his head's comments and walked towards Minako's door and knocked. "Minako? It's me, Minato. I need to pick you up. It's urgent!" 

Minako was woken up by Minato's knocking and opened the door. "Yes?"

"Change into your school uniform and meet me upstairs on the fourth floor." Minato told her, he was lucky and he knew it. "We need to talk to you today, it's very important."

"…Fine. I'll get changed." Minako said and closed the door. Minato headed to the fourth floor and waited for Minako. Once Minako was in front of Minato, the two headed in the command room with S.E.E.S waiting inside.

"Good evening, Minako." Mitsuru greeted. "You too, Minato."

"Good evening, Mitsuru-senpai." The twins greeted back.

"Minako, I know you might not want to see this, but we have no other choice." Minato told her. "I told you before that you would get to know the truth, do you still want to know the truth?"

Minako nodded with her usual cheerfulness. Minato was glad that she was able to recover her usual self by a little.

"Then let's go to the Moonlight Bridge." Junpei said. "If it's the same as last time, then I'm sure it'll be there."

The group walked over to the Moonlight Bridge, the moon shining over the bridge as eerie as ever. Minako wanted to ask about the coffins that they had past by, but decided to save the question until later after she was told the truth.

"Split up and search for the Shadow." Mitsuru commanded. "And while you're at it, Strega too."

"No need. We're here already." Jin's voice said from the darkness.

"! Where's the Shadow?" Mitsuru demanded. "Don't tell me-"

"_Is it dead yet?"_

"_No, don't worry."_

"Not telling!" Jin said. "But we do have another surprise…"

A huge bulky Shadow was standing behind Jin and Takaya, who appeared a second ago. The Shadow was bigger than any full moon Shadows that they have ever encountered. And it was very strong as well, as Fuuka would say if she analyzed the Shadow. One look and you know it's almost as strong as Nyx.

"_Am I supposed to be worried now?"_

"_Apparently so…"_

"That is…" Minako said, staring at the Shadow, not even showing a hint of panic.

"! You're handling this unusually well, Minako." Mitsuru analyzed. "What is it? Do you still do not remember?"

"I don't remember what that is." Minako said slowly. "But it looks…familiar…"

"Familiar?" Minato asked. _But we didn't encounter this Shadow the last time…how is it familiar?_

"…" Mitsuru analyzed Minako's blank stare and commanded. "Minako, stay back, do not get involved with this fight."

"Yes, Mitsuru-senpai." Minako said with astonishing calmness.

Ryoji and Minato fought off the huge Shadow while the rest of the team tried to handle Strega and some Shadows that they have summoned unusually.

"How are they summoning these Shadows?" Akihiko asked as one latched to his arm. Akihiko zapped Ziodyne on it, he was thankful that he was able to block off electricity, and the Shadow latched off, ready to fight back.

"They must have hired a scientist to build a Shadow-summoning machine." Mitsuru said. "If we can't find where the machine is, then we will have to fend off these Shadows for the rest of the Dark Hour, and I'm worried about Ryoji and the twins."

The rest of the group tried to outfight the Shadows, but more and more seemed to spawn into infinity Shadows. It was tiring, but they had to fight it off or the Shadows would attack Minako.

"Ryoji! Do you think you can keep this up much longer?" Minato asked.

"Do you think I should use Desperate Measures?" Ryoji asked.

"NO! Use it when we're dying." Minato said. "We're not. We're just tired."

"Fine." Ryoji said. "Tell me when you need it."

"…" Minato said, trying to defeat the huge Shadow. "Fuuka! Can you analyze it?"

"Yes! Hold on, Minato-kun!" Fuuka replied back. After a few minutes, she finished analyzing after calling out Juno. "Minato-kun! It's not weak to anything! It nulls every elemental attack and is strong to every physical attack! It has a huge defense and health!"

"How about it's offense? Woah!" Ryoji asked. The Shadow attacked with a Vorpal Blade right after Ryoji asked. The two dodged out of the way just in time, but the Shadow left a mark on the ground. "Never mind, you don't need to analyze it Fuuka, we just figured it out."

"You can try using Almighty attacks, though Ryoji-kun!" Fuuka informed. "It might just work!"

"Oh yeah, thanks Fuuka-chan!" Ryoji said. "Say…do you want to analyze _me_ after this?"

"What-"

"Ryoji…" Minato growled. "Just shut up and hit that thing into a piece of crap!"

"Fine…Minato. My apologies." Ryoji said, triggering his Evoker. "Alice! Armageddon!" Alice appeared and used Armageddon on the Shadow, though not affecting the other smaller Shadows since it was out of range. The huge Shadow appeared to be pained, but not critically.

"You only hit the Shadow for 1/999 health! It's not too affected!" Fuuka said. 

"Shit!" Minato cursed and thought about plans on defeating the Shadow. "Aigis! Come here for a while."

Aigis stopped attacking and walked towards Minato. "Yes, Minato-san?"

"Did you analyze and remembered Fuseus' attack power?" Minato asked. "Do you think Fuseus would be able to defeat this Shadow?"

Aigis stopped and searched in her hard drive. "It is possible with the right attack. But since Fuseus is not here, I suggest that you find an alternative." And Aigis walked back into her fight.

_With Minako and Fuuka…_

Minako was watching the fight while Fuuka was analyzing every new Shadow type that popped out to help the group. Minako was not panicking, but was trying to remember where she had seen the Shadow before. She then remembered fragments of her dream, just a little bit to remember that Ryoji and Minato was fighting, but did not remember the third member.

While she was trying to remember, she observed the fighting pattern and realized that the Shadow was hiding an attack that the two failed to realize. She noticed the Shadow raising his hand to attack the group.

"Minako!" Fuuka shouted.

Minako ran towards the group and ran in front of the Shadow, who was going to attack the group. The Shadow stopped in mid-fight, shocked to see another person trying to stop him.

'_What should I do now?…!'_

The Shadow started to move again, restarting the attack. Minako, who was trying hard not to be scared, glared at the Shadow, unable to stop it.

**(A/N: Bold and Italic is a mysterious person's telepathy. All will be revealed…hopefully next chapter.)**

"_**Minako…I will guide you."**_

'_Who are you? You sound…familiar…'_

Minato, who had heard everything the mysterious person has said telepathically, was about to reject his offer.

"_**Minato…trust me. This is the only way to defeat it."**_

"_If it means defeating this piece of crap, then yes."_

"_**Minako, I will guide you. Do everything that I say."**_

'…'

Minako's right hand moved on its own, as if an invisible hand was guiding it. Ryoji noticed this and threw his Evoker at Minako, who catched the Evoker easily. She aimed Ryoji's Evoker at her heart, Minato, noticing this, aimed the Evoker as well at his heart. The rest of S.E.E.S, who had not been watching the scene, had only came to look when they heard a twin gunshot.

"FUSEUS!"

Minako noticed the time stop and the red card that had suddenly appeared in front of her, but she instinctively shot the card with the gun and a light engulfed her and her brother. A moment later, the twins disappeared and Fuseus appeared, with S.E.E.S watching.

'_What is this?'_

"_**I'll help you remember. Watch closely, Minako."**_

Fuseus materialized his red Evoker and shot himself on the head, as usual. But this time, he called out two Orpheus, both Minato's and Minako's versions of Orpheus.

'…_I remember…the dream…'_

"_Dream?"_

The two Orpheus disappeared and Fuseus shot himself on the head again, calling out another Persona. This time, he called out Lucifer. "MORNING STAR!"

"Lucifer? Morning Star? But that attack is weaker than Armageddon…?"

The attack hit the huge Shadow and the other smaller Shadows, killing all of the Shadows instantly.

"Whoa!" Ryoji cried out after barely missing the Armageddon. "Hey! Even though I'm a Shadow, you don't need to aim for me too!"

'…_Ryoji? The Death Arcana?'_

"…_You remembered-"_

'…_I think so…'_

"…_Good."_

'_So Igor was right…'_

"_Huh?"_

'_I'll tell you later. Right now, we have to take care of Jin and Takaya.'_

"…"

"Where's Minato and Minako?" S.E.E.S demanded, noticing the disappearance of two other people.

"There's no time to explain right now." Fuseus said shortly. "Fuuka, where is the full moon Shadow?" 

"I can't sense it!" Fuuka said. "It's not here!"

"Ryoji?" Fuseus asked.

"…It's dead." Ryoji said quietly.

"What?" Yukari said. "How?"

'…_I thought I was only dreaming about it…'_

"_Minako?"_

"Minako told me that she had a dream…that the full moon Shadow was powered by combining it with other weaker Shadows…changing it into that huge Shadow…" Fuseus answered. "It came true…"

"What dream?" Mitsuru demanded.

"…S.E.E.S was fighting the full moon Shadow, and it was powered into that huge Shadow by combining the weaker Shadows with the full moon Shadow…And Minako called out Lucifer…" Fuseus muttered. "And she said that it all went blank after that."

"So that was why you called out Lucifer…" Ryoji said. "A prophetic dream, eh?"

"…This was too coincidental." Fuseus concluded. "Fuuka, do you sense Takaya and Jin?"

"…No. I think they might have already ran away." Fuuka said.

"We were tricked!" Akihiko shouted in anger.

"…We'll have to redo the Nyx battle." Fuseus said. "Can you get in contact with Nyx, Ryoji?"

"Wait. Let me try now." Ryoji said. The eerie yellow moon glowed brightly, more than usual. The tip of his yellow scarf hovered and glowed in unison and shot light towards the moon and Ryoji closed his eyes. After a few minutes of waiting, Ryoji's eyes snapped open, but his eyes had changed yellow like the moon, like Fuseus' eyes."…Nyx has a message for all of you."

"Ryoji…your eyes…" Yukari observed. "It's like Fuseus'…"

Fuseus noticed this as well, but kept it to himself, making a mental note to ask Ryoji later.

"Nyx said that Nyx will come earlier." Ryoji closed back his eyes and the tip of his scarf turned back to normal, as well as the moon. He opened his eyes, with his eyes back to normal again. "…That is all that I know right now."

"…_You're hiding something…"_

"_I know. Don't tell S.E.E.S, do not give them a broken hope. We were right. Nyx remembers everything."_ Ryoji shook his head. _"It will not be easy."_

"…" Fuseus thought about Nyx. As Ryoji has said, it will not be as easy. "Ryoji, do you know the exact time?"

"…In one week from now."

"But that's-!"

"Too fast." Fuseus finished. "…There's no other way, is there?"

"…I can give you a choice as last time." Ryoji said. "Kill me now, and the Fall will come later. Let me live-"

"And we'll have to defeat Nyx." Yukari finished. "But we have defeated Nyx once, we can defeat Nyx again, right?"

"…" S.E.E.S was unable to answer to Yukari, knowing the sacrifice they'll have to take.

"The answer is still the same, huh?" Ryoji asked.

"…"

"I'll take it as a yes. Be prepared for everything. …Thanks for everything, Fuseus." Ryoji said. "We'll meet again."

"_Ryoji. Before you go…"_

"_Yes?"_

"_Why did your eyes turn yellow before?"_

"…_I'm a Shadow. My eyes turn yellow when I activate my Shadow side."_

"…_A…Shadow?"_

"_Something wrong?"_

"…_No. Nothing."_

Ryoji smiled at Fuseus and waved at S.E.E.S for the last time. Then, he walked away from the bridge, disappearing slowly in the darkness, never to be seen again by the group.

"…I will come again in one week." Fuseus told the group. "Until we meet again." And he vanished as usual, and reappearing silently to split up somewhere else near the bridge.

"Hey!" Minako called out and waved to the group as the twins ran over.

"Where have you two been?" Mitsuru asked, concerned for the welfare of the twins.

"We have been destroying the Shadow-summoning machine." Minako answered cheerfully. "And I remembered everything now!"

Akihiko sighed in relief and hugged Minako. Minato let it go for now and S.E.E.S walked back to the dorms.

The group tried to sleep. S.E.E.S tried to sleep. A warning of the end of the world in only a week, too short of a week. They could prevent it, but with a sacrifice that they would not want to take. They were thinking of not taking it, but they did not have a choice since they have chosen it by letting Ryoji leave. They could not substitute for the twins either since they were a two-of-a-kind. It was impossible to let the world die when they wanted to save the twins, it was out of the question, but they considered it for a second. When they knew it was impossible, they went to sleep.

The twins, though, were thinking about something else. Nyx, remembering everything, could as well be their worst nightmare. They do not know what Nyx would throw at them, and tried to imagine any situation possible, but that only made them worse. And Fuseus. A Shadow? Seriously? There was no way. Fuseus might be a human that was fused from two other humans, but he was certainly not a Shadow. Since they did not have any other possible solutions, the two went to sleep. And in their sleep, they saw a familiar blue card in the darkness with a familiar voice in the background.

_Thou art I… And I am thou…_

_The bond thou hast nurtured hath finally matured._

_The innermost power of the Universe Arcana has been set free._

_Minato Arisato and Minako Arisato has forged a bond that cannot be broken…_

**DLWolf: Hey! Thanks for reading, as always! And I do not want to answer the question if Fuseus really is a Shadow or not, since I do not want to give any spoilers related to the next chapter. And…the next chapter might possibly be the last chapter-**

**Minato: FINALLY! FREEDOM!**

**DLWolf: …And after the last chapter, there will be two epilogues (I'll explain it in the next chapter) and a backstage info/drabbles that I thought of when writing this story!**

**Minato: What? HEY! The contract did not say anything about two epilogues and drabbles!**

**DLWolf: It says so right here, "I, Minato Arisato, will be **_**owned**_** by the writer, DarknessLightWolf, until the story is finished." And the story is finished after the two epilogues and drabbles.**

**Minato: …Aw…WHY DID I HAVE TO SIGN THAT CONTRACT ANYWAY?**

**DLWolf: It's your fault you don't read contracts. You signed it after I told you I'll pay you in the form of cookies.**

**Minato: Oh yeah, gimme my pay of cookies!**

**DLWolf: You finished your pay for the whole story already. You ate more cookies than you were supposed to! So now, you have to pay in the form of the disclaimers!**

**Minato: What? Why me?**

**DLWolf: **_**I**_** have the power of the author right now. I can do ANYTHING I want to do until the contract is finished. So now, do the disclaimers!**

**Minato: Fine. Disclaimers: DarknessLightWolf does not own P3P/P3 and any characters in it… Hey, wait a minute…**

**DLWolf: What? It's the truth!**

**Minato: …Give me that damn contract.**

**DLWolf: Okay, here you go. *Gives contract***

**Minato: …Hey! I did not sign this contract! …Hey, where'd DarknessLightWolf go? GET BACK HERE!**

**DLWolf: Whew! Managed to get away… anyways, thank you for reading, putting favorites/alerts/reviews! Appreciate it all! Can't believe I got this far already…haha yes, CA184, me and my love for cliff hangers…I don't think that anyone might get the hints, but if you did, genius! ledah13, yes this story will get MORE dramatic and I have thought about putting in Philemon in this story from the beginning, he'll answer most questions on why this story came to be. I am reading the manga, Soulswallows, but I am still beginning to read it, so it'll take a while to finish, so I didn't get to the MinaXYuka part, wish I could read it faster though :(. So this chapter basically summarizes what Minato found, anime-virus, but I don't think I might update the next chapter as fast though…**

**Minato: Hey! Where are you!**

**DLWolf: Whoa, how did Minato know I'm near here? Oh he's good…but this just means war. Anyways, thanks again for all the favorites/alerts and reviews! Please keep on R&R, but no insults please! Sad to say the story's almost finished though… Please keep on reading even though my story's almost finished! Thanks! See you later, readers!**


	18. Chapter 17 Stranger

"…"

"_Who are you?"_

'_Were you the one that helped me remember before?'_

"…_**Yes."**_

"_Who are you?"_

'_You sound familiar…'_

"_**My name is… I… Your…"**_

'_What is this static? Please repeat what you said!'_

The voice disappeared, leaving a blue Social Link card in the darkness. The card spun in the darkness. And when it stopped spinning, it revealed the Social Link-

-The Universe Arcana.

The twins woke up with a jolt. They were used to the dream since they had dreamt it for one-week-straight, but each time, the voice becomes clearer and easier to understand. The twins went back to sleep, since they would be going to face Nyx, an even harder Nyx since Nyx remembers.

_Late evening…command room…_

"…"

"I don't think that we have to say anything more, do we?" Minako asked.

"Like last time, let's meet up at the school rooftop at Graduation Day after we defeated Nyx." Yukari said enthusiastically.

"Yes. Considering if we don't have any obstacles in the way." Mitsuru said.

"Hey, can you ask Fuseus to come as well?" Yukari asked.

"…"

'_I think she just admires him, not like lovers, but as siblings/advisor. Don't worry.'_

"…No, I don't think so." Minato answered. "He would be very busy, sorting everything out as a supervisor for S.E.E.S and his business. But I'll ask if he can spare time."

"…Hey. Remember when we walked Koromaru yesterday?" Ken asked innocently and Koromaru barked and wagged his tail in response.

"Haha! Yeah, good times…" Minako said as her voice trailed off.

"…"

"…Do you think that we'll forget each other again until Graduation Day? Like last time?" Yukari asked, worried that she'll miss the opportunity to say the last goodbye.

"…I don't know, Yukari." Minako said softly. "I honestly don't know. But I hope not! We'll meet again for the last time! I'm sure!"

"…Hey."

Everyone turned their heads to the speaking twins.

"If anything happens, don't worry about it, just follow the plan." Minato said. "If anything happens and Nyx was defeated, go to the rooftop. Don't worry about it."

"…"

"Come on, we've wasted enough time here." Minato said, standing up. "We should get going."

"Wait!" Mitsuru shouted. "How about Fuseus?"

"…He'll come later to Tartarus."

"…Then let's go." Mitsuru commanded. "…Be sure to take everything that is useful for this battle. We'll make sure that we can defeat it this time."

"_Minako."_

'…_We need a plan.'_

"…_If Nyx remembers everything, then do you think Nyx will get stronger?"_

'_I think so. Now, Nyx knows every attack and weakness that we can use. What do you think?'_

"…_Then I think I've got just the plan."_

'…_Eh?'_

"_I'll tell you later when we get there. Right now, get your Evoker."_

The group went to the school as soon as they were ready. And just in time too.

_11:59:58_

_11:59:59_

_00:00:00_

_Dark Hour_

"…Let's go." Minato ordered. "Nyx is waiting."

'_What's your plan?'_

"_We're going to have to do something that Nyx won't expect it to come, and we might need Elizabeth and Theo for this. I wonder if they're free."_

The twins headed for the Velvet Room, looking for Elizabeth and Theo. But instead, they found Igor, waiting for the twins.

"You do not need the Universe Arcana card, correct?" Igor asked, looking surprised when the twins entered.

"Huh? What are you talking about, Igor?" Minako asked curiously. "We might need the Universe Arcana later if we really need to seal Nyx, but not now, we haven't even faced it yet!"

"You…haven't met **him** yet?" Igor asked. "You haven't faced Nyx?"

"**Him**? Who are you talking about?" Minato demanded. "Are you hiding something from us?"

"…Yes I am." Igor answered truthfully. "But face Nyx, and you will understand everything."

"Where's Elizabeth and Theo?" Minako asked, changing the subject.

"They are not here for the while." Igor said. "They need to make…preparations."

Minako sighed, "For the new guest again? When are the preparations going to stop?"

"…No, it's not for the new guest." Igor answered. "It's for something else. But if you're asking them to help you today, then they cannot come. The preparations will need three months, and we cannot afford to waste a minute."

"…If you say so, Igor." Minato said. "Thanks."

"…Be prepared for anything." Igor advised. "Until we meet again."

The twins were sent back to reality forcefully. The blue Velvet Door mysteriously disappeared from Tartarus.

"!" _Well, that didn't happen before. Does Igor want to get rid of us?_

"What is it?" Mitsuru asked. "If you're done preparing, then let's go and fight Nyx."

"…Let's go." Minato said.

The group walked up Tartarus, Takaya and Jin nowhere to be seen.

"_Where are they?"_

'_They might not have known about the new schedule. Or we got the wrong schedule.'_

"…_I do hope that this is the day. But it's not a full moon, right?"_

'_Yes. There's something wrong with this time.'_

"…_We'll find out later."_

'_I hope not.'_

The group was initially confused about the sudden disappearance of Takaya and Jin, but waved it away and continued to walk up to the top floor of Tartarus, where Nyx was already waiting.

"…" the Nyx Avatar observed the group's movements. Letting itself being attacked. Then all of the sudden, Fuuka mentioned that Nyx's Arcana has changed to the Magician Arcana.

"…You're…not going to talk?" Minako asked curiously.

"Why do I need to talk, dear child." Nyx said. "When you know everything that's going to happen?"

"So…you do remember…" Minato said quietly.

"Of course." Nyx said. "I am Nyx after all. Ryoji, the Appriser of Nyx, remembers, why shouldn't I?"

"…"

'_What was your plan again?'_

"…_It's not going to happen without Elizabeth and Theo."_

'_So you meant to call out Fuseus?'_

"_That's my original plan. But we'll save it until later when it gets desperate."_

'…_Fine.'_

The group attacked Nyx until Nyx changed Arcanas again. And again…and again…until the Death Arcana.

"That was fast." Nyx said. "But it's not your full power is it?"

"I was going to say the same thing to you." The twins replied.

Nyx laughed hoarsely. "You…the two who wield the power of the Fusion Cards."

"! How did you-"

"Do you not think that I would not have the Fusion Card as well?"

"WHAT THE FUCK?"

"The fused dimensions…it also has an effect on me. Like you," Nyx explained. "I could also fuse myself with the my other self from the other dimension. Let me show you."

The familiar red Fusion Card appeared in front of Nyx and another Nyx, with the colors red and blue instead of black and white, appeared beside the original Nyx. The red card shattered instantly as quick as it appeared. "Fusion!" the two Nyx Avatars were engulfed in a rainbow-colored light and out appeared a Nyx Avatar with ever-changing colors, like a rainbow.

"Oh my god, my eyes!" Junpei cried out as he tried to cover his eyes from the shining, looking Nyx Avatar. "That is so disgusting and gay! What the fuck, man?"

"This is my real power." Nyx said. "Now show me your true power…"

"What-"

"…Fuseus."

"…!"

"…" Minato and Minako looked away from S.E.E.S and the fused Nyx Avatar.

"Where's Fuseus?" Mitsuru asked the twins. "You didn't tell me that he was here already."

"…I-"

"He was here all along." The Nyx Avatar said, cutting Minako off. "Did you all not notice?"

"How did you know that-" Minato asked.

"Do not doubt my source of information." The Nyx Avatar said. "I have all the memories that Ryoji had, and I know from observing both of you. It seems you have kept it a secret all along, no? It must have been hard."

"What do you mean?" Mitsuru demanded coldly. "How could you two not let me know that Fuseus was here? Do you think that we are not important?"

"NO!" Minako shouted at her, glaring with intense, flaring eyes that made Mitsuru flinched. "YOU-…" she stopped mid-way, afraid to reveal the twins' secret.

"-'Don't know anything about us', correct?" Nyx taunted.

"How did you-"

Nyx laughed, amused. "Do you think I'm that stupid? You amuse me sometimes, Minako." Nyx laughed again. "It's almost the end of the world! Do you not think that they should know both of your secret now?"

"…!" The twins glared at Nyx.

"Arisato!" Mitsuru demanded. "What is Nyx talking about? Tell me!"

"Why don't you show them, Fuseus?" Nyx asked, looking at the direction of the twins.

"…Would you believe us if we tell you?" Minato asked suddenly.

The group flinched by the sudden shock of the meaning of the sentence. The twins were hiding something after all. There was no response from the group to Minato's questions, since they did not know what the twins were hiding.

"…Is it that hard to say 'yes'?" Nyx sighed.

"…What do you want, Nyx?" the twins asked, glaring at the rainbow-colored Nyx Avatar.

"…I want to know the truth as well." Nyx answered. "To see if Ryoji's memories were not fabricated by the Velvet Room."

"…Why is it that you want to know the truth?" Minato asked. "Is it that important to know?"

Nyx laughed a hollow laugh, without a meaning behind it. "It amuses me."

"WHAT THE FUCK? DO YOU THINK THIS IS A FUCKING GAME?" Minato shouted at him. S.E.E.S, except for Minako who had seen this coming, jumped at the sudden tone and change in Minato's behavior.

"…Yes." Nyx answered honestly. "Truthfully, once I erase the humans, there will be others to take over the humans' position. The cycle will never end, you see…"

"…FUCK YOU." Minato said, aiming his Evoker at his head.

"Try it. It will never work." Nyx said. "Unless you summon Fuseus."

"…" Minato decided not to waste his SP and lowered his Evoker.

"…Why are you so reluctant to show yourselves?" Nyx asked.

"…It'll just create a burden to S.E.E.S."

"…Then I'll tell you my real reason." Nyx said. "I'm here to test your faith in humanity."

"But didn't we-"

"You didn't have a choice then. You didn't understand what was going on." Nyx explained. "Do you think that I could believe in humanity once more?"

"_**The Universe Arcana…**__"_

"!" The twins looked up, shocked at the sudden advice. Then they understood the advice and took out a Social Link Arcana card. The Universe Social Link card. They showed the card to Nyx. "Can you answer our question, then, if we answer yours?"

"What is it?"

"This Social Link…do you know who we bonded with?" Minako asked.

"…That is a question that you should ask Igor instead."

"…Is it you?"

"You're asking if I made the Social Link with you two?" Nyx asked, showing a hint of surprise.

"…"

Nyx laughed. "Here I am, trying to erase humanity. And yet you accuse me to bond with you two, who are trying to stop me?" while shaking its head. "…No. But I might be able to tell you who it is."

"…? Who?"

"That is-" Nyx shouted in pain, and fell down, clutching its head. Nyx's face contorted into an entirely different face, Takaya's face.

"OH SHIT!"

"Greetings, S.E.E.S." Nyx, with Takaya's face, said. "Well, I didn't expect that to happen, actually. It was good that I stopped Nyx in time to rethink the decision Nyx has made."

"WHAT THE FUCK, TAKAYA?" Minato shouted. "GET OUT OF THE WAY!"

"…Of course." Takaya said. "But I'll give Nyx a little something, first. Receive my memories…"

The Nyx Avatar's face contorted from Takaya's to the real Nyx Avatar's, and then back again. The cycle continued until the twins lost count.

"What the fuck man?" Junpei cried out in disgust.

Minato, who was watching the transformation happen, understood what Takaya had said. "His memories…? SHIT-!"

The face stopped to change when it was fixed into the Nyx Avatar's, but the Nyx Avatar's eyes had changed into the pale, eerie yellow eyes that both Ryoji and Fuseus have, except it was hollow without any expression. "…"

"His memories? SHIT! NO!" Minako shouted, coming to the same answer. "Nyx! Nyx! Have faith in humanity once more!"

Nyx stared at the twins without any expression, as if he was being possessed. "Humanity will die."

"…There's no other way then." Minato said quietly. "Takaya's memories had already taken over Nyx's decision."

"What do you mean?" Mitsuru asked, getting worried.

"…His grief for the world and humanity to end has already overcome Nyx's decision." Minako continued. "Or Nyx's will to change the decision."

"Then…is there no other way?" Fuuka asked.

"…" The Nyx Avatar aimed at S.E.E.S, massive energy flying towards Nyx to gather and creating a powerful weapon.

"What? Nyx! Nyx! WAKE UP!" Minato shouted. "SHIT! Nyx can't think anymore! Damn you Erebus…"

"So…Takaya is Erebus…" Minako said slowly. "Then it was true…we can't change it from the beginning…"

Minako noticed the huge weapon already towering over S.E.E.S. He looked desperately at Minato, who cast a look almost as desperate as Minato's. _'We have to…become the Great Seals again, don't we?'_

"_**No. Not yet."**_

"_What? Tell us who you are!"_

"_**I will help you, and I will tell you who I am."**_

"'…'"

"_**But in exchange, when you know who I am, both of you will have to promise to follow everything I say, without fail."**_

"…_If you're going to help us defend S.E.E.S, then we will agree."_

"…_**That is the sign of your faith towards humanity. The sign that we can redo everything again…"**_

'_Please, help us!'_

"_**Then do exactly as I say, if you ever want to see your friends again."**_

The twins nodded and let the mysterious stranger control their bodies. Their hands moved towards their Evokers and aimed the Evokers at their hearts. The twins closed their eyes, pushing away all the shouts that their friends were shouting about the Evoker and their unusual behavior. The twins took back the control of their bodies, understanding what the stranger had meant, and triggered the Evoker. Time stopped for ten seconds as per usual.

_00:10_

'…_What do you think will happen after this, brother?'_

_00:09_

"…_We'll become the Great Seals again."_

_00:08_

'…_Do you regret anything?'_

_00:07_

"_No, not really. Even if we have to suffer again."_

_00:06_

'…_I understand how you feel, brother. Although, it feels strange to end it this way.'_

_00:05_

"…_I have no regrets meeting you as a twin sister, Minako."_

_00:04_

'_So do I, Minato.'_

_00:03_

"_Shoot?"_

_00:02_

'…_Of course.'_

_00:01_

"FUSEUS!" The two gunshots rang out.

_00:00_

The blinding light engulfed the twins. It was normal for the twins, but it was an unusual light, as if it had feelings. Feelings like sadness and anger. The twins cannot figure it out, but they knew that it was somehow linked to their own feelings, but they waved it away, since they knew that S.E.E.S was staring at them. At Fuseus, which would explain everything.

"So…you're…" Yukari said, slowly swallowing the conclusion.

"…Yes." Fuseus answered. "Always have been. Forgive me that I have deceived you all."

"…I understand why you have done all this." Mitsuru nodded. "But what I do not understand is why Fuseus came to be."

"To make it short." Fuseus said. "Minato and Minako will have to fuse into Fuseus. This can only be done once a week. This is an effect that the fused dimensions have on the twins."

"…I think I understand. It was very obvious…" Mitsuru said. "So Nyx has this power too?"

"Apparently so." Fuseus said. "Which reminds me." He turned around to face Nyx's Avatar, who no longer has any expressions.

"So this is your true form, Fuseus." Nyx said. "Do you think you can defeat me? Do not try to, your form is weak and unstable."

"…?" Fuseus was confused of what he had said. But he materialized his red Evoker and shot himself. "Satan! Black Viper!" it hit Nyx straight on, but it did not have a single effect on it.

"Have you looked at your eyes yet?" Nyx asked, ignoring the attack earlier. Fuseus was unable to recognize Nyx's voice if Nyx had hid the tone of mocking or worry in Nyx's voice.

"Yes, I have." Fuseus said. "And I was wondering if you could answer my question."

"…I'll answer only this one." Nyx said, softening up. "No more."

Fuseus nodded and took off his golden helmet. "Why are my eyes yellow?"

"…That's because you're special."

"Special? Having the Wild Card and Fusion Card is already special. Why does having yellow eyes make me special?"

"…Ugh!" Nyx seemed to be in pain, but Nyx's face didn't contort into Takaya's face like last time. Nyx fell down on his knee, and the fused Nyx seemed to have two mirages, one was the black and white Nyx on the right, and the other was the blue and red Nyx. The two original Nyx seemed to be separating from the fused Nyx, but Nyx was able to keep Nyx's fused form after a few seconds.

"Wha-AGH!" Fuseus fell down as well, with a mirage of Minato on the left and Minako on the right. But unlike Nyx, Fuseus was completely split into Minato and Minako, with Fuseus gone.

"What was that…?"

"It seems that we were unstable because it is not yet time for a full moon." Nyx said. "Fuseus and I, we are almost the same. We call out our power from the full moon."

"_**Do not be deceived by his lies…identify the lies and the truths…"**_

"…"

"…It seems that you cannot call out Fuseus now, you have reached your quota of fusion." Nyx taunted. "…I will be waiting…" Nyx said as Nyx flew up to the moon, unlike the last time.

"What? What are you doing?"

"I will become one with my real self…" Nyx said. "…I will give you a decision. Either come up again as a sacrifice, or let the rest of the human population suffer…it is up to you two. Think about it carefully…" Nyx said as Nyx floated up to the moon.

"What happened to Takaya?" Minako asked. "He should have stopped Nyx right now."

"He's dead. He gave all of his memories, including his life, to Nyx." Minato concluded.

"But…what Nyx had said…" Minako said softly.

Minato shook his head. "There is no running away. We cannot let the human population suffer because of us."

"…" Yukari stared at Minato with sad eyes and Akihiko was hugging Minako. "Is there no other way?"

"…" Minato kissed Yukari's forehead. "No, there isn't."

"**There is."**

Akihiko let go of Minako, and Minato let go of Yukari, focusing on where the voice came from. The rest of S.E.E.S stared at where the voice had come from as well. "We had a deal. Show us who you are." The twins shouted at the thin air.

"**I will appear if you follow my commands."**

The twins nodded, signing they would follow the voice's instructions.

"**Then, Minato and Minako, take out your Evokers."**

The twins followed the voice's instructions. They took out their Evokers, reading to trigger it.

"**Aim your Evokers on your heads."**

The twins aimed carefully.

"**Now shoot yourselves."**

The twin gunshots rang in the open space. Instead of calling out their Personas, two green cards, similar to the Fusion and Wild Cards, appeared in front of them.

"**Shoot it and I will appear."**

The twins immediately shot the Cards, shattering it into a million pieces. Two bright pillars of light shot down from the sky in front of the twins. The group closed their eyes, blinded by the bright light. When the light disappeared, the twins opened their eyes to see an unexpected person.

"But you are-how are you able to-…THIS IS!"

"Impossible! NO WAY!"

"WHAT KIND OF SHITTY JOKE IS THIS?"

**DLWolf: Another cliffhanger! Sorry for the ones that voted for a long chapter, I already made the other chapter, though. Okay…I want to play a little game with all of you readers…can you guess who the mysterious stranger is? If at least one person can answer it, then I'll…make Minato dress up as a girl (and **_**try **_**to act like Minako) for a day and write it for an extra chapter in this story!**

**Minato: What the-HEY! THAT WASN'T IN THE CONTRACT!**

**DLWolf: Hey! I need something to give to the readers if they get it!**

**Minato: You mean "bribe" them?  
**

**DLWolf: Yes! Wait, no!**

**Minato: …**

**DLWolf: Fine! You got me! So do the disclaimers!**

**Minato: …Disclaimers: DarknessLightWolf does not own P3P/P3 and any of the characters in it.**

**DLWolf: …I guess to make it fair, the one that answers correctly can choose. You can choose (if you can answer correctly) either to make Minato act and dress-up as Minako, or…you can choose to make Minako act and dress-up as Minato!**

**Minako: …I don't want to.**

**DLWolf: You have to. I'm the author. Okay then readers! If you can answer it, I can make an extra chapter! And you can choose who will dress-up, either Minato or Minako only though! Okay, I'll wait for a day for answers, so answer quickly please!**

**Twins: Go to hell.**

**DLWolf: *Ignores* Okay then readers! Thank you for all of the reviews, favorites/alerts as usual. Yeah, you're right, Gefallen Engel, but I already wrote it, but I'll keep that in mind when I'm writing another story. ledah13, I think you might be able to guess, though, but you might be able to answer this question. Soulswallows, yes there might be some MinatoXYuka later on, and AkiXMinako, and yes this was an awesome ride. .melon, sorry, but I can't do a crossover… I'm not that familiar with One Piece and crossovers is hard to write by novice writers, so sorry. anime-virus, is it really a good plot for a new game? I don't know, but it might not be…since Fuseus, the twins and Ryoji are just over-powered, so it's too easy…maybe a story plot but not a game plot, I guess… And anyways! Be sure to answer and I might put in an extra chapter!**

Twins: You're not serious, are you?

**DLWolf: Of course I am! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!**

**Minako: Kill?**

**Minato: *Loads shotgun* Of course.**

**DLWolf: Got to run away! Please remember to R&R as always! No insults please! And thanks for the favorites/alerts/reviews and the polls! See you later readers!**


	19. Chapter 18 Unexpected

"WHAT KIND OF SHITTY JOKE IS THIS?"

"Arisato!" Mitsuru shouted at them. "Just what is going on?"

"We don't know ourselves, Mitsuru-senpai." Minato answered, still glaring at the person.

"**Hello, Minato and Minako. It has been ten years since we last met…"**

"Ten years?" Minako asked. "I don't remember seeing you ten years ago! Why are you here? How are you able to be here? Are you an imposter?"

"**No, I am not. And neither are you."**

"Then how are you able to be here?" Minato asked, glaring with a piercing, icy glare. "…Fuseus?"

"…"

Minako asked. "But…why are you here? I'm not even sure who you are…you're supposed to be the fusion of both my brother and I right? But…"

"…**Take out your Evokers again."**

Minato and Minako were about to argue, but they remembered their promise and took out their Evokers again.

"…**Shoot."**

The twins shot themselves on the head with their Evokers, with shattering glass coming out from their heads. A familiar Persona appeared from behind each of them.

"…Orpheus." The twins muttered when they saw their respective versions of Orpheus. The two Personas became translucent, like a mirage, slowly disappearing. "…!" Minato and Minako clutched their heads at the sudden shock of the flow of memories.

_Flashback…ten years ago…day of accident…Moonlight Bridge…_

It was that time, after Aigis had initiated the sealing sequence of Death and when Death was going berserk because of the sealing. The twins remembered seeing the giant pair of wings, a black on the left, covering Minato, and a white wing on the right, covering Minako.

"Hello, Minato, Minako." The owner of the giant wings said and the wings parted, revealing a stranger wearing strange clothes they have never seen before. The twins saw the stranger pat the twins' heads with his cold, hard hands.

"Who are you?" Minato asked, getting straight to the point.

"…I am not a human person." The mysterious person said.

"Not a human person?" Minako asked innocently. "But mister…you look like a human person!"

The person laughed whole-heartedly at Minako's innocence, "Yes…I am a human being. But at the same time, I am not."

"Huh? What do you mean?" Minako asked.

"…You do not understand yet, you will find out what I mean someday…" the mysterious person said. "…I need to leave."

Minako sniffed. "Wait! Mister! Don't leave us, please!" Minako cried with Minato trying to cheer her up. "We don't have anyone else! Please don't leave us!"

The person laughed. "I'll never leave you two."

"You promise?" Minako sniffled.

"I promise. Even if you two can't see me, I will never leave you two." The person said.

"Wait!" Minato said, realizing that the person can cheer his sister. "Can we see your face at least? So that we can recognize you next time?"

"…" the person thought about it. The person took off his helmet a second later, staring at the twins with two eerie yellow eyes, expressionless. "Until we meet again, Minato and Minako." The person vanished, leaving only the helmet on the ground, which rolled away from the Moonlight Bridge.

_Present time…_

"…Fuseus…" Minako said in realization. "So you were…a separate real human being?"

"…**Like I said the last time." **Fuseus said.** "I am a human being, but at the same time, I am not."**

"…" Minato said, staring at their savior ten years ago.

"**Minato, Minako." **Fuseus said.** "…I will be the one that will face Nyx."**

"…!" Minato and Minako glared at Fuseus. "…Why do you want to?"

"…**I do not want you two to carry the burden anymore." **Fuseus answered.

"But you'll…"

"**I understand what will happen to me." **Fuseus said.** "…I want to take over for you two."**

"…Why?" Minako asked. "What's so important about us anyway? You saved us ten years ago already…now you want to sacrifice your life for ours?"

"…**That is my fate." **Fuseus said.

"…"

"…**Before I go." **Fuseus said. The two Orpheus disappeared and Fuseus spread out his newly received giant wings. A black wing on the left and a white wing on the right. **"…You will need to know some things…about me…if you seek the answers."**

"What?"

"…**I am the person who you bonded with to make the Universe Arcana Social Link."**

"…Then take it. Take the cards."

"The promise…"

"…**There is something else that I need to tell you." **Fuseus said and he took out two blue cards, two Universe Social Link Cards. **"I have the power of the Fusion Card, the Wild Card, and the Social Link Cards as well. …I will need the power of your Fusion Cards and Wild Cards…because I am not a human being…"**

"…Does that mean that we won't be able to meet you again?" the twins asked worriedly. Tears were coming to Minako's eyes, it felt as if Fuseus was someone inseparable, somehow…

"…**Like I have said before…I'm always with you…wherever you are…"**

"That's…"

Fuseus laughed. **"It's not a joke."**

"What? What do you mean?"

Fuseus laughed again. _**"Thou art I…And I am thou…"**_

"WHAT THE FUCK?"

"TELL ME YOU'RE LYING!"

"_**My name is Fuseus…"**_

"NO WAY!"

"BUT-!"

"_**I am your Persona."**_

…

That hit the mark.

S.E.E.S stood there, watching, eye-wide and jaw-dropped. The twins got the hint from the start, Minako's tears ran down her cheeks, but she was silent, and Minato was glaring at Fuseus with rage in his eyes.

"NO WAY IN HELL THAT'S TRUE!" Minato shouted at Fuseus. "TELL US THE TRUTH!"

"**That is the truth, Minato and Minako." **Fuseus said, expressionless.

"…How are you…Why?" Minako asked in broken sentences.

"…**I am your Mask."**

"What Mask?"

"**Your Persona. And a disguise when you fused: Fuseus. I am two of them." **Fuseus explained. **"A disguise when the dimensions were fused. When the two of you awakened to your Personas that day, I was called because of your memories in the past dimension and you two, who are one and the same."**

"…"

"**Do you understand?"**

"…Yes. But why are you still here?" Minato asked.

"**I need a favor that I need you to do."**

"…A favor?"

"**You cannot back away from this…you promised me that both of you will follow my instructions if I tell you who I am."**

"…Tell us what this favor is."

"…**No matter how strong I am, and even if I fully defeat Nyx…I will still need to seal away Erebus."**

"That means-"

"**Yes. I will become the Great Seal." **Fuseus shook his head. **"If I didn't, then the cycle will start from the beginning again."**

"But then-"

Fuseus laughed. **"I am both of your Personas. Even if I were the Great Seal, I would still be with you. Do not worry."**

"…What do you want us to do?"

"**Take out your Evokers for the last time."**

The twins took out their Evokers, shaking.

"**Aim at your hearts."**

The twins aimed carefully.

"**Shoot."**

Time had seemed to stop. Memories flashed in their heads when they were Fuseus. The time when Fuseus first appeared…the times when Fuseus had saved S.E.E.S multiple times…the time when Fuseus had acted like a big brother to S.E.E.S…the time when Fuseus had critically advised S.E.E.S and Ryoji… They were good memories…but Minato and Minako closed their eyes, pushing away the memories, and pulled the trigger of their Evokers. The two familiar red cards appeared in front of them.

"**Shoot again."**

The twins shot the red cards reluctantly. But instead of the cards shattering into a million different pieces of glass, a bullet hole appeared in the middle of the cards. The cards then hovered gently and landed on the ground, becoming red, normal tarot cards.

Fuseus flapped his giant wings with great strength and flew up to Nyx. **"Thank you for everything, Minato and Minako." **Fuseus shook his head. **"Until we meet again…"**

"Fuseus…" Minako said unconsciously, feeling as if she was forgetting something. Then, something clicked in Minato and Minako's head.

"Fuseus…FUSEUS!" the twins shouted as they quickly aimed their Evokers at their heads. They pulled the trigger, and out came their respective versions of Orpheus in front of them. The two Orpheus nodded and fused into one to become the Universe Social Link Arcana Card. The Card flew up to Fuseus, aiding him in battle.

"Good luck…Fuseus…"

The blinding light overtook S.E.E.S and the twins. Warm, blinding, reassuring light, as if Fuseus was telling them that everything was over, and they do not need to carry any burden. When the light had disappeared, the twins could hear a voice talk to them.

"_**Minato…Minako…"**_

'_Where are you? Come back…you'll become the Seal later on March right?'_

"_**I'm sorry, Minato…Minako. I'm not strong enough to defeat Nyx…I have to become the Great Seal starting from now on…"**_

"…_You're stronger than two of us…"_

"…_**But I don't have something that both of you do. I'm sorry, my time's up. Thank you for everything. Goodbye…"**_

The voice vanished after uttering the word "goodbye". S.E.E.S and the twins fainted and woke up at the dorm. S.E.E.S didn't remember anything, like last time. They then went on with their lives, as if nothing had happened.

But the twins still remembered…

…_The greatest Sacrifice they have ever seen…_

**DLWolf: Okay, to cut the story short, the characters in this story are having a party since this is the last chapter. (And no…I don't get to be there since I'm the author! Ungrateful…) But don't worry! I know there are still some unanswered questions on how the dimensions were fused, so I will write TWO EPILOGUES and a DRABBLES/BACKSTAGE INFO FTW!**

**DLWolf: Anyways, you'll find out about the last sentence later. Although the twins don't even understand that sentence very well, they'll find out about it later. **

**DLWolf: About the two epilogues, the reason I made two is because the first one will answer every question possible about this story, and the second one will be the post-ending chapter. The second one is quite sad actually (sorry for the minor spoiler) but it does give a nice resolution to the story. The two epilogues will only be conversations. And I'm not telling you anymore than that!**

**DLWolf: The drabbles/backstage info is basically what I was thinking about when I wrote the scenes, and how did the characters in the story reacted to it. There will be some irony in the drabbles to make it funny (including the SURPRISING song lists of Minato and Minako), but it was what I thought about anyway, more or less.**

**DLWolf: Thanks for reading this story till the end! There's a lot of better stories out there though, they're really good, I admire the writers :). But anyways, I have an idea for another P3P/P3 fanfic, it's a semi-sequel to this story though, and it'll be M-rated, sorry, since there will be 'bloody' scenes that I will be descriptive about, so…**

**DLWolf: Now, for the promise that I made before. You all know the answer now! Since Anonymous got it right (CONGRATULATIONS!), then I'll let he/she choose who to pick, Minato to dress/act as Minako *avoids sword* or Minako to dress/act as Minato! *avoids box* Just write your choice in as a review, Anonymous!…Wait a minute…what the hell is in this box?…?...! What the hell are they doing in the party? Don't tell me…**

**Ryoji: Hey! DarknessLightWolf! Come here! The party's getting out of control!**

**DLWolf: Ryoji! What the hell is happening? What's Minato and Minako currently doing?**

**Ryoji: Well…Akihiko got into a dare to make-out with Minako for fifteen minutes…they're still doing it now, as you can see. And I can't find Minato and Yukari, and I think I can hear sounds…**

**DLWolf: Holy…okay, who brought in the alcohol?**

**Ikutsuki: Hey-hic! DarknessLight-hic-Wolf! Why-hic-don't you-hic-join the party-hic?**

**DLWolf: …Okay that's it. All antagonists out of the party! Except for Chidori and Nyx. They didn't do anything wrong (well, Nyx didn't have a bad intention, Erebus did.) after all…**

**Ikutsuki: Aw-hic…you're no fun-hic! Bye-hic!**

**Antagonists: *All of them went out***

**DLWolf: Okay…now all I need to do is to find Minato and Yukari and not to get Akihiko dead in the process…wait…is that coming from the second floor?…Minato better not do anything…yet. *Opens door* Minato, get the hell out of there and come here!...What are all of you doing?**

**Yukari: Oh hey, DarknessLightWolf! We're watching truth or dare. Wanna join?**

**DLWolf: No thanks, but is that the reason why Akihiko and Minako is making out?**

**Minato: What? OH HELL NO, HE IS GONNA DIE! *Runs out the room***

**DLWolf: Oh. Never mind, I bet he can't die. …Anyways, what kind of truth or dare? I heard sounds coming from here.**

**Yukari: It's the Persona version of truth or dare. The Personas play it. We just watch.**

**DLWolf: …Okay, I'm speechless.**

**Yukari: …You're talking.**

**DLWolf: Hm. Touche. Okay…this is getting too long. Disclaimers: I do not own P3P/P3 and any of the characters in it. Okay, I'm gonna write the two epilogues now. DON'T DISTURB ME, PHAROS! I'M TALKING.**

**Pharos: …Aw. Fine.**

**DLWolf: Anyways. Can you please R&R? Do you think that this story was good? Do you want me to do the semi-sequel? I'm getting better, trust me! How did you think I did, overall? And keep on reading! I still have the two epilogues and the drabbles! Thanks! Please keep on R&R (I just said that,) but no insults please! Okay guys, see you later on the epilogue!**


	20. Epilogue 1 Answers

"…Why are you two here?"

"…Master Igor told us to talk to you to understand the events."

"Ah…he never changed." He chuckled. "…He never did like to explain…"

"Why?"

"…They had never wanted to be the Great Seals, and yet they chose to be the Great Seals. That was something that I did not understand."

"…Was there another reason?"

He chuckled again. "You two have grown sharp, I see, over the years." he chuckled with a tone of sadness. "…They were forced to be the Great Seals, when they do not have a choice as well. They were too overcome by their emotions to save their friends, that they did not think."

"…"

"…Guilt…is a human's driving force. You can make a human tell the truth or do something out of guilt. …And I am affected by my guilt to force them to do something that they would not like to do, especially sacrificing their life."

"…But was it any better to replace them with a Persona?"

"…You two never changed as well…" he laughed, amused. "…It is better at least. He…wished for it."

"…But they-"

"Have suffered?" he laughed lightly. "They have suffered worse than this before."

"…No. They will suffer more, day by day…"

"…I know." He paused. "I knew it from the start."

"Then why did you-"

"Fused the dimensions?" he chuckled. "Igor certainly has told you every detail about me, has he? He must hate me…stealing his position and interfering with his guests…"

"…Well I can't say that."

"You can't since I'm more superior than both of you. But you can if you want to." he chuckled.

"…Please answer the question."

"Always impatient. I see." he smiled. "I fused the dimensions because I can."

"…"

"…It's to rewind the events so far. And the twins certainly helped each other, didn't they? With Fuseus and everything." he laughed. He liked to laugh. "Without each other, Fuseus wouldn't have appeared. He is their Fused Orpheus anyways, without the other Orpheus, he wouldn't appear."

"…But because of that-"

"Yes. He is the Great Seal because of that."

"…But why?"

He laughed at their curiosity. "You two wouldn't understand. …If a human was given life by someone, do you not think that the human would repay this someone, even going through extreme measures?"

"…Of course. The human owed this someone his life."

"Exactly." he received confused looks from the two. "Fuseus owed his life to the twins. The twins gave life to Fuseus, their fused Persona, when the two first met each other. …Knowing that his masters would die…that was too much for him…even if he did not understand that."

"…That he gave up his life for the two. And saved them, multiple times."

"…Yes. He took over their place. Hence gaining his title…"

"…Did…"

"…Yes, I know what was going to happen."

"…But why is it that-"

"I didn't tell the two? I can't, and I will not interfere with Igor's business. He is my servant, yes, but he still forbids me for interfering with his guests."

"Is this for your amusement?"

"Partly. I know that I can interfere, but it is best not to. My appearance in front of the two, _again_, would set a chain reaction. One that I would best, like to avoid."

"…So when Minako was about to _fall_…"

"I cannot stop that. That was natural, nothing in my power could avoid it." he laughed with guilt. "And Nyx, Nyx was the one who was going to bring the Fall. Nyx is strong, as strong as myself, it is not a surprise that Nyx would be able to remember everything and receive the power of the Fusion Card as well."

"…But this whole year has brought more suffering. The twins had endured enough suffering as well."

"But this is nothing that the twins can't handle." he chuckled. "They have endured through much, and endured it together with everyone else, including you two."

"But if you knew. Then why did-"

"I still fused the dimensions? My guilt is eating me. I cannot hold it anymore." he laughed sadly and paused. "And the twins, no…Fuseus…he was begging me to take their place. I had to. That was what he had chosen to do."

"Need I remind you that a Persona and a human are still the same thing." The two said, feeling anger for the first time. "They are not for your amusement, nor are they different in any way."

"…No. A Persona is different from a human being. Which is the exact reason that I let Fuseus become the Great Seal."

"…What?"

"A Persona…lacks any emotion and feelings." he explained with a sad tone. "You two…are different, you two can still feel. But a Persona cannot feel happiness, sadness anger, hatred, love. …And loneliness."

"So was that why…"

"You two should have been informed about this." he shook his head. "The reason the twins were able to become the Great Seals was their feeling not to give up and to live. Fuseus…he is a Persona. He does not have the feeling to live, since he already lives within his masters. So he was in need of a greater power…his Social Link and the need to Seal from that day forward."

"…"

"Are there any other questions?"

"No. Thank you for your time."

"…Please. Next time, just ask Igor. He would probably know as much as I do." he chuckled, and the door opened.

"But we cannot bother him. He is busy with everything."

He chuckled again. "Oh ho. So you're saying that I'm not busy, eh?" he leaned forward. "But I'm sure that you have one other question. Or favor."

The two sighed. "Just like master Igor."

"Hm? What did you say?"

"…Will you be granting his request?"

"…Yes."

"But he has suffered through all that! Surely, he at least wanted the twins to-"

"I cannot. It is not in my power to say that he can't. He has chosen this way, so be it. I will grant him his request. He will find other ways to do so if I do not." he said in a serious tone, and sighed. "He is also very stubborn, you see. Just like the twins."

"…We're sorry."

"No, do not apologize to me, but to him. Now, Igor would be needing you two, won't he?" he chuckled again, going back to his earlier self. The two rushed out from the room and the door closed. "…I am sad to approve his decision, but I guess it cannot be helped. Now then…"

He opened a drawer and took out a black Evoker with the S.E.E.S initials on it. "I wonder if I can get _him_ to deliver this for me. I am busy after all…"

**DLWolf: Okay, good thing is that I got the two epilogues at almost the same time, so wait for a while for the second one!**

**DLWolf: In this story, you should know who the two are and who they were talking to. And yes, I did get Philemon to say that Igor was his servant FTW. …Sorry, I got this odd feeling to get Igor be called a servant, it's just that he had so much authority, imagine my surprise when I found out that Philemon was his master. Ah, the good old times…**

**DLWolf: Anyways, I'm going to get straight to it. This is the first epilogue, it's the information epilogue. The second epilogue will be the post-story ending. It's going to be kind of sad in my opinion. But that's all I'm telling you. **

**DLWolf: Oh, before I forget. Disclaimers: I do not own P3P/P3 and any of the characters in it.**

**DLWolf: Back on topic. There will be a drabbles and the extra story after the epilogues. …I'm just repeating this, am I?**

**DLWolf: Anyways. Raideye, yes I hope that this epilogue and the next epilogue are as good as the rest of the story, thanks! Anime-VGsUltimate00, thanks, but I think you are able to write better than me, but I don't think I can do the P4/SMT crossover, as I said, I don't think I'm good enough yet, maybe when I have more experience, and the plot of the semi-sequel won't interact with the P4/SMT, so yeah, sorry! CA184, yes it is a sad ending, the second epilogue will be kind of sad, and thanks for going to read the future semi-sequel! Ryurieri, this story is very unexpected, that I have got to admit, even for me, and yes, Fuseus was unexpected and obvious at the same time if you think about it, and thanks as well! Okay, Anonymous, I am now writing Minako's appearance as Minato, and for me, it is quite unexpected, and I will be making a major appearance (MWAHAHAHAHA). ledah13, sorry if it's not dramatic enough, and the drama ends about the second-last chapter, I guess. Soulswallows, yes we will all miss Fuseus, and you'll see why in the second epilogue. rU-Ksomb, sorry, but I don't think I can write both Minato and Minako, it's just to chaotic to control, and both of them will kill me, sorry! Thrace, I'm reading it now, it's awesome so far, thanks for recommending it to me!**

**DLWolf: Well, it's not far away, but please R&R as usual, no insults please! And thanks for reading this! See you later!**


	21. Epilogue 2 Decision

**DLWolf: Hey there! Okay, long story short, I'm going to do the disclaimers here since I don't want to break the mood at the end of the epilogue. Disclaimers: I do not own P3P/P3 and any of the characters in it.**

**DLWolf: And I just wanted to confirm. Yes, I will be doing the semi-sequel, but it might not be up for a while though, I need to sort out some mess with school. (I mean homework)**

**DLWolf: Sorry that the epilogues are quite short though, and the drabbles are too. But it has been a fun run through this story, though it's not as good as the ones out there.**

**DLWolf: I'll answer reviews and comments about the first epilogue and this epilogue on the next chapter, which would probably be the extra chapter first, since I haven't finished the drabbles yet.**

**DLWolf: Thanks to all the readers who have R&R this story, put a favorite/alert on it, or just plain-read it. Especially for the ones that kept up with me from the start. Thank you all! Drabbles and the extra storyh (Minako turned into Minato, as Anonymous had requested.) will be coming up soon enough! Thank you and please review as well, no insults as usual please!**

"Hello there." he snickered. "Having fun being a statue?"

The golden man glared at the unwanted visitor. "Why the hell are you here?"

"Oh, I just wanted to visit you. You are an old friend after all. We come from almost the same people…" the visitor reminded. "Now, dear friend, why do you want to do this?"

"…I do not want them to suffer anymore."

"But you are pretty important to them."

"…I am just a Persona…they will not want me."

"My, my, you're starting to sound like Aigis."

"Get to the damn point."

"…I understand that you do not want them to suffer. But they have suffered all through their lives, don't you think they can handle this, at least?"

"…You didn't see their friends the last time, did you?"

"…"

"I saw everything…I am their Persona, after all…" the golden shook his head. "They were distraught, as if they could not live their lives if my masters weren't there. …I do not want my masters to go through the same time as they did."

"So you are sacrificing yourself for their lives?"

"Hell, I'm already doing it now, aren't I?" the golden chuckled.

"Can't believe that you actually have a sense of humor in you. Even if it's only a tiny bit."

"…"

"Getting back to the point." he said. "True, you're already sacrificing for their lives. But this is the end line we're talking about, no way of returning to the time now. Are you sure?"

"Yes, of course. If they will be happy, then I don't care."

"I'm not talking about their feelings for once." he said, glancing a serious, and worried, face at the golden. "I'm talking about yours. Will you be all right? Knowing-"

"Remember, I am a Persona. No matter how I much I resemble a human, I do not have any emotions nor feelings."

"If that is what you say. But remember…" he warned. "If you cross the line, we cannot undo it, unlike fusing the dimensions. Once it's done, it's done."

"…I have made up my mind."

"Then I'm giving this to you." he said, throwing him a black Evoker with the S.E.E.S initials on it. The golden caught it, and when the Evoker touched the golden's fingertips, the Evoker turned red and the S.E.E.S initials were gone. "I still don't know why I'm the messenger."

"…Does _he_ have a message for me?"

"Yes. _He_ said to think about this carefully." he said and shook his head. "Though, _he _did say that you're stubborn and wouldn't change your mind, so _he _said that you can talk to the twins for the last time before you do it."

"…Really?"

"_He_ said _he'd_ let you this one time. So don't go wasting at this chance, especially if you're not going to change your mind." he said.

"…"

"You're not going to talk?"

"Why are you still here? You have a question you want to me ask me." the golden stated.

"Why is it that you wanted them to-"

"Because I want to end their suffering. It is better like this anyway."

"I know. Yes, you have said this before, you are sacrificing for them. I guess that is what earned you your title, right?"

"…They gave me my name. My real name…"

"…They created you when they were "sacrificed" to Nyx? Is that possible?"

"It was impossible to create me, to tell you the truth."

"Point taken…"

"What?"

"Your name is Fuseus, a Fused Orpheus. And yet, you serve a different purpose than what Orpheus does. You willingly sacrifice yourself for them, you are not a normal Persona."

"I'm not. They made me different than the others…"

"I know. That's where your real name comes…"

"…I am a Persona." the golden said with a dark tone. "…The Persona that represents their Sacrifice. The only Persona that represents sacrifice."

He shook his head in amusement and laughed. "You do not realize your true name, is it? Or do you want to avoid using your true name? But this is your reason that you have sacrificed for them, is it not?"

"…They made me because of their sacrifice for Nyx. When that happened, _he_ noticed me, and gave me a chance. I took it."

"Did you know it would end up like this?"

"Since the second I was given life." the golden answered. "I was made…to be the Sacrifice. That was it. And I took up my purpose."

"And yet you want to do this…?"

"Yes. I chose my ways, up to now, when I am the Great Seal." the golden said. "I am their Persona that represents sacrifice. If I am gone, they will have no need to sacrifice any further."

"…That is your weakness. And theirs."

The golden looked at him with a questioning look. "My…weakness? And theirs?"

"…Three of you think about others first than yourself. Between your dying self and a sickly fellow, you'll choose to save the sickly fellow, even if he wasn't dying."

"…"

"Do you not think that you have sacrificed enough?"

"No. Never."

"_He _is right, you're stubborn. Too stubborn."

"I don't care."

"…I'll leave. Talk to them for the last time. Getting you up to date…" he laughed. "Minato and Yukari are making out right now on the school rooftop. Akihiko and Minako are having their first kiss, on the rooftop. Surprises me that Minato still haven't killed Akihiko…"

"…"

"The others are heading towards the rooftop. Better do it now. I can sense the twins' want to meet you for the last time." he chuckled. "…A fitting time. A fitting time, indeed. Graduation Day…it's best that you talk to them now."

"…**Minato, Minako. I know you can hear me. I wanted to talk to both of you, seeing that this was the day that you sacrificed yourselves. Do not worry though, this will not be the last time that both of you will be talking to me. I wanted to thank both of you, for the small encounter we had three months ago, and to say sorry, that I had to keep in that secret for so long. But I promise, that I would meet both of you again…"**

"An interesting speech. I'm impressed." he said, breaking up the sad atmosphere. "…There is still time to step back. Are you absolutely sure that you want to do this? Because even _he_ can't undo the effects."

"…I am sure."

"You do know what this is about right?" he asked. "You shoot, and they-"

"Will forget and manipulate their memories about everything about Nyx, Ikutsuki, and…"

"You."

"…Yes, I'm sure. Forgetting everything and manipulating it will be the best of it all." the golden chuckled. "They won't forget about the Dark Hour and the Shadows, right? You did double-check?"

"Well not me, but Igor certainly did." he assured the golden. "They will only forget about everything after the last full moon Shadow, and you as well."

"…I'm fine. Just get going."

"Are you absolutely sure?"

"I'm sure! Now get on with it!"

"That's not what I meant. Forgetting about their sacrifices, also means that they'll forget about you, which means…"

"…They won't need me anymore. I made sure of that. I'm a burden. It's better if I separate myself from them."

"Aka, not becoming their Persona anymore? But if you do that, then that's the same as-"

"You know it as much as I do, it is your real name after all." the golden countered. "Right, Death?"

"…You don't become their Persona, you'll lose your mind." he warned. "You won't be able to think or speak or do anything. You'll just stare off into the distance. You'll become the last of the Lost."

"…I'm fine. I don't care. Now just hurry up and do it."

"All right then. If you're absolutely sure." he said, throwing the Universe Social Link Card up in the air.

The golden shot it with his left hand's Evoker, the Evoker that Ryoji had thrown at him before, the card hovered and landed on the ground with a bullet hole in the middle, representing the broken Social Link. Another red Evoker materialized in his right hand. The golden aimed the Evoker at his helmet, like always when he wanted to summon their Persona.

"…**I'm sorry for breaking your promise, Minato and Minako.**

"**Goodbye."**

The golden noticed a droplet of water running down his face beneath his helmet. Was that what humans called a tear? The golden didn't know, but all he did focus was on his Evoker.

And he pulled the trigger, and a blinding light covered the world.

"Hm… So he did it, after all that he's been through.

"Why is it that he was so willing to sacrifice for only two humans?

"Then again, I'm not a human nor a Persona. I won't be able to understand.

"Even if I have been defeated by you. I still do not understand.

"But that is useless for me.

"Until we meet again, Mask of Sacrifice."

…

A few days later, there was a possible homicide or suicide case around Paulownia Mall. The police didn't see any signs of struggle or blood around the crime scene. They didn't even know if it was a real homicide case, with no witnesses around and no possible suspects. But they did have evidence to say that it was a possible homicide case, or suicide.

They found a golden helmet. With a bullet hole through it.

On the alley outside of Paulownia Mall.

And for the ones that are able to see:

Right outside the Velvet Door.


	22. Extra 1 Disguise

Okay! Because Anonymous got the answer, he/she chose to make Minako dress/act like Minato. And for this story only, I, DarknessLightWolf, will be making a major appearance! And this is a first-person story from my view. …Since I have to get Minato out cold and…oh wait, I forgot to do that. Okay…sniper ready to go…and fire!

Ooh, that hit the mark.

Minato is now out cold for _at least_ a day, all I have to do left is to make Minako agree.

"NO WAY IN HELL AM I GONNA DO THAT!"

This is harder than I thought.

"C'mon Minako! It's only for a day!" I pleaded. If I needed to, I'll take out my trump card. "And nobody will know! …If you act good enough, that is."

"NO. WAY. IN. HELL."

What is it you ask?

"Okay, I'll give you a free ticket to watch…" ear-muffs, checked. "Akihiko-" cue fan-girls. "-be a swimsuit model!" That was…unexpected…and awkward.

"…"

"…"

"…I'll do it."

"Please-…wait, you'll do it?" I never knew that Minako was a pervert of some sort, seeing that Akihiko was wearing the speedo the last time. But then again, she is Akihiko's girlfriend. "Really? Good then. Now just go to your room while I steal some of Minato's clothes."

I went out and stole Minato's clothes and cell phone. It was by luck that I found his schedule in his cell phone, and all that I need to do is to make Minako follow the schedule. Easier said than done, obviously. I got a wig and contact lenses for Minako and went back to her room.

"Okay, now wear this and this and this." I said, giving her Minato's clothes, wig and contact lenses. "Now I just need to do something about the height…" Oh yes, why didn't I think of that?

_Ten minutes later…_

"Please, DarknessLightWolf, the Velvet Room is only for guests who have the Wild Card."

"Well, Minako is here, isn't she? And I need to talk with Igor. I need him to do a favor."

"…You called?"

"Well…" I told him everything about what Minako must do today. "Can you do something about her height?"

"…Well yes, but is it not better to swap their souls?"

"Nah, it's no fun. I want her to dress up as Minato, in her own body." I shrugged. "I already promised anyway. Can you just increase the height for today?"

"…I'll see what I can do. In the meantime, please go back to the dorm and wait."

"Will do, Igor, will do." I dragged Minako out with me, back to the dorm.

Well, Igor kept his promise. Minako did become taller. And when I compare the disguised Minako with Minato, they look exactly the same…they really are twins. Now nobody will suspect a thing! …If Minako does it right, of course.

"Minako. Here's Minato's cell phone. He keeps his schedule in there." I said, giving her the cell phone. "All you have to do now is to follow this schedule."

"You're going to go now right?"

"Well, not exactly." I am _not_ going to make her break her promise. "I already asked Philemon for permission. He said that he'll turn me into something like Pharos. A ghost of some sort, but nobody, not even you, can see me, but I can see you. …Pharos is a ghost right? I mean he can vanish and teleport."

"Yeah…he is a ghost." Minako agreed. "So you will be watching my every move, eh?"

"Yup. And I'll be turning into a ghost about…now." I felt weightless, and breezy. Not bad, I kind of like it. I wonder if I still can bribe Philemon with pancake for being a ghost everyday. Nah, maybe not, I don't want to lose my body forever. "Okay, Minako, now go and follow the schedule!" 

She didn't move, she was looking for me. Oh wait, if she can't see me, then I don't think she can hear me. It's good that I can still touch my cell phone though, one-of-a-kind. Unfortunately, I can't touch anything else, oh well, at least I can fly! Okay, back to business. **"Go and do the schedule.**" (A/N: Bold are text messages.)…Text message sending…sent!

"Hm?" she opened the cell phone and read the message. "…Fine, I'll do the schedule. You're here…right?"

"**Yes, now hurry and go!"**

"Fine, fine, sheesh."

"**And you better sound and act like Minato, or not it's going to be all ruined!"**

"…I can sound like Minato, I hope. I am his twin after all. And Minato always wears a poker face, I think this is going to be easy."

"**No way it's going to be easy. But if you can sound like Minato, then I think you should be okay. Do the first thing on schedule."**

"…Meet up with Kenji and Junpei in Hagakure. This should be easy."

As I have said before, no way is it going to be easy. Especially if she didn't have an idea of what her brother was like when she was not with him to see his every moves.

_Hagakure…_

"…So this girl had a fine body, woot!" Kenji said. "I don't think I'll be going for the older ones. Man, this girl was fine! She had those big breasts…and that fine ass…oh yeah! I am going to get her!"

This is not going good. They're lucky it's not Mitsuru.

"…O-Oh." Minako said, clearly wanting to avoid the subject.

"Hey, what's wrong, Minato?"

"I'm fine!"

"Really? You're not as talkative as usual. You would be boasting about Yukari by now."

Oh really?

"A-Ah! Well…Yukari is…strong at heart and kind…"

"Not that, Minato!" Kenji shouted desperately. "By now, you should have gotten to the curves!"

Oh really? That's the first time I heard _that_. …Did Kenji just added the words, "like usual"? Oh, if Yukari hears this…

This is _not _going to the plan. Minako had just slapped both Kenji and Junpei, and stomped her way out of Hagakure.

"Man, what's wrong with him?"

"I don't know, Kenji. He didn't throw a tantrum back at the dorm though."

Oh boy, I better catch up with her to make sure she doesn't go anywhere else.

Luckily, I caught up with her on her way to Paulownia Mall while verbally abusing her brother on the way. It's a good thing that Minato was not with us. Though, he did not know what he had just put himself in.

"**Go to the next item on schedule."**

Minako checked her brother's cell phone schedule. "…It says here to play Innocent Sin Online, …and meet a woman called Maya? Is he two-timing Yukari or something? I really need to kill him when he wakes up."

"**Just go back to the dorm and play the freaking game."**

"…Fine. I had a deal with you anyway."

_Minato's room…Playing Innocent Sin Online…_

"So there's this person called Maya and my avatar name is Tatsuya. And it's quite obvious that Maya likes Tatsuya, for some reason."

Oh really? I didn't know that.

"You see, this person likes to talk with Minato a lot I guess. Seems like she trusts him a lot."

See just read my mind. **"Do you think she'll know that you're an imposter?"**

"Nah, probably not. I'll just go with the flow."

"hey tatsuya" Maya chatted.

"hey"

"I was just talking with my mom, she said that I needed to get a boyfriend" Maya continued. "what do you think, tatsuya?"

_Fifteen minutes later…_

"and then there was this jerk that wanted to grope me" Maya complained. "but my mom says that he was a gud guy, what do u think I should do?"

"it's best to ignore people like that, maya. they will keep on getting worse." Minako advised.

This is not going good as well.

"wow! you're absolutely right! tatsuya ftw!" Maya said excitedly. "you know me so well!"

"hehe."

"just how do you no these things?" Maya asked. "are you stalking me? "

"well, we girls have to know these things." Minako chatted back quickly.

OH SHOOT.

"**LOG OFF. NOW."**

"Why? What happened?

"ZOMG! you're a girl, tatsuya?"

"OH SHIT." Minako quickly logged off.

"…"

"**Well, for one thing, I bet that Maya will think that Tatsuya is a girl and that Tatsuya is a stalker. You might have reversed one of Minato's Social Links, you know."**

"…Don't tell him."

"**It depends. If I need to, then I will. If I don't need to, then I won't. Deal?"**

"Fine. Deal."

"**Next up on schedule!"**

"…OH SHIT."

What? I looked at Minato's schedule.

The next thing on the list?

_Go on a date with Yukari._

This is definitely not good, and it will result in a catastrophe.

Hm? What? Catastrophe means drama, or a classical tragedy, which I think is a fitting end to the relationship of Minato and Yukari…maybe, if Minako can't pull this one off. And right on time, Minato's cell phone rang, with Yukari calling.

"Hello?" Minako asked when she answered. To my utter shock with a complete impersonation of Minato's voice. Damn, she's good.

"Oh, Minato!" Yukari called out. "Where do you want to meet up?"

"…Why don't we go to your room instead?"

Oh Minako, you are _so_ bold.

"W-What? W-Well, just don't get caught!" Yukari shouted, obviously blushing and nervous, and hung up.

"…**Do you think Minato would want to do that?"**

"Well, I'm doing him a favor! I don't think he has moved up with his relationship with Yukari at all, yet."

"**Yeah, yeah, if you say so. Now just go to Yukari's room. She's waiting for you, **_**Minako-kun**_**."**

"I am going to kill you when I get off the deal."

No way in hell is she going to kill me.

Well, I followed Minato…I mean Minako! Damn, she's good. Anyways, I followed her up to Yukari's room. She knocked on the door and Yukari let Minako in, thinking it's Minato, of course. I followed, walking through the closed door. Damn, I'm good.

"U-Um, Minato?" Yukari asked, embarrassed.

It's awkward with Minato and Yukari alone in the room. It's even more awkward with Minako disguised as Minato, and Yukari alone in the room. But the tension in the room has broken the limit of awkwardness.

"Y-Yeah, Yukari?"

"So, what are we going to do now?"

Oh, Minako certainly didn't think about this one.

"U-Uh…"

"…"

Ask her to go out, dammit! …Wait, that came out wrong. (A/N: There will be no Yuri/Yaoi here, sorry for Yuri/Yaoi fans!) I know I'm betraying Minako up till now, but I really need to get myself some popcorn and soda. Man, this is just like watching a soap opera.

"…How about we go to Paulownia Mall?" Minako asked, after a long pause.

"O-Okay then." Yukari said. "Can you leave for a while? I need to get changed."

Minako obeyed and walked out of the room, while I, for one, know my limits and walked out _through_ the door, again. I never did get bored of that. Then I saw the real problem.

Akihiko.

Well, he wasn't going to the girl's corridor, but he was passing since he needed to get to the fourth floor, and to the command room. And now Minako is looking where Akihiko is. I hope that he doesn't notice that the disguised-Minako-as-Minato, aka, look-a-like Minato, staring at him.

Worse.

Akihiko just returned from a boxing tournament that lasted for more than two weeks, and Minako hadn't met with Akihiko yet. And Minako is a devil inside, despite her innocent looks.

Oh no. SHE IS NOT GOING TO DO THAT!

"**No! Focus on the deal at hand!" **I sent the text message, but Minako didn't pick it up, she was too busy checking Akihiko out. Instead, the ringtone got Akihiko's attention. Especially when he thought he saw Minato waiting outside Yukari's door.

"Minato? Just what do you think you're doing?" Akihiko called, trying not to raise his voice, and walked towards Minako.

"…Aki."

OH HELL NO.

"What did you just call me?" Akihiko said, stunned, of course.

And I got to tell you. This was the worst timing EVER.

Long story short, Yukari was done and opened the door enough to see disguised-Minako-as-Minato kiss Akihiko ON THE LIPS. (…Hey, this isn't Yaoi okay? It's still Minako, but dressed as Minato, so it's still a girl kissing boy.) It seems that Minako couldn't handle it anymore and kissed Akihiko head-on. Yukari was shocked that she didn't get a chance to slap Minako, and Akihiko was too stunned to do anything. Minako was the first one to realize the situation and ran down the stairs and out of the dorm.

Yukari followed Minako as well, but it seems that I have accidentally mixed up the tranquilizers and shot Minato with a two-hour serum, so Minato was awake and he was out on the second floor corridor. Yukari noticed him and stomped over.

"YOU SAY THAT I'M YOUR GIRLFRIEND AND YET YOU KISS AKIHIKO! YOU JERK!" Yukari shouted at him and slapped him. Then she went down to the dorm lounge.

Luckily, Akihiko was still frozen in place. Though, you did not want to know what had happened to him when Mitsuru found him, still frozen in place three hours later, on the girl's corridor. …Well, you get the picture.

As for me, right after Yukari ran down the stairs, I materialized back as a human. Minato noticed me and glared at me with a killing intent.

"WHAT. THE. HELL. DID. YOU. DO?"

"Well…Minako reversed your Magician, Hermit and Lovers Social Links!"

Hey, what can I say? I was out of excuses. Though this might be inexcusable… Yeah, I might be dead when Minako comes back.

"WHAT?"

"Yes! She just ran out of the dorm! Go after her! Hurry!"

Minato ran out like lightning, not caring about the reason why I was there and how the Social Links got reversed.

Five seconds later, I forgot about the most important thing to tell him. So instead, I tried to shout it out off the dorm window, hoping that he would be able to get the message.

"HEY! IF YOU CAN'T FIND MINAKO, FIND YOUR DOPPLEGANGER INSTEAD!"

He heard it, all right.

"WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU DO, DARKNESSLIGHTWOLF? I'M GONNA KILL YOU AFTER I FIND MINAKO!"

…Well, at least he got the message.

**DLWolf: Okay, so going back to disclaimer style…**

**DLWolf: That was the Extra chapter that I put up from the challenge. Hoped you all liked it! Sorry for the ones that wanted both, as you can see from the story, I think I can't keep track of both of them…I'm dead if I tried to write this.**

**DLWolf: Disclaimers: I do not own P3P/P3 and any of the characters in it.**

**DLWolf: Okay, after this is going to be the drabbles/backstage info. And then there's going to be the semi-sequel, so I'm not done yet!**

**DLWolf: I'm going to go now, I think Minato and Minako found my hiding spot. Thanks for reading this, as usual! Please R&R on how good I did this Extra chapter, no insults please! See you later readers!**


	23. Backstage

**Persona 3 Portable/Persona 3: Fused Dimensions Backstage Info!**

_**Minako's Song List…(Before story)…**_

DLWolf: Oh hey Minato! …Wait, isn't that Minako's headphones and Mp3?

Minato: Yes, *Evil smile* why do you ask?

DLWolf: Oh I don't know…because you're going to get pummeled to death by her if she finds out?

Minato: Oh no, don't worry, I gave her _something_ so she wouldn't interfere. *Evil smile*

DLWolf: …What did you do?

Minato: Oh nothing, except that I gave her sleep-inducing ramen. *Evil smile*

DLWolf: How long would she be asleep?

Minato: About two to three hours.

DLWolf: Tell me, why did you take her Mp3?

Minato: She never tells me what she listens to, and forbids me to listen to it. And I just want to, for fun. *Evil smile*

DLWolf: Well then, let's have a listen! Now I'm getting curious.

Minato: *Slips on headphones* WHAT THE FUCK IS THIS SONG?

DLWolf: What?

Minato: *Shaking and hands headphones* Here…listen to it and you'll understand.

_Honey got a booty like pow, pow, pow…_

_Honey got some boobies like wow, oh, wow…_

_Girl, you know I'm lovin' your, lovin' your style…_

_Check, check, check, check, check-checkin' you out, like…_

DLWolf: …Minato, you're overreacting.

Minato: But that song is so…perverted.

DLWolf: No it is not! But you know, I got to admit, the beat is kinda good, I like it. And it's just the lyrics, doesn't have to mean anything if you're just listening to the song.

Minato: …But that innocent-looking Minako was actually a perverted-demon inside…

DLWolf: *Sighs* So much for the protective brother…

Minako: *Yawn* That was a good nap…and after a good nap, then it's time to listen to a good song! …Hey, where'd my Mp3 go?

DLWolf: Good luck Minato. *Runs away*

Minato: What-HEY!

Minako: …

Minato: …Uh…I can explain!

(Well…you know what happens next…)

_**Minato's Song List…(Before story)…**_

DLWolf: Hey Minato, look! Cookies!

Minato: Oooh! Cookies! *Runs away from the scene*

DLWolf: Hehehehe, well that was easy. Did you get it, Minako?

Minako: I sure have! Khehehehehe, I have been wondering about what songs that my brother puts in his Mp3. And anyway, this is my revenge for him to take _my_ Mp3.

DLWolf: You don't know what songs that his Mp3 has?

Minako: Well, I do know that he listens to a song called "Burn My Dread", but other than that, nothing. I think he's hiding something in his Mp3…

DLWolf: Well, then, let's have a listen.

Minako: Let me listen first, I'm his sister anyway. *Puts on headphones*

DLWolf: …Fine.

Minako: What the hell? *Rolling on the floor, laughing like a maniac* I never thought that he listens to songs like this!

DLWolf: What songs? Let me take a listen. *Takes away headphones and puts it on.*

_I'm a Barbie girl, in the Barbie world…_

_Life in plastic, it's fantastic…_

_You can brush my hair, undress me everywhere…_

DLWolf: BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! WHAT THE HELL, MINATO? SERIOUSLY? I never would have thought…

Minato: *Comes wandering in* Hey there wasn't any cookies at all, you liar! …Oh? Why does those headphones look familiar…? HEY! GIVE THAT BACK!

DLWolf: GAAAH! *Accidentally throws headphones and Mp3 across the room*

All: …

Minako: Run before he kills you!

DLWolf: INITIATING TELEPORTING SEQUENCE! *Teleports away*

Minato: DarknessLightWolf is going to die…

Minako: Psst! Hey! Keep hiding there until Minato calms down.

DLWolf: And when is that? I need to start working on the story here!

Minako: About a minute.

DLWolf: The hell? You twins overreact so easily. *Sigh*

_**Fuseus' Gold Color…(April 8 2009)…**_

Ryoji: Hey there~

DLWolf: What do you want? I'm not getting you anything.

Ryoji: N-No! Not that! I just want to ask about something.

DLWolf: What?

Ryoji: Is Fuseus really that rich?

DLWolf: What do you mean?

Ryoji: I mean, Fuseus is covered in gold! Real gold! Where did he get the golden suit from head to toe anyway? Why gold?

DLWolf: Well he is the Great Seal…the Great Seal is gold…so why not?

Ryoji: Where'd you get the gold?

DLWolf: Magic.

Ryoji: You mean a spell like Agi and Dia?

DLWolf: No. I really mean magic.

Ryoji: WHAT THE HELL?

DLWolf: It's true! Igor just whipped up some gold and then it became a suit that Fuseus always wears.

Ryoji: …Do you think that you could ask Igor to make one for me? Please?

DLWolf: …NO WAY.

Ryoji: What? Why not?

DLWolf: Do you think I want to ask Igor to make you a golden suit that would be worth for about a million dollars? Especially for someone that fails to do such a simple task that I can do (but I can't since I'm the writer)? He'll kill me! And then you!

Ryoji: …Well you are the writer…you can force Igor to make it…

DLWolf: But he is the host of the Velvet Room…

Ryoji: Hm. Touche.

DLWolf: What do you need it for anyway?

Ryoji: Well…I was thinking that I can use it…

DLWolf: To trick Minato and Minako to do your bidding? No way.

_**Ryoji's Appearance…(June 20 2009)**_

Minato: Hey DarknessLightWolf.

DLWolf: Yeah?

Minato: I was wondering, why did you make Ryoji's skill to be throwing knives?

DLWolf: Hm…actually, now that I think about it…the only reason was because that was the only weapon that I could think of that could be hidden very well, so Ikutsuki wouldn't see it (Ch 9). I didn't put shuriken in because I thought it doesn't 'fit' with Ryoji, I don't know why though.

Minato: And you had to put Ryoji in the story? Why didn't you put Pharos instead?

DLWolf: *Thinking* Actually, that's not a bad idea at all. But I put Ryoji in for the sole reason of comic relief. I can't put Pharos since he has a more 'mature' mind than Ryoji, thus he won't be funny enough. And I thought Minako and you like to beat up Ryoji, right? It's a whole different thing if you beat up Pharos…

Minato: That's a good point indeed. But he is weak in his accuracy (Ch 10). And I thought that Ryoji's skill was the throwing knives?

DLWolf: Like I said before, I only made him use throwing knives, ONLY for the sole reason that he could throw it at Ikutsuki (Ch 9). Though…that strike was a lucky strike, I guess, since all of his knife-throwing training, before the story, all ended in failure. I'm just glad that at least he was better… (Ch 10)

Minato: Was it that bad? What did he throw it at instead?

DLWolf: …Would you like to see the place yourself?

Minato: …What? …Fine, I'm curious anyway.

*At the knife-throwing training range.*

Minato: HOLY SHIT! What the hell is this knife doing dangling from the ceiling? Isn't that dangerous?

DLWolf: No it's not, compared to when Ryoji was REALLY 'training' and being his supervisor, aka having to be in the same room when he is 'training'.

Minato: It was that bad?

DLWolf: You saw that knife on the ceiling. Trust me, it's a whole lot worse when he's training. I almost died ten times! *Shivers*

Minato: How can anyone be that bad?

DLWolf: You do not want to know…

Minato: …Deal.

_**Rainbow Nyx…(January 1 2010)…**_

Minato: Hey, I got a question.

DLWolf: If this is about increasing your pay of cookies, (Disclaimers Ch 16) no, I will not pay you anymore.

Minato: Not that, I'm just curious. Why did you make Nyx a rainbow color?

DLWolf: Well, at first, I wanted to make a technicolored Nyx.

Minato: …Technicolored?

DLWolf: But I thought that having a rainbow color would just make it more colorful and beautiful, so…

Minato: …The rainbow color does not change anything. Nyx can still erase humanity.

DLWolf: I know, but it does give out a sense of alienation and fusion. And anyways, I think black and white is just…cliché.

Minato: …Suit yourself. But S.E.E.S thinks it's disgusting.

DLWolf: *Smiles evilly* It's supposed to be. Nyehehehehehehe. *Runs away*

Minato: …Note to self: Never, _ever_, trust writers…

_**Fuseus as an Original Character…(Post-Story)…**_

DLWolf: Hmm…

Minato: What?

DLWolf: The hell? Why is it only Minato, Minako and Ryoji that comes out? Where's the others?

Minako: Don't know. Don't care.

DLWolf: Damn, you two are evil.

Minako: Thanks.

DLWolf: Anyways…I never actually intended Fuseus as an OC. Wonder what made me change that…

Fuseus: So you just…made me an OC out of nowhere?

DLWolf: Yes actually. I just needed an inspiration for a sad ending. I think happy = boring. It's what makes our world interesting, sadness, you have just got to admit that.

Fuseus: …True, true. …Wait a minute…

All: So you were planning to make Fuseus the Great Seal all along?

DLWolf: …Yep!

Fuseus: …I guess I can't change that.

DLWolf: True, true. I am the author after all. Nyehehehe.

All: …

Fuseus: …You were planning to make me die all along…

DLWolf: Just stop crying already and go back to being the Great Seal!

Fuseus: …Evil…

DLWolf: And I'm still eviler than the Arisato twins. Nyehehehe.

_**Appearance of Fuseus…(Time Unknown)...**_

DLWolf: I'm just thinking but…

Fuseus: Yes?

DLWolf: …Did Minato and Minako tell you yet?

Fuseus: What? About me being their Persona? Yeah.

DLWolf: **(Okay, CHALLENGE! I know this might be really obvious, but I just want to know if people got it. Tell me [in a review] what Fuseus' real name is. The first person that can answer correctly can tell me what they want to see about Fuseus [one topic only!], and I'll write it as an Extra part 2!)**

Fuseus: …

DLWolf: Oh, you heard. But the deal is still on people! Anyways, I just wanted to tell you that I had no idea to include you from the start.

Fuseus: …

DLWolf: I'm serious! When I got to writing chapter 4, I don't know where my mind went, just got to writing about fusion.

Fuseus: …

DLWolf: I think it has something to do with the title though…"Fused Dimensions". Yeah, I think it had something to do with the title.

Fuseus: …So you were about to make the Arisato twins die from the start?

DLWolf: No, not really. I was planning on making Nyx die, but then that won't be interesting. So I had to make a plot twist. NYEHEHEHEHEHE.

Fuseus: …I'm going back to the Great Seal. *Walks away*

DLWolf: …Works every time. But I really had no idea to make Minato and Minako fuse. I think it's because that Minato and Minako are the same person… And I was thinking that they were too cute to become the Great Seals!

All: Aw…

DLWolf: Though, my original plan was that the whole S.E.E.S, including the twins, had to die instead, since they got tricked by Igor. Yeah, I know, that plan is twisted.

All: …

DLWolf: What? Hey, at least I didn't get all of you to die!

All: …

DLWolf: …What are you all doing here?

All: Nothing! *Runs away*

DLWolf: Hehehe, works every time. They were seriously bugging me. …Okay fine, I got to admit that only half of the original plan was true. …Now where is this conversation going?

**DLWolf: Okay, back to disclaimer style! With this chapter, the story isn't over yet though. There's still the challenge, if you want to take it, but after that, the story's officially over. **

**DLWolf: The last part of the backstage was random. My mind was wandering away, **_**again**_**. So yeah, please forgive me for the last part!**

**DLWolf: So what do you think? Thank you all for the reviews, favorites and alerts! BlazingFireAngelXXX, yes there will be a sequel, but it's a semi-sequel, so the "mentions" of this story will be halfway through the story, so yeah. Ryurieri & Anonymous, yes, I have to admit, the first Extra chapter was funny, I was laughing when I was thinking about it :)**

**Minato: I still haven't gotten to kill you yet, though.**

**DLWolf: Ah. Hey, what are you doing here?**

**Minato: I found Minako already in the Extra chapter, I still haven't killed you yet.**

**DLWolf: …**

**Minato: …**

**DLWolf: …Okay…See you later, Minato! *Runs away***

**Minato: Get back here! *Meets beggar* Hey, did you see a person run through here?**

**?: DarknessLightWolf ran over there.**

**Minato: Thanks. *Runs away***

**?: Stupid Minato. I'm DarknessLightWolf. Thank God I brought my disguise kit with me, I knew something like this would happen when I started to write this backstage.**

**Minako: Hey, what are you doing here, DarknessLightWolf?**

**DLWolf: Nothing...Anyways, please R&R as usual, no insults please! Thank you all! See you later, readers!**


	24. Author's Note

DLWolf: Okay! I just need to sort things out, this is the only time (maybe) for a story that I'll do this, so please read this! It's important!

DLWolf: I will be putting up a semi-sequel of this story. It's called, "In The End, It Doesn't Even Matter". Reference to Linkin Park, I like their songs, go check it out. The lyrics from the song reflect on the story, so that's why I chose it.

DLWolf: The semi-sequel will be M-rated, since I will be adding some battle scenes in it. The semi-sequel will have some elements from this story, it won't reference to this story until halfway through. So it'll be a new story from the start and until halfway.

DLWolf: So the story will be first-person, set with Minako's point of view, so that the readers won't know the full plot until the reference to this story. And Minako's background will be quite harsh and unexpected (maybe), so the plot will be slightly different than the main game plot.

DLWolf: I also wanted to say thank you for the people that followed this story from the first start. Thank you for all of your reviews, favorites and alerts, they were very meaningful to me to continue the story. Never expected to have that many favorites, alerts and reviews, especially reviews, I got double of the reviews than the chapters! It's great! Thank you all!

DLWolf: To people that can still keep up with me, I'll be posting the new story on today or tomorrow, so please bear with me until then! Thank you all!

DLWolf: See you later, readers!


End file.
